Female Plus
by Vincent MacLeod
Summary: Nishikino Maki es una futanari, pero a pesar de eso ella siempre se a comportado como toda una correcta e impecable Ojou-sama de alta sociedad. Aunque esto esta a punto de cambiar cuando la pelirroja experimente lo que toda futanari adolescente siente al llegar a cierta edad. Apetito sexual. Quien sera la causante de su cambio y que nuevos riesgos traerá consigo? [AU/OOC/Smut]
1. Expdte- No 01

.

 **WARNING!**

La siguiente historia contiene material que puede

resultar perturbador u/o ofensivo para algunos criterios.

Se recomienda discreción.

 **WARNING!**

.

 **Warning!** : La siguiente historia tiene contenido Futanari (mujeres con ambos órganos sexuales), si no te gusta este genero es mejor que te evites un mal rato al leerlo.

* * *

 **Female** **plus**

 **(F+)**

Expdte.- No. 01

Female plus o mas comúnmente conocidas como F+ era el termino usado para describir a las personas que habían nacido con hermafroditismo verdadero avanzado. Lo cual en pocas palabras quería decir que habían nacido con ambos órganos sexuales: un pene y una vagina.

En el pasado las personas que nacían con esta condición (generalmente mujeres) solo tenían acuñado el nombre de hermafroditismo verdadero. Dichas personas eran infértiles y la posibilidad de tener hijos era totalmente imposible, a pesar que tenían todo lo necesario para embarazarse o dejar embarazada a una mujer, su misma condición genética se los impedía.

Al final estas personas eran tratadas con cirugía o tratamientos hormonales para casi obligarlas a decidir entre alguno de sus dos sexos. Eso era lo común hasta hace algunas décadas cuando un extraño fenómeno se hizo presente en todo el mundo e hizo que tanto el nombre, como su condición cambiaran. Ahora se le llamaba hermafroditismo verdadero avanzado y muchos expertos lo llamaron un salto en la evolución, otros culparon a los desastres nucleares y lo llamaron mutación, otros creyeron que era obra divina.

Las hermafroditas habían sufrido un cambio significativo, y no solo era de nombre, ellas ahora eran fértiles. Podían tener hijos de ambas maneras, podían dejar embarazada a una mujer o quedar embarazadas ellas mismas. Aunque una peculiaridad surgió, todos los hijos de hermafroditas nacían igualmente hermafroditas, a estas les llamaron hermafroditas de segunda generación, aunque era muy común que cuando se mencionara a las F+ se refirieran a ellas y no a sus madres ( Hermafroditas nacidas de padre y madre).

Esta creciente cantidad de hermafroditas nacidas de hermafroditas provoco todo un sin fin de nuevos cambios en la sociedad. De los cuales los primeros fueron en los registros de nacimiento, ahora ya se tenia poner M (male), F (female), F+ (female plus). El siguiente cambio fue que muchas hermafroditas ya no recurrían a hacerse cirugías y decidir solo un sexo, mas y mas hermafroditas decidían ser lo que muchos ya habían bautizado como "El tercer sexo".

Los siguientes cambios fueron sociales, las F+ se integraron a la sociedad como mujeres (la mayoría) pero muchas eran rechazadas al saberse que eran F+.

El rechazo provenía principalmente de los hombres y la razón era muy simple. No era porque cuando llevaban a la cama a una F+ se encontraran con la "sorpresa" de un pene en medio de la tierra prometida, o porque alguna que otra mejor amiga de sus novias terminaba siendo F+ y por curiosidad los engañaban con ellas o por eventos del pasado donde involucraban a las F+ como agresoras sexuales. No, la principal razón era algo fisiológica. Las F+ de segunda generación (hijas de hermafroditas) tenían penes mucho mas largos y gruesos que cualquier hombre pudiera tener, en pocas palabras el rechazo de muchos hombres hacia las F+ eran simples y sencillos celos aunados a un complejo de inferioridad.

La razón de que sus penes fueran tan largos era porque el útero de ellas mismas (F+) estaba mucho mas arriba que el de una mujer normal y por lo tanto tenían que tener un pene mas largo para poder tener mayor posibilidad de embarazar a una hermafrodita de segunda generación. También cabe mencionar que la razón de que el pene de una F+ fuera mucho mas duro y grueso que el de un hombre promedio, era que sus propias paredes vaginales eran mucho mas estrechas que el resto de las mujeres normales. Esto era porque sus testículos (y próstata) eran ahora órganos internos y causaban mas presión interna de la normal. Esta también era la causa de que muy pocas parejas de hombre y F+ tuvieran hijos. La razón era simple y sencilla, los miembros de un hombre normal no llegaban muy adentro de la vagina de una F+ y el semen depositado era fuertemente expulsado de la vagina debido a la presión anormal que había dentro de las paredes vaginales.

Debido al creciente rechazo por parte de la sociedad a las F+ el gobierno Japones junto a muchas otras grandes naciones construyeron escuelas especializadas en la integración social de las F+. En papel todo era genial, pero en muchas partes del mundo, esta medida no era bien recibida. Un claro ejemplo de esto era Japón, en el cual el odio de los hombres por las F+ era tal, que casi todas esas escuelas de integración y formación de F+ fueron ocupadas única y exclusivamente por mujeres y hermafroditas. Este era el caso de Otonokisaka, una escuela de integración F+ que havia sido abandonada por los hombres desde hace ya muchos años y ahora era una escuela exclusiva para "mujeres".

Para integrar a las F+ Otonokizaka decidio que no se haría distinción entre mujeres y hermafroditas, todas vestirían el mismo uniforme, todas asistirían a los mismos baños, todas se cambiarían juntas en el mismo cambiador, todas tomarían natación juntas, en fin, convivirían lado a lado los tres años que estuvieran en la escuela.

El plan podría parecer algo tonto, si se quería la integración, se debería de contar con la presencia de los hombres y no se debería de forzar la convivencia con las mujeres. Pero la integración no era el verdadero propósito de las escuelas especiales como Otonokizaka, su verdadero propósito era reducir el decreciente indice de natalidad de el país. Esta directiva secreta tenia la meta de integrar a las F+ a una familia y hacerlas miembros productivos de la sociedad. En pocas palabras ponían a mujeres en pleno desarrollo alejadas de cualquier chico junto a F+, las cuales eran conocidas por su fuerte impulso sexual.

Debido a que contaban con ambos órganos sexuales, las F+ tenían el doble de impulsos sexuales que una persona normal. Aunado a su impulso sexual también estaba el hecho de que al tener penes mas largos y gruesos que un hombre japones normal, las F+ podían literalmente eyacular dentro del útero de cualquier mujer japonesa normal y dejarla embarazada casi a la primera.

Otonokizaka tenían los mayores indices de embarazo de la nación. Cinco de cada diez graduadas de Otonokizaka salían embarazadas, tan buenos resultados tenia que su programa ya estaba siendo copiado en otras escuelas de "Integración F+" tales como la Academia Uranohoshi.

.

[ooo]

.

Nishikino Maki, es una chica común o al menos eso es lo que ella quería aparentar, la heredera de una cadena de Hospitales, una pianista prodigio, una chica cuya meta era ser neurocirujana, en fin una chica con buen gusto y refinada que era en pocas palabras una Ojou-sama en todo el sentido de la palabra. Pero ahora mismo esta señorita tan ejemplar estaba en una encrucijada muy difícil para ella, debía decidir como hacerse cargo de ese "pequeño" problema que estaba entre sus piernas.

-Porque diablos pasa esto todas las mañanas...-

Maki veía con descontento la erección que se asomaba por debajo de su pijama. Desde hace una par de días esto era casi casi su rutina diaria: Despertarse empapada en sudor, revisar su erección, ir al baño de su recamara, limpiar los restos de su sueño húmedo, meterse a la ducha fría y prepararse para ir a tomar su desayuno.

-Odio esto!-

La pelirroja maldecía su propio cuerpo mientras tomaba una ducha fría y recordaba el hecho o mejor dicho, la persona que detono su cambio.

.

 _Flashback..._

 _Maki era una chica tranquila y serena que no había mostrado los clásicos síntomas de hypersexualidad de toda F+, ella no se masturbaba tres o cuatro veces todos los días, es mas ella jamas se havia tocado a si misma de manera indecorosa, tampoco babeaba por cada chica que se le pasaba enfrente. Aunque todo eso iba a cambiar en un instante._

 _La pelirroja iba a abordar el tren para ver los resultados de su examen de ingreso a Otonokizaka. Aunque sus padres le habían insistido que el chófer la llevara en limusina ella declino la oferta e insistió en ir ella sola a la escuela. Ella no quería destacar como siempre por ser rica, ella quería pasar lo mas desapercibida que se pudiera y graduarse sin mayor preocupación._

 _-Esto esta totalmente lleno...-_

 _Maki veía desganadamente como la estación del tren estaba llena a reventar, pero en un momento su atención se desvió a una chica que parecía era perseguida de cerca por un policía, la chica de aparente pelo corto en tonos rojizos, gran gorra y actitudes felinas corría lejos de un policía._

 _-Alto ahí pervertida!-_

 _La chica corría justo al lado de Maki para casi enseguida ser perseguida de cerca por el policía y una mujer que perecía la típica oficinista solo que tenia su uniforme algo desarreglado y de su falda escurría un liquido blancuzco ._

 _-Es ella, ella es la futanari que me manoseo en el tren, atrapenla!-_

 _Maki solo vio como el escándalo se alejaba mas y mas mientras que la gente comenzaba a murmurar 'Otra vez una de esas pervertidas' 'Esta es la quita vez que veo una de esas desviadas ser perseguida por la policía' 'Esas futa son todas unas pervertidas' ante tales comentarios Maki se molesto pero no dijo nada y en cambio se dirigió al tren exclusivo de mujeres._

 _[Por estúpidas como esa es que a todas nos tratan de degeneradas...]_

 _Maki estaba enojada que la consideraran una pervertida que solo pensaba en sexo. Ella jamas havia entendido el porque la mayoría de las F+ de su edad solo pensaban en sexo, ella sentía que todas eran unas extrañas o degeneradas por pensar y actuar así, aunque a veces la pelirroja se cuestionaba y pensaba que ella misma era la extraña al no comportarse como las demás F+._

 _-Que bien que persiguieron a esa pervertida, Nico Nii no sabría que hacer si una de esas pervertidas viniera por ella~-_

 _*Tsk* Maki chasqueo la lengua ante el comentario de la niña frente a ella._

 _-Es un problema ser tan hermosa y tener a todas esas futa persiguiendo este hermoso cuerpo~-_

 _La "niña" de pelo negro que estaba parada cerca de la puerta del tren iba soltando tanta tontería le pasaba por la cabeza, decía todo lo que se le ocurría mientras se iba autoglorificando y burlándose de las F+ sin ningún tapujo._

 _[Quien se cree esta niña, tan engreída]_

 _Maki estaba realmente enojada con la estúpida niña frente a ella, la niña se estaba burlando de todas las F+ y eso la incluía a ella._

 _[No, no, no, debo calmarme, yo no soy como todas esas depravadas... yo soy diferente, por eso no me deberían molestar comentarios como este]_

 _La pelirroja decidía soportar toda la basura que estaba soltando la niña frente a ella y solo concentrarse en lo que haría en su nueva escuela._

 _[Es mas... esta niña de que presume? por lo que veo no tiene el mayor chiste, solo a de ser alguna fea mas que intenta subir su ego]_

 _Maki veía la espalda de la niña tratándose de hacer pasar por una mujer madura y cautivadora. Tanta gracia le dio esto que no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa despectiva. La niña escucho esto y volteo enojada a ver quien se reía de ella. Al voltear la niña vio con molestia a Maki, la cual se sorprendió un poco._

 _[Que... que...!? pe-pero si e-ella es hermosa!]_

 _La joven pianista se había quedado embelesada ante el rostro de esa niña, esa piel blanca, sus ojos carmín, las pestañas largas y rizadas, los labios cerezas, ese pelo negro amarrado en moños que asimilaban pequeños dangos a cada lado de su cabeza, era como si todo lo que le gustaba a la pelirroja se hubiera juntado en una sola persona._

 _La "niña" solo vio de arriba a abajo a Maki y se volteo soltando un sonido que era claramente una forma de desprecio._

 _*Humph!*_

 _[Que se cree esta niña... como puede ser tan...]_

 _Maki no pudo terminar sus pensamientos porque sintió algo que jamas en su vida havia sentido antes. Una erección. La pelirroja estaba en total estado de pánico, su erección se asomaba un poco por debajo de su falda negra y no sabia que hacer, jamas havia tenido que lidiar con ese problema así que se puso especialmente paranoica._

 _[Que pasa si alguien me ve así? Que hago para que se baje? Y si me llevan a la policía por faltas a la moral publica? Mi carrera de medico se ha acabado antes de iniciar! Po-porque me esta pasando esto ahora?]_

 _Todas las preguntas que Maki se estaba haciendo de pronto tuvieron una sola respuesta. El tren dio una sacudida y en un movimiento totalmente accidental se recargo en el trasero de la niña que había llamado su atención._

 _[E-esto es...]_

 _Maki pudo sentir el pequeño pero firme trasero de la niña presionando fuertemente contra la punta de su miembro._

 _[Esta sensación es...!]_

 _La joven pianista comenzó a mover la cadera y dar pequeños empujones a el trasero de la joven pelinegra, la cual de un momento a otro se había quedado completamente quieta y no había pronunciado palabra alguna._

 _[N-no debería estar haciendo esto...]_

 _La pelirroja intentaba ganar el control de su cuerpo pero lo único que hizo fue descontrolarse un poco mas y mejorar las sensaciones que pasaban por su cuerpo._

 _Maki había empujado tanto a la niña frente a ella que ahora la tenia contra la puerta del tren, y aunque trataba de detener su cadera solo logro que su erección pegara justo en medio de la entrepierna de la niña pelinegra. La cual al sentir esto volteo totalmente roja, enojada y dispuesta a gritar en medio de el tren._

 _[Oh no, va a gritar! Si alguien me ve en esta posición me confundirá por una pervertida! ...tengo que hacer algo]_

 _Maki actuó rápido para evitar el grito de la niña y le tapo la boca mientras le torcía una de las manos detrás de la espalda inmovilizándola por completo. Con una voz ronca y amenazante la pelirroja le pidió que no se moviera._

 _-No te muevas y no hagas ningún ruido-_

 _La niña asintió con la cabeza mientras que comenzaba a temblar un poco debido al miedo que sentía en ese momento._

 _[Que-que-que demonios estoy haciendo!? Ahora se ve totalmente como si estuviera abusando de ella!]_

 _Maki en su intento de calmar la situación la había hecho aun peor, ahora no hacia falta que la niña gritara, cualquiera que le viera iba a pensar que era una pervertida que estaba asaltando a una indefensa niña._

 _[Uhg! porque tuvo que pasar esto! Todo iba bien hasta que esta niña comenzó con sus idioteces!]_

 _La pelirroja se enojaba y culpaba a la niña frente a ella de todo, era por su culpa y todas las tonterías que había dicho que ahora ella estaba en esa situación tan comprometedora._

 _[ ...Si, todo es culpa de ella]_

 _Maki de nuevo comenzó a embestir a la niña pelinegra, solo que esta vez su envestidas las hacia mas fuertes, mas centradas y por debajo de la falda a la entrepierna de la "niña" frente a ella._

 _[Ella y su gran boca hicieron esto]_ _Maki liberaba su agarre de la cara de la niña no sin antes advertirle lo mal que la pasaría si gritaba a lo cual la niña asintió de nuevo_ _[Ella y su trasero tan firme... su cara inocente... todo es su culpa!]_

 _Maki desquitaba su enojo y comenzaba a manosear el trasero de la "niña" frente a ella mientras seguía con sus envestidas. Así siguió por un largo rato hasta que en una de sus "caricias" se acerco demasiado a la entrepierna de la pelinegra y noto algo que la sorprendió._

 _[Se-se esta mojando!? ...Mocosa pervertida, de-debería de darle u-una lección para que aprenda a callar esa gran bocota]_

 _La pianista metió la mano debajo de las pantaletas de la niña y comenzó a estimular directamente su zona mas delicada mientras restregaba su gran erección por todo el trasero de la pelinegra. La niña trato de resistirse pero Maki siguió con su labor y comenzó a restregarle fuertemente su miembro, el cual había metido entre la ropa interior de la pelinegra y sus_ _glúteos._

 _[E-esto es increíble!]_

 _El cerebro de Maki estaba lleno de pensamientos pervertidos que no noto que la niña frente a ella comenzaba a temblar y sus rodillas comenzaban a doblarse, de un momento a otro la niña estaba realmente mojada y pequeños espasmos podían sentirse en la entrada de su vagina._

 _[Espera, n-no... yo aun no... yo quiero mas!]_

 _Maki tomo de la cadera a la niña evitando que cayera al suelo y acelero el ritmo y la intensidad de sus envestidas hasta que lo inevitable paso. La pelirroja dejo salir una gran cantidad de semen en las pantaletas rosas de la niña la cual estaba gimoteando al tiempo que Maki la dejaba caer al piso._

 _La pelirroja tardo un tiempo en reaccionar, su primera eyaculación havia sido algo que le dejo la mente en blanco y lleno de placer todo su cuerpo._

 _[O por dios... que fue lo que hice...]_

 _Maki había caído en cuenta de lo que hizo, se paralizo de inmediato y de el miedo que tenia su erección murió por completo._

 _[Si ella grita no solo sera una reprimenda, sera asalto a una menor e iré a la cárcel...]_

 _La pelirroja sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, pero para su fortuna las puertas del tren se abrieron. No paso ni medio segundo para que la pianista saliera corriendo de ese lugar, no quería ni ver hacia atrás y solo corría lo mas que podía sin rumbo fijo, corría escapando de sus perseguidores imaginarios. Corrió hasta que no pudo mas y se metió en unos baños que estaban en un parque cerca de Otonokizaka._

 _[Que fue lo que hice...]_

 _Maki recordaba su experiencia y en vez de temblar de miedo, se sentía cada vez mas y mas excitada._

 _[Esto no puede ser verdad!]_

 _La pelirroja veía como su miembro se asomaba nuevamente por debajo de su falda negra._

 _-Ti-tiene que ser una broma!-_

 _La pianista de hermoso cabello rojo se masturbaba duramente en los baños mientras maldecía su encuentro con esa niña de cabellos negros y ojos color rubí._

 _Fin del flashback._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Maldita sea... no me he podido relajar ni un día!-

La pelirroja maldecía mientras iba en limusina a su nueva escuela, aunque odiaba destacar de esa manera, eso era mejor que encontrarse por casualidad con aquella niña en el tren, si eso pasaba ella estaba segura que la niña gritaría lo mas fuerte que podía mientras denunciaba que la pelirroja la había violado o algo así.

-¿Sucede algo señorita?-

El chófer pregunto amablemente por si algo molestaba a la pelirroja pero ella en un tono seco le dijo que no era nada y que no tenia por que preocuparse.

Maki llegaba a Otonokisaka y de inmediato se gano las miradas de toda la escuela.

 _[Por eso odio todo esto... pero no hay mas remedio que aguantarlo...]_

La pelirroja tenia a una multitud esperando que bajara del auto, esta expectación se debía en primer lugar por su gran entrada (no todos los días una alumna llegaba en limusina a la escuela) y en segundo por su innegable belleza.

 _[Y yo que quería llevar una vida normal...]_

Muchas estudiantes de Otonokizaka se juntaron en la entrada a intentar hablarle a la nueva chica pero esta parecía tener un muro a su alrededor y no hacia caso a ninguna de las muchas estudiantes que descaradamente habían intentado coquetear con ella o que simplemente querían acercarse a la chica rica.

Mientras toda esa conmoción pasaba en una ventana del segundo piso se veía una pequeña sombra que hacia una mueca de profundo desagrado al tiempo que se quedaba viendo hacia la entrada.

-Que pasa Nicochi?-

Una alumna de increíbles proporciones y cabello morado atado en dos coletas bajas se acercaba a la chica bajita de pelo negro que tenia su vista clavada en la entrada de la escuela

-Nada Nozomi, es solo que... vi un asqueroso insecto rojo-

Nico daba media vuelta y dejaba ver una banda roja que estaba alrededor de su brazo izquierdo en la cual se podía leer claramente las palabras 'Comité disciplinario'

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Una nueva historia, mi primera en AU y creo que un marcado OOC. La historia sera semanal (creo la estaré publicando miércoles o jueves) pero de contenido M, espero les gusten algunas de las musas versión futa :$

Y Así va el conteo de las musas y demás chicas:

Nishikino Maki (F+)

Yazawa Nico (F)

Toujou Nozomi (?)


	2. Expdte- No 02

.

 **WARNING!**

La siguiente historia contiene material que puede

resultar perturbador u/o ofensivo para algunos criterios.

Se recomienda discreción.

 **WARNING!**

.

 **Warning!** : La siguiente historia tiene contenido Futanari (mujeres con ambos órganos sexuales), si no te gusta este genero es mejor que te evites un mal rato al leerlo.

* * *

 **Female** **plus**

 **(F+)**

Expdte.- No. 02

En Japón el termino "Futa" se usaba para describir peyorativa mente a las personas que tenían hermafroditismo real avanzado. Este termino provenía de la palabra Futanari (二成, 二形; ふたなり) una palabra que en el idioma japonés significa hermafroditismo, y aun que la palabra es principio no era un insulto y solo se refería a la condición genética y a cierta rama de la industria de la pornografía, al aparecer las F+ ese termino pronto fue usado como insulto.

Usar ese lenguaje era mal visto en escuelas, centros de trabajo y áreas publicas. Aunque secretamente todos llamaban "Futas" a las F+, en publico se sorprendían por el uso de ese termino. No fue hasta que un grupo de defensoras de los derechos de las Hermafroditas adopto ese termino y lo uso como parte de su eslogan. Con esto poco a poco el termino "Futa" dejo de ser un insulto y paso a convertirse en sinónimo de F+, y aunque algunos aun lo usaban como insulto, ya eran menos las hermafroditas que se sentían ofendidas por el.

.

[ooo]

.

Yazawa Nico era la respetada Sub-Líder del Comité Disciplinario, ella se encargaba de castigar y controlar a las F+ que hacían de las suyas dentro de Otonokizaka. Aunque esto no siempre fue así, no siempre fue la dura y rígida chica que era ahora, en un principio ella era una chica alegre y jovial que quería ser una school idol, pero al ver destruido su sueño por la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil Ayase Eri, su vida dio un giro de 180°.

 _._

 _Flashback..._

 _Nico se esforzaba mucho para atraer a chicas interesadas en el canto, baile y actuación arriba del escenario, ella ya tenia a ciertas chicas interesadas y solo le faltaba la aprobación del consejo estudiantil para darles un salón de club y fondos. Todo estaba listo y a punto de comenzar cuando su propuesta de club fue brutalmente rechazada por la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil. La razón? fue simple y sencilla, 'No hay fondos para gastar en niñerias'._

 _Nico se deprimió por sus sueños rotos, mientras le tomaba mas y mas coraje a Ayase Eri juro que se vengaría y que encontraría la manera perfecta de hacerlo._ _Con esto en mente Nico había estado siguiendo a Eri para poder encontrar su punto débil y atacar, a ella le gustaba considerarse a si misma como una super detective privada. Aunque lo que mas parecía era una delincuente esperando por el mejor momento de comenzar una pelea o asaltar a alguien por ese bate de madera que cargaba con ella a todas partes que seguía a Eri._ _En uno de sus días de vigilancia capto algo raro en la Presidenta, parecía estarse escondiendo y evadía a todos yendo a las áreas mas despobladas._

 _Le tomo mas de una hora a Eri llegar a su destino, principalmente por todos eses desvíos que tomo para llegar a su destino. Aunque la pelinegra la seguía de cerca por poco y se le pierde un par de veces la Presidenta, solo debido a su gran deseo de venganza evito que perdiera la pista de la rubia, pero al ver el lugar al que llegaban ella solo se decepciono._

 _Nico vio con profundo aburrimiento que Eri entraba al club de Arqueria. La pelinegra supuso que la Presidenta tenia algo que hacer ahí y se dispuso a marcharse, pero a punto de irse algo capto su atención, la rubia entraba por una puerta que parecía bastante vieja y sin uso, pero lo mas raro del asunto era que esa puerta conducía a los vestidores, si ella quería hablar con los miembros del club, no debía entrar por ese lugar. Sospechando algo turbio, Nico saco su cámara del bolsillo de su saco y se acerco a la puerta, pero al parecer la rubia la había cerrado con llave apenas entro, dándose por vencida la pelinegra se fue lentamente del lugar, pero a punto de marcharse escucho unos quejidos llamaron su atención._

 _Nico busco en que subirse y solo encontró unos cajones viejos a los cuales rápido les dio forma. Apilando los cajones en forma de pirámide se subió en ellos para espiar por la ventana, aunque... no alcanzaba a ver nada, ella era demasiado pequeña para ver algo así que solo alzo su cámara esperando capturar algo bueno._

 _Su sorpresa fue grande al oír que los quejidos eran en realidad gemidos llenos de placer. ~Umi, Umi~ repetía una y otra vez la Presidenta. Nico ansiosa de ver lo que pasaba entre el As del club de Arqueria de primer año: Sonoda Umi y la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil: Ayase Eri, reviso su grabación para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que solo estaba Eri sosteniendo una falda contra su cara mientras deslizaba delicadamente los dedos de su mano por todo lo largo de su pene erecto el cual salia de sus pantaletas y le alzaba la falda._

 _[Ayase-san es una futa!?]_

 _Nico se sorprendía de su descubrimiento y de inmediato devolvió su cámara a la ventana para obtener un mejor angulo de aquel vergonzoso espectáculo._

 _[Quien diría que Ayase era una pervertida que se cuela a los vestidores de las chicas a masturbarse con sus ropas]_

 _El tiempo paso y la pelinegra siguió grabando hasta noto que el ruido había cesado, lista para ver lo que había pasado se dispuso a revisar la cinta pero en eso un ruido la distrajo. Nico salio corriendo del lugar cuando escucho el rechinar de aquella vieja y oxidada puerta, por poco se tropieza al bajarse de aquellas viejas cajas pero como pudo mantuvo el equilibrio y huyo de la escena._

 _Aunque Nico no estaba segura si Ayase la había descubierto, de lo que si estaba segura es que tenia a la Presidenta del Consejo estudiantil en la palma de su mano._

 _(...)_

 _Ya habían pasado varios días y Nico aun no estaba muy segura de como usar aquella grabación, lo que capto era algo indebido, pero en el momento que se lo mostrara a Ayase, se habría terminado el juego, ella podría acusarla de espiar en el cambiador de las chicas y destruir la cinta por ser parte de un delito o simplemente golpearla y quitarle la grabación, no es como si ella fuera gran contendiente en cuanto a fuerza física se refería. Nico sabia que con esa grabación podía chantajear a Eri, pero lo que no sabia era el 'como' hacer semejante proeza._

 _La pelinegra realmente no sabia que hacer hasta que vio un mensaje enviado desde los cielos, o al menos eso le pareció. El mensaje estaba pegado en los corredores y era un aviso de el Comité Disciplinario y trataba sobre unas alumnas expulsadas, todas eran F+ y todas habían cometido faltas a la moral de la escuela._

 _Nico pensó en que si lo que hizo Ayase contaba como delito para la escuela entonces tendría una oportunidad de chantajearla. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando en la descripción de los delitos cometidos por las alumnas expulsadas, estaba uno mas bajo que el que la rubia cometió._

 _[Si expulsaron a esa futa por solo estarse masturbando en un salón vació, me pregunto que le harán a Ayase por meterse ilegalmente y usar la ropa de las alumnas para satisfacerse~]_

 _Y aunque todo parecia miel sobre hojuelas, aun estaba ese pequeño detalle. Nico re-leía otra vez todo el anuncio pero aun seguía ahí ese delito._

 _[Expulsada por filmar en los baños... bueno yo no grabe a las chicas haciendo nada, solo grabe a una pervertida...]_

 _La pelinegra evaluaba pros y contras, hasta que decidio que eran mas los pros (y su deseo de venganza) que los contras._

 _(...)_

 _Por la tarde Nico se acerco al salón del Comité Disciplinario. Ese lugar tenia un aire lúgubre y estaba en la parte vieja de la escuela, havia pocos alumnos que fueran a ese lugar si no era porque fueron llamados a esclarecer sus crímenes._

 _Nico reunía valor y tocaba la gran puerta de madera. Por lo que recordaba la pelinegra de los relatos de su madre, esta era la antigua oficina de la directora, pero con la remodelación que tuvo lugar en la escuela hace algunos años, esta área quedo casi abandonada hasta que la actual líder del Comité Disciplinario la tomo como su base de operaciones. Esta medida había sido como un reto o un desafió directo a todas las infractoras puesto que al ser un área sin gente, muchas de las veces ahí era donde se cometían la mayoría de las infracciones y delitos que pasaban en Otonokizaka._

 _Nico estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió cuando escucho una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta invitándola a pasar._

 _-Si, entre por favor...-_

 _Nico entro en el gran salón donde se decía que era la base de el "Demonio Sonriente". Una vez dentro se encontró sentada en una gran silla a Yuuki Anju una chica hermosa que fácilmente competía con las mas bellas de todos los tres años, una chica sin duda popular y que desde las elecciones del primer año había sido elegida como la líder del Comité Disciplinario._

 _-Bu-buenas tardes yo-yo venia a... preguntar sobre algo relacionado con el co-comité disciplinario...-_

 _-Si, pasa-_

 _-Gra-gracias...[No estés nerviosa, n_ _o estés nerviosa!_ _solo vas a preguntar que pasaría si descubres a alguien masturbándose en el club de arqueria, solo eso, tu no sabes nada y solo es una su-suposición... tu solo quieres saber que le pasaría a dicha alumna, solo quieres saber que castigo le impondrían y solo eso...]-_

 _-Y dime... que puedo hacer por ti Yazawa Nico?-_

 _Una dulce sonrisa recibía a Nico mientras que ella dudaba ahora mas que nunca en si abrir la boca o no en ese lugar._

 _[Uhg... conoce mi nombre... eso no es buena señal]_

 _-Yo... bueno yo... quería saber algo...-_

 _-Si, dime que seria mmmm puedo llamarte Nico-san?_

 _-S-si! u-usted puede llamarme co-comoquiera Yuuki-san... [Agh que no estés nerviosa Nico! te va a descubrir si es que sigues tan nerviosa! recuerda Nico Nico Nii~ solo sonríe y todo estará bien!]_

 _Nico mostraba una cálida sonrisa que llamo el interés de la ojipurpura, hasta ahora la mayoría de los que venían temblaban de miedo o tenían una actitud desafiante, ninguno había llegado con una sonrisa._

 _-Puedes llamarme Anju, Nico-san-_

 _-E-entonces usted puede llamarme Nico-_

 _-Bien, Nico... dime que te trae por aquí?-_

 _-Y-yo quería saber que castigo se le da a las personas que bueno... entran a escondidas a un club y se... se masturban en el con la ropa de una alumna! [Bien, no sonó raro!]-_

 _-Hummm... así que Ayase-san es una hermafrodita... ya veo...-_

 _[QUEEEE!? co-como sabia que hablo de Ayase!?]_

 _Al ver la cara de incredulidad de Nico, Anju solo sonrió un poco mientras se paraba de su silla y se acercaba a Nico._

 _-Te estas preguntando como se que hablas de Ayase-san, verdad-_

 _Nico asintió mientras veía porque era que llamaban a Yuuki Anju 'Demonio sonriente', en ningún segundo desde que entro hasta ahora la pelinaranja había dejado de sonreír y eso en cierto modo era espeluznante y aterrador._

 _-Pues si una alumna se pasea por la escuela con un bate y siguiendo a la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil, es obvio que va a destacar, no?-_

 _-[Me vio la gente!? pero si yo pensé que mi disfraz de incógnito era perfecto!] ...Yo-_

 _-Recuerda que el Comité Disciplinario revisa y castiga todos los delitos, no solo los que tienen que ver con actos pervertidos... aunque siendo esta una escuela exclusiva de mujeres y F plus... no hay mucho que hacer excepto castigar a las pervertidas-_

 _*Urgh...*_

 _-Esta bien Nico, tu no estas en problemas, así que... me podrías decir que paso?-_

 _-Yo... yo creo que es mejor que me retire...-_

 _Nico decidio irse, no tenia caso el acusar a Ayase, ella solo quería saber que castigo tendría la rubia para así poder chantajearla, no tenia caso denunciarla y que la sacaran del consejo estudiantil, ya que al final el objetivo de Nico era el poder abrir su propio club y con Ayase fuera de el consejo estudiantil, no podría chantajearla, tendría que hacer todo de nuevo y esperar a que la nueva Presidenta si aceptara su club._

 _-...Segura Nico, segura que no quieres vengarte por lo de tu club-_

 _-?-_

 _-Sabes que una propuesta de club rechazada no puede ser discutida en el mismo año que fue rechazada-_

 _-...Que?-_

 _-Si, al rechazar tu club Ayase lo condeno a ser puesto a discusión hasta el próximo ciclo escolar...-_

 _-N-no puede ser...-_

 _-Ademas para garantizar que no son los caprichos de una sola alumna, se pide que otra alumna sea la que presente la propuesta, en pocas palabras... si en tercero se llegara a aprobar tu club... tu no serias su presidenta, solo serias un miembro mas-_

 _Nico no podía creer lo que le decía Yuuki-san, ella le decía que toda esperanza estaba perdida, que sus sueños estaban rotos y sin posibilidad de ser reparados._

 _-Ten...-_

 _Anju le ofrecía un pañuelo a Nico junto a una copia del manual de reglas del consejo estudiantil, en el cual una pagina tenia un separador y con marca textos estaba resaltada la parte que Anju acababa de mencionar._

 _-Para que veas que no miento Nico...-_

 _Nico leía el manual mientras limpiaba con el pañuelo unas lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos a pesar que la pelinegra no quería dejarlas ir. Leía las reglas tontas y estúpidas que le impedían tener su sueño, mientras se lamentaba de no haber hecho su club desde primero cuando Eri no era mas que la Vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Pasados unos minutos de profunda tristeza la pelinegra se puso a hablar sobre todo lo que vio._

 _-...Ayase-sa... Eri... ella fue al club de Arqueria y se masturbo en sus cambiadores...-_

 _Anju no decía nada y solo veía como Nico arrugaba el manual entre sus manos mientras seguía contando la historia llena de rabia._

 _-Ella tomo la ropa de Sonoda Umi y la uso para masturbarse mientras gemía su nombre una y otra vez...-_

 _Nico terminaba su relato y se dedicaba a limpiar de nuevo sus lagrimas al tiempo que intentaba desarrugar el manual del consejo estudiantil._

 _-Ya veo... así que ella fue la culpable de ese incidente...-_

 _Anju se sumía en una profunda reflexión y de pronto le lanzo una pregunta a la pelinegra._

 _-Tienes pruebas?-_

 _Nico no dudo en responder, ahora mismo a ella no le importaba nada así que respondió con la verdad._

 _-Yo la grabe en el acto con mi cámara... se que puede que me expulsen por esto pero ya no me importa...-_

 _-Expulsar? porque iba a expulsar a mi investigadora?-_

 _-...Heh!?-_

 _Nico no entendía de que trataba eso, solo veía como la sonrisa de Yuuki Anju se hacia mas y mas grande._

 _-Si, mi investigadora... mi agente de campo-_

 _-A-agente, como que agente?-_

 _-Si, cuando estas haciendo una investigación para el comité disciplinario, no importa si rompes una o dos reglas, mientras atrapes a las ¡MALDITAS!... perdón por eso... *hujum* como decía... mientras atrapes a las hermafroditas en pleno acto u obtengas pruebas de sus fechorías... se te perdonaran todos tus crímenes-_

 _Nico estaba sorprendida y no solo por el hecho de que no importaba que cosas hicieras con tal de atrapar a una futa, si no porque por un segundo la hermosa cara de Yuuki Anju se distorsiono y cambio a una horrenda cara llena de ira y rabia en contra de las F+._

 _-...Ya veo...-_

 _Nico sacaba una pequeña cámara del bolsillo de su falda y se la entregaba a Anju, esta al verla sonrió y se dispuso a reproducir el vídeo._

 _-La agente Nico Nii~ entrega la prueba de que la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil Ayase Eri es una pervertida que se masturba oliendo las faldas de las alumnas mientras que chupa las pantaletas usadas que las inocentes chicas dejan en su club~-_

 _Nico decía esto con una gran sonrisa mientras que a Anju le brillaban los ojos, la ojipurpura sentía que por fin había encontrado alguien como ella._

 _-...Buen trabajo... sub-líder del Comité Disciplinario Yazawa Nico-_

 _Nico abría los ojos y sonreía aun mas._

 _-La sub-líder se reporta al deber~!-_

 _Anju sacaba la tarjeta de memoria de la cámara de Nico, la ponía en su computadora y se decidio a darle play. Nico no sabia que hacer hasta que Anju la invito a sentarse en la silla frente a ella y volteo la pantalla para que ambas vieran el_ _vídeo. En el vídeo se mostraba como Eri estaba acariciando su miembro al tiempo que olía una falda, aunque pronto se canso de eso y abrió el casillero que Anju reconoció como el de la victima de los hechos ocurridos ese día, Sonoda Umi. Pronto la rubia saco del casillero una media usada y la coloco lentamente a lo largo de su pene, una vez cubierto su miembro por aquella prenda Eri se dedico a dar embestidas al aire dejando que su miembro se meneara libre por el cuarto donde se cambiaban las chicas del club de arqueria. De un momento a otro la rubia tomo fuertemente la cabeza de su miembro y la apretaba dando pequeños movimientos circulares. Todo indicaba que ya no le era suficiente solo sacudir su pene por todo el cuarto y ahora se disponía a masturbarse cuando de repente paro, corrió hacia el casillero de Sonoda Umi y saco de este un par de pantaletas blancas que claramente estaban usadas. Colocándose las pantaletas en la cara e inhalando profundamente, la rubia se comenzó a masturbar furiosamente._ _Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que comenzó a masturbarse la rubia y ahora iba por su segunda eyaculación. La primera la eyaculación la dejo salir en la media que cubría su pene; Dicha media negra la colgó de la puerta del casillero de Umi, dejando que escurriera el viscoso liquido que tenia dentro por toda la puerta. Ahora para su segunda eyaculación la rubia estaba chupando el puente de las pantaletas mientras que disparaba una gran cantidad de semen directo en el casillero de el As del equipo de Arqueria, Sonoda Umi. Dejando con esto un completo desastre en el casillero de la peliazul._

 _Anju termino de ver el vídeo con una cara de profundo asco mientras llenaba unos documentos, subía información en su computadora y le hacia una llamada a la directora informándole lo sucedido, aunque al parecer la conversación no fue muy amena, al final Anju puso una sonrisa triunfal y colgó._

 _-Bien Yazawa Nico, solo falta una cosa para que tu nombramiento sea oficial... muéstrame tu vagina-_

 _-Que!?-_

 _Nico pensó que era una broma pero la cara seria de Anju le decía que eso no era para nada una broma._

 _-No lo tomes como algo pervertido, solo quiero asegurarme que no eres una...- la mandíbula de la ojipurpura se tenso y apretó las manos -...hermafrodita, yo misma te enseñare la mía una vez que tu lo hagas...-_

 _[Así que ella odia a las futa...]_

 _Nico entendía el significado detrás de tan inusual petición y aunque a ella las futa le eran algo sin importancia, dudo en si bajarse o no la ropa interior. No era por que tuviera algo que esconder, o tal ves si, ya que ver de nuevo el vídeo de Eri en compañía de alguien mas le provoco cierta reacción en su entrepierna, pero cuando pensó que ese asunto era vital para Anju y mas importante aun, para su venganza, si ninguna duda se bajo las pantaletas hasta las rodillas y alzo su falda. Anju al ver la cara decidida de Nico hecho un vistazo, le abrió los labios genitales, inspecciono que no estuviera escondiendo nada en medio de la vagina e ignoro la humedad en la lampiña entrepierna de la pelinegra. Anju termino la inspección para después ella hacer lo mismo que la pelinegra, se desabrocho el liguero, bajo sus pantaletas y alzo su falda. Nico no dudo e inspecciono a Anju justo como ella lo había hecho hace un momento y aunque sintió un poco avergonzada de ver que de las dos ella era la única que se humedeció con el vídeo de la rusa, termino con la inspección y no dijo nada._

 _-Bien, entonces déjame darte de nuevo la bienvenida al Comité Disciplinario Sub-Líder Yazawa Nico-_

 _-Cuide bien de mi Líder~- Nico hacia una pequeña reverencia y Anju sonreía alegremente._

 _-Tu primer acto oficial es traer aquí a la actual Presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Ayase Eri-_

 _-Si!-_

 _Nico se marchaba en busca de su presa, mientras que Anju preparaba todo para el castigo que se le impondría a Ayase Eri._

 _Fin del Flashback..._

.

.

.

Nico veía molesta que le pelirroja que la había humillado en el tren ahora era alumna de la escuela, aunque de pronto una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la pelinegra.

 _[Si ella me hizo eso en el tren... lo mas seguro es que tarde o temprano haga una tontería...]_

Nico al ver la limusina de la cual se había bajado la pelirroja pensó que ella seria uno de esos 'casos especiales'.

 _[Ya estoy ansiosa por poder verla gritar de dolor mientras me ruega porque la deje venirse...]_

Ante los constantes cambios de expresión y el sonrojo en la cara de su "hermana", Nozomi vio molesta a la que creyó culpable de todo eso...

 _[Esa pelirroja le interesa a Nicochi...?]_

Nozomi estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto que su "hermana" se iba en dirección contraria a la de los salones.

-Nozomi, yo aun tengo que hacer algunas cosas, así que adelantate sin mi...-

-Ok Nicochi... te esperare en el salón-

Al ver que Nozomi se fue, Nico saco su celular y busco dentro de sus contactos.

 _[Primero... creo que tendré que contactar a Eri para que averigüe todo sobre esa pelirroja...]_

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Y Así va el conteo de las musas y demás chicas:

Nishikino Maki (F+)

Yazawa Nico (F)

Toujou Nozomi (?)

Ayase Eri (F+)

Sonoda Umi (?)

Yuuki Anju (F)

Veo que a causado polémica mi historia, pero solo elevare el nivel de advertencia y seguiré con la historia según tenia planeado (Ni ganas de hacer otra versión cuando ya tengo 5 capítulos avanzados a.á) su publicación tampoco disminuirá, seguirá siendo de un cap. por semana todos los Jueves.

Gracias por los comentarios buenos y malos, de todos se aprende :3


	3. Expdte- No 03

.

 **WARNING!**

La siguiente historia contiene material que puede

resultar perturbador u/o ofensivo para algunos criterios.

Se recomienda discreción.

 **WARNING!**

.

 **Warning!** : La siguiente historia tiene contenido Futanari (mujeres con ambos órganos sexuales), si no te gusta este genero es mejor que te evites un mal rato al leerlo.

* * *

 **Female** **plus**

 **(F+)**

Expdte.- No. 03

En escuelas media superior, Bachillerato, Preparatoria o como en Japón las llamaban Kōtōgakkō (高等学校 , abreviado 高校 kōkō) el calendario escolar era un poco diferente al del resto del mundo ya que sus cursos comienzan en Abril y terminan en Marzo. Y las Preparatorias de integración F+ como Otonokizaka no eran la excepción. Así que cada mes de Abril, entraban nuevas alumnas junto a nuevas F+ las cuales estaban cubiertas por leyes de confidencialidad. Para ponerlo simple, si una F+ no quería que se supiera que lo era, la escuela estaba obligada a no divulgar su sexo.

Esto en si era un problema en otras escuelas que al descubrir a alguna F+ entre sus filas, muchas de las veces hombres y mujeres (incluidos maestros) las marginaban. Pero en escuelas como Otonokizaka que su objetivo era la "integración!" esto no era problema, es mas, muchas veces aprovechaban esto y ofrecían intercambios a esas chicas de escuelas normales y las invitaban a unirse a la "integración". Las chicas cuyas vidas eran miserables en escuelas publicas aceptaban gustosas tal invitación.

Debido a este constante flujo de alumnas, escuelas como Otonokizaka habían comenzado a recibir financiamiento privado para reconstruir y ampliar sus campus. Aunque claro las empresas y particulares no lo hacían por la bondad de sus corazones; muchos intereses políticos, nacionales y personales se movían en escuelas de integración como Otonokizaka.

.

[ooo]

.

Ayase Eri era una chica común que había vivido toda su vida en Japón junto a sus padres y su hermana, a pesar de ser un cuarto rusa ella jamas había visitado la tierra de sus abuelos. Ella era una chica seria y responsable de primer año que de ves en cuando se daba una escapada para relajarse de las presiones de ser candidata a vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil. A la rusa le gustaba calmarse mientras se masturbaba en los baños del viejo edificio de la escuela, aunque tuvo que encontrar otro lugar para hacer sus 'cosas' en cuanto el nuevo Comité Disciplinario puso su base en el viejo edificio. Al buscar por muchos lados, ella se dio cuenta que havia una vieja puerta en la parte trasera del club de arqueria, impulsada por la curiosidad ella busco las llaves y al no encontrarlas decidio preguntarle a sus senpai. Ellas le dijeron que esa llave debía estar en algún lugar del consejo estudiantil. Eri tardo varios meses en encontrar esa llave, es mas, ella paso de ser candidata a vice-presidenta a ser vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil antes de poder encontrar esa llave. Pero cuando lo hizo valió la pena porque pudo colarse al vestidor donde se cambiaban las chicas del club de arqueria, las cuales eran unas de las mas elegantes y hermosas chicas de toda la escuela.

(...)

Eri acudía corriendo al llamado de Nico, ella no podía dejarla esperando, dejarla esperando significaba tener que soportar la tortura de llevar esa cosa entre sus piernas nuevamente. Con esto en mente la rubia recordaba el día que su vida dio un giro y la dejo a merced de Yazawa Nico al tiempo que subía corriendo hacia la azotea donde la cito la pelinegra.

-Y todo por estarme masturbando termine así... *sigh* ...al menos ahora Nico es un poco mas amable que al principio-

.

 _Flashback..._

 _Eri llegaba al salón del Comité Disciplinario seguida de Nico. Aunque la rubia al principio se_ _negó a escuchar lo que decía Nico porque pensó que era otra suplica para que abriera su club, ella pronto supo que estaba en un error._

 _La rubia se sintió mareada y tan adolorida como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago al ver la banda roja que ahora colgaba del brazo de la pelinegra y en la cual se leía perfectamente 'Comité Disciplinario'._

 _Todo el trayecto hacía el Comité Disciplinario fue una tortura para Eri. Ella sabia que solo habían dos razones para ser llamada personalmente por un miembro del Comité; una era para avisarle sobre la expulsión de alguna chica importante de la escuela como lideres de club, presidentas de la clase e incluso maestras; la otra razón era para ella misma recibir sentencia. En su corazón Eri deseaba que no fuera por la ultima parte._

 _Cuando Eri entro al salón del Comité Disciplinario, de inmediato fue sorprendida por una gran descarga eléctrica que la dejo fuera de combate. Al tiempo que esto pasaba Nico se sorprendía por el repentino ataque de Anju en contra de Ayase con un arma paralizadora. Nico al preguntarle un poco alarmada que era lo que pasaba,_ _Anju no respondió y se dedico a arrastrar el pesado cuerpo de Eri hasta un escritorio viejo que no parecia tener lugar con la decoración de aquel salón._

 _-Las hermafroditas son todas iguales... ellas solo nos ven como un objeto del cual abusar... un agujero en el cual pueden meterse sin ninguna pena...-_

 _Anju hablaba mientras colocaba a Ayase bocabajo sobre un escritorio viejo de metal que parecia estar atornillado al piso._

 _-Ellas abusan de nosotras sin ninguna piedad y por escuelas como esta ellas se salen con la suya...-_

 _La ojipurpura sacaba unas largas cadenas unidas a unos grilletes del cajón central del escritorio. Separaba y le encadenaba cada pie a una de las patas del escritorio mientras que la inconsciente rubia solo se quejaba entre sueños._

 _-Y después de todo eso... ellas ...ella la dejo embarazada...- Anju dijo lo ultimo en un susurro casi inaudible._

 _-Y después tienes que tomar medidas para que tu vida no se arruine...-_

 _Nico estaba un poco intrigada de lo que decía Anju, por su tono parecia que relataba su historia o la de alguien muy cercano a ella, pero la pelinegra no pregunto, después de todo ese no era su asunto y si Anju no le quería decir abiertamente lo que paso, ella debería de respetar esa decisión._

 _Mientras la pelinegra pensaba todas esas cosas, la ojipurpura termino de encadenar los pies de Eri al escritorio._

 _-Por eso ahora me cuido al tratar con estas 'cosas'... ellas pueden ser muy peligrosas-_

 _Anju alzaba los brazos de la rubia y los encadenaba a cada una de las patas del escritorio, justo como lo había hecho con sus pies, hacia todo esto al tiempo que le mostraba lo que parecia ser una sonrisa amarga que quedo oculta tras su cabello._

 _Nico se sorprendía al ver que Anju tomaba tantas precauciones, aunque no le dio mucho tiempo de pensar en las cosas ya que_ _Anju alzaba la falda de Eri y bajaba sus pantaletas revelando con esto un trasero bien formado, una vagina intacta de un color rosa claro y un largo pero flácido miembro._

 _-Lista para esto Nico? lista para tomar tu venganza?_

 _Nico miro la retorcida sonrisa de Anju, miro a la inconsciente rusa encadenada al escritorio y no dudo, con determinación respondió con un 'SI' mientras se acercaba a Eri y la miraba con un poco de excitación._

 _(...)_

 _Eri estaba despertando totalmente, se sentía adormecida y todo lo que recordaba eran unos ojos purpuras mirándola con profundo odio y desprecio mientras escuchaba unas voces a lo lejos. Cuando intento moverse se dio cuenta que estaba boca abajo sobre un escritorio de metal y que ni sus manos y piernas las podía mover, pero lo mas importante era que su pene estaba siendo literalmente tratado como una pera de box._

 _-Q-que esta pasando!? qui-quien es!?-_

 _Eri podía sentir a dos personas, una parecia estarla golpeando en sus regiones privadas mientras que la otra se había sentado en el escritorio._

 _-Al parecer Ayase Eri~ es una pervertida que se pone dura al recibir golpes en el pene~-_

 _Eri reconocía la voz que venia de la chica sentada en el escritorio, esa era la voz de Yazawa Nico, la que la había guiado a este salón, la chica a la que le negó la apertura de su club._

 _-Ya-yazawa-san!? que crees que haces, suéltame de inmediato o- Un golpe aun mas fuerte a sus regiones blandas por parte de la otra persona hizo que Eri no dijera nada mas y solo chillara de dolor._

 _-O que Ayas... Eri!? que me vas a hacer? te vas a masturbar con mi falda? lamerás mi ropa interior? te correrás en mis calcetas como lo hiciste con la ropa de Sonoda-san?-_

 _-T-tu... así que eras tu la que creí ver ese día...-_

 _-Así que después de todo si me viste ,no? pero claro, no podías decir nada sobre haber visto a alguien merodeando fuera de los vestidores del club de arqueria por temor a que se descubriera tu secreto, verdad Eri~?-_

 _-...Suéltame ahora mismo o le diré a Yuuki-san lo que hiciste!-_

 _-Me dirás que a mi Ayase-san~?-_

 _-Yu-yuuki!?-_

 _Eri no entendía que pasaba, la voz de Yuuki Anju, la líder del Comité Disciplinario venia desde donde se suponía que estaba la otra persona que la había estado golpeando desde hace rato, al no entender que pasaba la rubia y grito desesperada por recibir respuestas._

 _-QUE ES ESTO, QUE ESTA PASANDO?-_

 _-Este es tu castigo Ayase Eri...-_

 _-Castigo!?-_

 _-Si, normalmente te expulsarían de la escuela por todo lo que hiciste... pero en casos como el tuyo la directora se niega a actuar conforme a lo que dictan las normas estatales... aunque gracias a eso yo tengo un "permiso especial" de hacer lo que se me plazca contigo, así que... bienvenida a tus clases de "Re-formación moral"-_

 _-QUE!? que estupideces dices Yuuki, suéltame en este memento o si no yo kyaaaaa!-_

 _Eri no terminaba su frase porque Nico había comenzado a acariciarle los glúteos para después bajarse del escritorio y apretarle su pene mientras movía su manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo muy lentamente._

 _-Ya-yazawa? que crees que haces, su-suéltame de inmediato o yo mhnn~ yo voy a!-_

 _Nico sonreía al ver a Eri en ese estado y soltó el enorme pene que tenia entre las manos._

 _-...q-que? que fue lo que paso, porque tu...-_

 _-Que eso no era lo que querías? que Nico te soltara de inmediato?-_

 _-Yo... yo no...-_

 _-Que paso Eri, acaso querías correrte en la mano de Nico Nii~?-_

 _-QUE-QUE DICES? yo... yo jamas haría algo así...-_

 _-Que bien Ayase-san, porque Nico no te dejara correrte ni una sola vez, ella te llevara al borde una y otra y otra vez pero se detendrá justo antes de que puedas liberarlo...-_

 _Esta vez hablaba Anju desde un poco mas lejos, mientras repetía en voz baja palabras como 'asquerosa', 'pervertida' o 'enferma' al tiempo que apuntaba cosas extrañas como 'No funciono', 'Aun tiene erección' y 'Buscar nuevo punto de golpe' en una diario._

 _-N-no puede ser...-_

 _-Espero que no tengas nada que hacer durante las siguientes cuatro horas Eri~-_

 _Al oír decir esto a Nico tan alegre mientras le pasaba suavemente las uñas por la punta de su pene a Eri le entro un gran miedo. Soportar horas de golpes y estimulasión sin dejarla eyacular de seguro la volvería loca._

 _-Y no te preocupes de tu erección Eri~ mientras dormías te hicimos tomar unas pastillas que mantendrán a tu 'chico' muy, muuuuy enérgico durante un largo rato~-_

 _-U-ustedes están locas, déjenme ir, déjenme ir defgmfh ifhg- Eri no podía gritar mas fuerte porque de repente le metieron un trapo en la boca. Eri asustada de esto lo escupió, al hacer esto vio que el trapo húmedo era su propia ropa interior cortada por los lados e intento gritar de nuevo aunque no tuvo caso porque antes que pudiera hacerlo Yuuki le volvió a meter las pantaletas de rayas azules con blanco a su boca y esta vez las aseguro con una gruesa cinta gris alrededor de sus labios._

 _-No te preocupes Ayase-san, nosotras te dejaremos ir... claro no sin antes colocarte 'esto', ya que no queremos que vuelvas a cometer los mismos crímenes, verdad?-_

 _Eri reconocía el aparato que Anju le mostraba, era una versión un poco modificada y modernizada de lo que ella había visto en la clase de historia hace algunos años... un cinturón de castidad._

 _-Con esto evitaremos que te puedas tocar indebidamente en la escuela~ aunque tendrás que aguantar también en tu casa, espero que puedas soportarlo, si~- Nico cantaba alegre mientras que le había comenzado a dar leves caricias a la punta del rígido miembro de Eri, mientras que esta comenzaba a llorar, se sacudía intentando zafarse de las cadenas y las caricias que le estaban literalmente volviendo loca de placer._

 _(...)_

 _Eri había pasado por esta tortura una semana entera, en la cual en las mañanas ella iba Comité Disciplinario para que Nico limpiara los restos de orina y liquido pre-seminal que le escurrían a la rubia, por las tardes ella iba para que la masturbaran y golpearan en diferentes partes de su intimidad una y otra vez pero sin dejarla eyacular, así fue toda la semana hasta el domingo, en el cual por fin le levantaron el castigo y le quitaron definitivamente el cinturón de castidad. Nico como recompensa a la rubia por pasar por todo esto la hizo correrse como nunca antes con su boca, aunque Anju no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso y se opuso firmemente a ello, al final dejo que Nico tomara sus propias decisiones y la dejo complacer a Eri._

 _Fin del Flashback..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-*sigh* No quiero pasar por lo mismo de nuevo...- Eri decía esto mientras llegaba al lugar donde la había citado la pelinegra, ella había corrido hasta la azotea para no hacer esperar a la pelinegra pues ella recordaba que tan sádica podía ser Nico si se le molestaba, aunque no era brutal como Yuuki, al menos Nico la hacia correrse con sus caricias expertas y no como Anju que primero podía arrancarte el miembro antes que darte una caricia.

 _'Jamas hubiera hecho nada de eso si no fuera porque si no hago lo que ellas me dicen seré expulsada de la escuela y subirán a internet ese vídeo mio masturbándome'_ Esto es lo que solía decir Eri al principio de esa semana, pero después de haber eyaculado en al boca de Nico, ella se vio yendo regularmente al Comité Disciplinario para su "revisión" que no era nada mas que la excusa para que Nico le diera una mano con su 'creciente' problema.

Al principio la pelinegra estaba renuente en 'liberar' la tensión sexual de Eri. Para la chica de ojos carmín había sido cosa de una vez y ya, lo había hecho por curiosidad y porque negarlo, excitación. Pero se suponía que eso seria todo, aunque debido a la insistencia de la rubia al final acepto. No obstante Nico puso la condición de que solo seria masturbación, jamas tendrían sexo y ademas la rubia le haría uno que otro favor, ya que en sus propias palabras: "Tener a la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil en la bolsa podría ser algo bueno~". Ante tales demandas Eri pensaba en negarse, pero su deseo fue mas fuerte que su razón así que termino aceptando el trato. La rubia no volvió a decir que era por chantaje, ella estaba ahí por decisión propia.

Desde entonces la "Revisión" fue creada para las F+ que pudieran traer algún beneficio. A cambio de 'echarles una mano' ellas hacían algunas cosas para el Comité Disciplinario. Al principio Anju estaba totalmente en contra, pero al ver que su red de espías crecía, dejo que Nico se encargara de las "revisiones" mientras que ella seguía con su investigación aplicando los castigos.

-Llegas tarde Eri-

-No digas eso Nico, si vine corriendo apenas recibí tu mensaje...-

-...Aun así tardaste-

Esta dinámica era algo común en ellas, aunque al paso del tiempo ellas dos terminaron siendo algo así como amigas o amigas con derechos, la rubia seguía sin poder desobedecer a Nico, hacerlo llevaría un castigo y no de el que tenia final feliz, no, seria uno al estilo de Anju y eso si que le helaba la sangre a la rusa. Aunque por otra parte, la rusa podía disfrutar de las expertas atenciones de Nico cuando quisiera.

-Claro que me iba a tardar, aun estamos en clases, tuve que inventarme que me dolía el estomago para que la maestra me dejara salir!-

-Bien, bien, Nico sera benevolente y lo dejara pasar~-

-G-gracias Nico...-

-O al menos que quieres que Nico sea ruda contigo de nuevo~-

Ante la mención de esto y la picara sonrisa de Nico, Eri se sonrojo enormemente mientras intentaba negar que ella quería un 'buen' castigo.

-N-no, yo no... es solo eso... yo estoy bien con las cosas así...-

-...Bueno, si eso quieres Nico no insistirá mas-

-Si, bueno... y para que me llamaste?-

Ante la pregunta el aire serio que Nico siempre tenia regreso y contesto de manera tranquila.

-La pelirroja de esta mañana-

-La que se bajo de la limusina?-

-Si, esa misma...-

-Q-que quieres con ella, no me digas que...-

-...?-

-A la pequeña Nico por fin le llego la primavera~-

Nico puso una cara llena de fastidio y algo molesta le contesto a la rubia.

-...Eres idiota o que, ella es solo una de ustedes y quiero mantenerla bajo vigilancia-

Eri tardo un poco en procesar lo que le dijo la pelinegra, ella no entendía como es que se entero Nico.

-Es una de nosotras... espera que? y tu como sabes eso, pensé que los registros de la escuela son confidenciales...-

-...Es un secreto el como lo se, si! Lo que se es que ella es una ofensora peligrosa que puede que tengamos que expulsar o "reformar" de inmediato...-

Al pensar tanto en como es que Nico conocía el secreto de la pelirroja, una conversación se le vino a la mente a la rubia. Era la conversación que tuvo hace unos días con Nozomi, su vice-presidenta y mejor amiga desde principios del segundo grado, que fue cuando la pelimorada se transfirió a Otonokizaka.

-No me digas que... la pelirroja fue la que te dejo toda cubierta de semen!?-

-Q-que fue lo que dijiste!? ...un momento donde escuchaste eso?-

-Bueno yo...-

-Dímelo Eri-

-Es que yo no...-

-Si no quieres que tome ese trozo de carne que llamas pene y lo pase por la guillotina de la sala de maestros, sera mejor que me digas quien te dijo eso!-

Ante esto, la escalofriante escena de su pene cercenado vino a la mente de Eri y no pudo seguir guardando el secreto.

-F-fue Non-chan... ella se preocupo, pensó que algo había pasado en el comité disciplinario y me dijo que si podía investigar un poco...-

-Esa estúpida... metiendo sus narices donde no la llaman...-

-No le digas así Nico, recuerda que ahora Nozomi es tu hermana... deberías de respetarla un poco mas-

-Quien respetaría a una pervertida como ella que se divierte apretando los pechos de una chica... ademas ella es mi hermanastra, no le debo a ella o a ese estúpido viejo ningún tipo de respeto o alguna cosa por el estilo-

-Nozomi se pondría triste si te escucha hablar así...-

-Mejor para ti, no?-

-Q-que dices!?-

-Que si eso pasa tu podrías "consolarla" un poco~-

-Yo-yo no pienso así de Non-chan... t-tu sabes que me gusta Umi!-

-Si, pero e visto como te le quedas viendo, en especial a sus pechos... estoy segura que se sentiría genial poner tu 'verga' en medio de esos 'melones', no?

-Nico! no hables así de ella y deja ese lenguaje tan vulgar!-

Al ver a Eri realmente enojada Nico decidio que era mejor no seguir molestándola. Si una cosa le enseño el incidente del tren es que ella no tenia el control absoluto sobre las F+.

-... si, si, esta bien, ya no diré nada de Nozomi-

-хорошо~-

-Ademas... no puedes preocuparte mucho por ella o si, desde que Umi esta con la hija de la directora...-

-...-

-Así no te puedes acercar a ella, verdad?-

-...Cállate... lo de Kotori y Umi no va a durar mucho, yo... yo lo se...-

-Yo no diría eso~ Umi es muuuy apasionada y de seguro dejara embarazada a la hija de la directora antes que termine el año~-

-Dejarla embarazada, espera un momento... Umi también es futa!? ...tu, tu como lo sabes!?-

-Dah~ tu como crees?-

Eri pensó un poco en como es que Nico sabia el secreto de Umi y aunque tardo un poco, tras pensarlo la respuesta fue obvia.

-E-ella fue al Comité Disciplinario!?-

-Si, y Nico Nii~ le dio un trato suuuuper especial~-

-...yo no sabia eso...-

-Es mas, que dices si la próxima vez que Umi venga su 'revisión' te invito a ti para que lo hagan juntas?-

-Yo... yo... yo...-

-Vamos, tómalo como mi agradecimiento adelantado por lo de la pelirroja-

-E-esta bien, averiguare todo sobre la pelirroja y te lo diré...-

-Gracias Eri~ ...y ya que perdimos la clase, quieres que te 'ayude' un poco?-

Nico deslizaba lentamente su mano debajo de la falda de la rubia y le acariciaba suavemente el muslo, esta en respuesta asentía con la cabeza. Nico sonrió un poco al ver a Eri tan emocionada y si mas preámbulos metió su mano dentro de las pantaletas de la rubia y de un solo movimiento libero el enorme miembro de su apretada prisión. Al preguntarle a la rubia como lo quería ella solo le respondió 't-tu boca'. Nico no pregunto mas y se arrodillo frente a la rubia al tiempo que ponía a trabajar sus labios en la cabeza del miembro de Eri, con pequeños besos y suaves lamidas con la lengua, Nico lograba que el pene de la rubia llegara al máximo de su erección. La pelinegra recorría todo el pene de la rubia con la lengua mientras que con las manos le estimulaba la cabeza y sus partes femeninas. Eri pronto comenzaba a gemir mientras le pedía a Nico que dejara de provocarla, la pelinegra sonrió un poco y capturo el pene de la rusa con su boca, haciendo pequeñas succiones, moviendo la lengua al rededor de la cabeza y permitiendole a la rubia que le metiera el pene hasta el fondo de su garganta.

Mientras Eri terminaba sus embates a la garganta de la pelinegra y la hacia beber su semen pidiéndole que tragara y sorbiera hasta la ultima gota de su uretra, la pequeña pelinegra fantaseaba con su próxima venganza en contra de la pelirroja.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Y Así va el conteo de las musas y demás chicas:

Nishikino Maki (F+)

Yazawa Nico (F)

Toujou Nozomi (?)

Ayase Eri (F+)

Minami Kotori (?)

Sonoda Umi (F+)

Yuuki Anju (F)

Me alegra ver que a algunos de ustedes si les agrado la trama :d


	4. Expdte- No 04

.

 **WARNING!**

La siguiente historia contiene material que puede

resultar perturbador u/o ofensivo para algunos criterios.

Se recomienda discreción.

 **WARNING!**

.

 **Warning!** : La siguiente historia tiene contenido Futanari (mujeres con ambos órganos sexuales), si no te gusta este genero es mejor que te evites un mal rato al leerlo.

* * *

 **Female** **plus**

 **(F+)**

Expdte.- No. 04

Entre las F+ hay un grupo extremadamente reducido de chicas que recibe aun mas discriminación que las demás. Esto se debe en gran medida a que el tamaño de sus miembros masculinos es inusualmente grande, incluso para las que sufren Hermafroditismo verdadero avanzado. Estas chicas pasan gran parte de su vida sin usar sus partes masculinas en una compañera ya que ni las F+ o las mujeres normales pueden soportar tales medidas que van desde los 42 hasta el récord mundial de 61.9 centímetros.

Esta condición genética y en pocas veces enfermedad era llamada Macrofalosomía. Esta condición ya estaba presente antes que las F+ aparecieran en el mundo y los hombres que la sufrían tenían una vida sexual complicada y llena de retos. Pero al presentarse esta enfermedad en Hermafroditas (F+), los retos aumentaron de nivel. Debido a su ya de por si tamaño mayor en cuanto el resto de la población masculina, las F+ que sufrían de esta condición alcanzaban tamaños en sus miembros solo vistos en animales grandes como caballos y toros. Al ser esta la referencia mas cercana en cuanto al tamaño de sus miembros, ellas eran tratadas como fenómenos, incluso por otras F+.

La única esperanza para una vida normal de las hermafroditas que sufren este problema es someterse a una operación de reducción o amputación de miembro. Aunque muchas solo decidían no usar su miembro y tener una pareja que soporte su condición (Ya sea hombre, mujer u/o hermafrodita).

Debido a su inusual miembro, muchas de ellas eran contactadas por personas del mundo del entretenimiento para adultos para protagonizar películas que se venden a exorbitantes sumas de dinero. Otras cuantas se publicitaban a ellas mismas y se convertían en amantes de mujeres interesadas en cosas extremas. Y por ultimo algunos rumores mencionaban que algunas de ellas eran secuestradas y vendidas como esclavas sexuales.

.

[ooo]

.

Caía la tarde en Otonokizaka, muchas alumnas ya se habían ido a sus casas y las que quedaban estaban en actividades de sus clubs, encargos que les dieron los maestros o en el caso de cierta pelimorada, atareada con asuntos del consejo estudiantil.

Nozomi intentaba con todo su ser poner atención a los papeles que tenia en frente de ella, pero simplemente no podía, ella no podía quitarse la imagen de su hermana viendo de esa manera a la pelirroja, actuando tan diferente y sobre todo con ese gran sonrojo cruzando su cara de oreja a oreja.

 _[Nicochi a estado rara desde esta mañana que vimos a esa chica bajarse de la limusina...]_

Nozomi, la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil estaba preocupada por Nico, su hermanastra. Ella jamas havia visto a su hermanita con ese semblante en la cara y aunque solo la conocía desde hace un año, la pelimorada supo muy bien que ese sonrojo era inusual en la pelinegra. De hecho por unos momentos ese rostro le recordaba a la misma expresión que Nico puso aquel día que las dos estuvieron en la ducha.

 _[Que paso exactamente ese día...]_

Nozomi recordaba un día de la semana antepasada cuando Nico havia dicho que iba la escuela a hacerse cargo de algunas cosas pendientes de comité disciplinario, pero ella regreso antes de lo que dijo que regresaría con su ropa hecha un desastre y de el peor humor posible...

 _._

 _Flashback..._

 _N_ _ico se había metido en el baño hace ya mucho rato, el sonido del agua apenas se oía, todo lo que salia del baño eran los gritos de Nico diciendo 'maldición, maldición' una y otra vez._

 _Como era de esperarse este comportamiento preocupo a Nozomi así que decidio entrar sin hacer ningún ruido al baño. Al ver la ropa de Nico tirada en el suelo se sorprendió un poco, ya que Nico siempre había sido muy cuidadosa con sus cosas. Era muy inusual para Nozomi ver que Nico dejara su ropa o cualquier cosa suya tirada como basura. Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, pensando que incluso su ordenada hermanita tenia un lado descuidado, la pelimorada sonrió un poco y se dispuso a arreglar ese desastre._

 _Cuando Nozomi se acerco a recoger la ropa de su descuidada hermanita, por poco y soltó un grito al ver que tanto los zapatos, las calcetas, la falda y las pantaletas estaban empapadas en semen._

 _[Que es esto!]_

 _Nozomi no entendía que le había pasado a Nico como para que su ropa quedara de esa manera, lo único que sabia con certeza es que la ropa de su "hermanita" estaba cubierta en semen y ella se fue muy enojada directo a bañarse. Al unir estas dos cosas un pensamiento cruzo la mente de la pelimorada 'La violaron!?'_

 _Ajena a todo lo demás Nozomi corrió a la ducha y abrió la pequeña cortina, en ella encontró a Nico sentada en un rincón maldiciendo una y otra vez mientras que el agua recorría su cuerpo._

 _-Nicochi!-_

 _Nozomi iba a abrazar a su hermana pero una bofetada la interrumpió a medio camino._

 _-Quien te dijo que podías espiarme en el baño!?-_

 _-No-no es eso Nicochi es solo que yo-_

 _-Tanto quieres 'esto' que vienes a verlo mientras me ducho!?- Nico dijo eso mientras que con su mano señalaba su entrepierna, haciéndole saber a Nozomi que era lo que se refería con 'esto'._

 _-He? n-no Nicochi- aunque Nozomi desvió la mirada en el acto, pudo ver perfectamente la pequeña y lampiña vagina de su 'hermanita' y amor imposible -Y-yo solo estaba preocupada por ti, tus ropas están empapadas en sem- Nozomi no pudo terminar su frase porque Nico salio de la bañera y le tomo con mucha fuerza cierta parte de sus cuerpo._

 _-_ _Serias mas creíble si no tuvieras esto tan duro...- Nico hacia mas fuerte su agarre sobre el pene que se asomaba bajo la falda de su hermanastra. Ante esto Nozomi intentaba desesperadamente zafarse de aquel agarre, pero las caricias de Nico parecían ser su mayor debilidad._

 _De un momento a otro Nozomi estaba tirada en la bañera con la regadera mojandole la ropa mientras que Nico se entretenía lamiendole su miembro como si de una paleta se tratara._

 _-Ni-nicochi!?-_

 _-Cállate, y no digas nada...-_

 _-Pe-pero Nicochi tu mhmmnnn~-_

 _-Que te calles... tu solo debes estar quieta hasta que yo termine...- Nico con un gran sonrojo en el rostro le ordenaba a su hermanastra que no hiciera nada._

 _Sin mas que decir Nico tomo el largo miembro de la pelimorada y se lo acerco lo mas posible a esta misma al vientre, haciendo que el rígido pene llegara a descansar en los grandes pechos de la misma Nozomi. Nico vio la avergonzada cara de su hermanastra y se divirtió preguntándole si ella usaba sus pechos en ella misma para masturbarse. Aunque Nozomi lo negó, la mirada esquiva de la pelimorada le dio entender a Nico que había acertado._

 _-Y cuanto mide Nozomi? Cuarenta, cincuenta o esta cerca de los sesenta centímetros?_

 _-Yo... yo no lo he medido...-_

 _Nico solo dijo 'deberías hacerlo' para después sentarse sobre el enorme y rígido miembro de Nozomi y comenzar a mover las caderas. La pelimorada al sentir los cálidos pétalos de Nico pasearse a todo lo largo de su rígido miembro, deseo poder penetrarla ahora mismo, pero sabia que si hacia tal cosa, terminaría por lastimar gravemente a Nico y lo que era aun peor, si ella se movía en contra de las ordenes de la pelinegra, ella la iba a odiar de por vida y sus esperanzas de alguna vez llegar a ser algo mas con su "hermana" se irían para siempre._

 _-Ni-nicochi...-_

 _-Jum... todas ustedes son tan fáciles... lo único que piensan es en sexo...-_

 _Ante tales acusaciones Nozomi no dijo nada, aunque quería decirle que ella no era así, que si ella estaba así era porque Nico estaba sobre ella haciendo eso a su pene, que era porque ella la quería, que era porque desde que se transfirió a Otonokizaka ella se enamoro a primera vista de la pelinegra, pero al final... no dijo nada y se callo todo._

 _Nico miraba con un poco de superioridad a su hermanastra y sentía que había recuperado un poco de el control que perdió en el tren; el control que la excitaba tanto había regresado a ella y se había multiplicado al ser su "hermana" a la que dominaba._

 _Al tiempo que temblaba un poco Nico apretó fuertemente los pechos de sus hermanastra por encima de la ropa mojada, ella estaba llegando al orgasmo pero no lo daría a conocer tan fácil, ya que para ella el reconocer que se había corrido solo frotando su vagina contra el enorme pene de su hermanastra seria una derrota. Mas un sabiendo que se encontraba sensible después de masturbarse al recordar a la pelirroja que la asalto en el tren._

 _-Realmente... ustedes solo piensan en sexo...-_

 _La pelimorada realmente quería gritarle a su pequeña, arrogante y engreída hermanastra que ella la amaba y que soportaría todo con tal de estar con ella pero sabia que en cuanto le declarara su amor, las cosas entre ellas dos nunca volverían a ser iguales._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Fin del flashback_

-Nozomi, que tienes?-

-He? que?-

Los pensamientos de la pelimorada fueron interrumpidos por su rubia compañera, la presienta del consejo estudiantil Ayase Eri.

-Desde hace rato estas distraída, llevas viendo la misma hoja por diez minutos-

-...Ehehe~ es que esto es algo difícil Erichi~-

Nozomi intentaba parecer normal y rogaba porque Eri no se diera cuenta que su erección se asomaba fácilmente por debajo de su falda.

Eri al ver rara a Nozomi, se acerco, le quito la hoja y la volteo.

-Ademas tenias la hoja al revés...-

-...A de ser por eso que no la entendía y se me hacia tan difícil ~yan-

El corazón de Nozomi estaba latiendo a mil por hora, Eri estaba justo a su lado y si la rubia bajaba un poco la mirada fácilmente la podría descubrir.

-Nozomi... te peleaste de nuevo con Nico?-

Ante la mención de su pelea con Nico, toda la excitación de la pelimorada murió en un instante.

-Mmm no, no fue exactamente una pelea, ella solo me ignoro cuando le pregunte sobre el porque se salto la clase y su estado de animo~-

Nozomi ponía una cara triste y esto le partía el corazón a la rusa. Si bien era cierto que a Eri le gustaba Umi desde el momento que la vio, también era cierto que Nico llevaba un poco de verdad en lo que le dijo. Eri deseaba a Nozomi, la deseaba a tal punto que ahora era la pelimorada la que ocupaba su mente cuando se masturbaba, aunque algo raro pasaba en sus fantasías, ella no dominaba a Nozomi salvajemente como lo hacia en las fantasías que tuvo sobre Umi o algunas otras chicas que se le cruzaban por la mente. Ella le hacia tiernamente el amor a la pelimorada y cuando terminaba, la abrazaba y besaba como si fuera la cosa mas delicada y preciada en este mundo. Debido a esto la rubia pensaba que había algo mal con ella, ya que no era normal que se sintiera culpable cada vez que se auto satisfacía con la imagen de Nozomi, cuando en el pasado eso jamas le paso con ninguna de las chicas con las que fantaseo.

-Anímate Nozomi, estoy segura que se le pasara... solo a de ser que esta estresada con la elección de la nueva líder del Comité Disciplinario-

-...Si, eso debe ser-

-Si, así que no te apures y concéntrate en el trabajo, que a nosotras tampoco nos queda mucho tiempo antes de que inicien las elecciones de la próxima presidenta del consejo estudiantil-

-Pero si acabamos de empezar el nuevo ciclo escolar Erichi~ y las elecciones son dentro de varios meses~-

-No importa, nosotras debemos dejar todo listo para la siguiente presidenta!-

-Siempre tan seria Erichi~ por eso te quiero~-

Nozomi saltaba a los brazos de Eri y le daba un fuerte abrazo que servia para darse ánimos a si misma y seguir adelante. Mientras que para la rubia ese abrazo le hacia daño, ella tenia pensamientos impuros sobre la chica de cabellos morados que la abrazaba, hacia cosas indecorosas con la hermanastra (y amor a primera vista) de la chica de ojos esmeraldas que tenia entre los brazos y peor aun, ella planeaba seguir haciendo esto sin detenerse.

 _[Realmente soy de lo peor... se que a Non-chan le gusta Nico y aun así yo... yo la uso para descargar mis deseos...]_ Un rápido vistazo al triste rostro de la pelimorada fue todo lo que Eri necesito para sentirse aun peor.

 _[Perdóname Nozomi...]_

Eri no menciono nada y solo respondió el abrazó de la pelimorada con un abrazo aun mas fuerte y cargado de un sin fin de sentimientos.

(...)

Los deberes del consejo estudiantil terminaron y Nozomi aunque salio un poco tarde de Otonokizaka, aun así llegaba a tiempo a casa para la cena.

La cena familiar en el apartamento de los Toujou era algo que le gustaba mucho a Nozomi. Siempre lleno de risas, calor de hogar y comida deliciosa, todo lo contrario a como ella había estado viviendo, siempre sola en su casa y sin nadie con quien reír.

El cambio en el ambiente familiar de Nozomi se dio cuando su padre se divorcio de su madre, aunque no le dieron muchos detalles, por lo que alcanzo a oír de las peleas que sus padres tenían todo el tiempo, pudo deducir que su madre era toda una 'jugadora' y en cada ciudad que habían visitado tenia una o dos amantes. Lo que Nozomi no sabia es que cuando su padre se harto de esta situación trato de arreglar las cosas en su matrimonio. Usando la mudanza del ultimo trabajo que tuvo se dispuso a vivir con su esposa como si fueran recién casados para ver si eso arreglaba un poco las cosas. Con esto en mente inscribió a Nozomi en una escuela con dormitorios, la UTX en Tokio. Y aunque al principio parecia una buena idea, al final todo fue un gran error, ya que sin constante ojo de Nozomi sobre su madre cuando llegaba a la casa, su esposa no tardo nada en desatarse aun mas: llevando chicas y chicos a la casa, metiéndose con mujeres casadas, vecinas de los departamentos contiguos, e incluso llego al punto en el que embarazo a una de sus muchas amantes. Ya con esto como colmo, el señor Sadao Toujou se divorcio de su infiel esposa futanari, se mudo con su hija y rento un apartamento pequeño para los dos al tiempo que cambio a su hija a una escuela mas cercana, Otonokizaka.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el padre de la pelimorada encontrara el amor en los brazos de la viuda madre de cuatro Kohina Yazawa. Aunque al principio nada fue fácil, después de unos pocos meses ella ya era parte de la familia y sus hermanitas y hermanito la llamaban "onee-chan"... bueno todos excepto Nico, que no llevaba muy bien la transición de la pelimorada de amiga molesta a ahora hermana mayor, y ni se diga lo de tener un nuevo "padre". Es mas la pelinegra aun veía como unos intrusos a Nozomi y su Papá.

-Onee-chan no comas toda la carne!-

-Pero mi carne...-

Cocoro regañaba a Nozomi por servirse el plato con pura carne y nada de verduras.

-Come mas verduras!-

-Yan~ Cocoro-chan se enojo conmigo~ voy a llorar-

-Onee-chan nadie te cree esas falsas lagrimas- Cocoa reía un poco mientras que hacia los pimientos a un lado.

-Bu~hu voy a llorar, ni Cocoa-chan me cree~-

-Te vas a poner mas gorda si no comes verduras- Nico soltó este comentario de forma seca y sin el menor signo de remordimiento.

-M-mas!?-

-Gord- el mas pequeño de la familia iba a decir algo pero Nozomi le apretó los cachetes y le dijo de manera amenazante -Koutaro...kun, onee-chan se pondrá realmente enojada si terminas esa frase...-

-Ya, ya niños, coman bien- El señor Toujou decía de manera seria pero en sus ojos se veía que realmente disfrutaba ese ambiente.

-Si, coman bien, quieren crecer grandes y fuertes como Nozomi, verdad~- La nueva señora Toujou dijo esto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras veía a su nueva gran familia.

Ante esto ultimo los ojos de Cocoa y Cocoro brillaron y comenzaron a comer mientras que Koutaro llamo enana a Nico, cosa que Nico respondió con un golpe en la cabeza.

La cena paso entre risas y bromas, para después irse todos a sus cuartos y prepararse para dormir.

(...)

*sigh* Nico suspiraba por enésima vez en el día y Nozomi se armaba de valor para preguntarle a su hermana por su situación.

-Nicochi... algo realmente malo paso ese día, verdad?-

Nozomi soltaba esto desde su colchón en la parte baja de la litera.

-Nico no sabe de que hablas~-

-...Tiene algo que ver con la pelirroja que vimos en la mañana?-

-...-

-E-ella fue la que te hizo eso?-

-...No Nozomi y ya deja por la paz ese asunto...-

Nico se tapaba completamente con las abanas y dejaba salir falsos sonidos como si se hubiera dormido pero era mas que obvio que no se iba a dormir en tres segundos.

-Yo solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea Nicochi... a pesar de lo que paso en la bañera y-yo aun te sigo apoyando-

-...-

-Buenas noches Nicochi...-

Nozomi apagaba las luces y Nico solo se sumergía en los recuerdos de ese día.

.

 _Flashback..._

 _Nico atravesaba rápidamente la puerta del gran y nuevo apartamento que compartía con su madre, su padrastro, sus dos hermanas, su nueva "hermana mayor" y su hermanito menor. La pelinegra acababa de tener un encuentro realmente indignante con una acosadora y esto la tenia del peor humor posible._

 _A Nico le gustaba creer que ella podía hacerse cargo de cualquier pervertida F+ que se cruzara en su camino, lo hacia todo el tiempo en sus labores de sub-líder del Comité_ _Disciplinario, por eso ella tenia la completa seguridad de poder hacerse cargo de las F+ como si de un juego se tratara. Un completo error, el incidente del tren le mostró que su poder y autoridad no eran nada que temer en el mundo real, esa F+ pelirroja se lo dejo bien claro cuando la uso como le dio su gana._

 _Nico se fue corriendo a el baño e hizo caso omiso de las preocupadas preguntas de Nozomi, ella solo quería quitarse de encima aquel olor tan penetrante que dejo en ella todo el semen que derramo en sus pantaletas la pervertida pelirroja. Nico se desnudo de inmediato y se reviso en el espejo._

 _Desastre. Era la única palabra que se le venia a la mente al ver su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que havia en el baño; Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, su maquillaje se había corrido por completo y por su cara rodaban lagrimas negras; La muñeca que le había torcido esa acosadora aun le dolía y ahora daba leves signos de ponerse amoratada, esto era sin lugar a dudas la prueba de que ten fuerte la havia agarrado aquella pelirroja; Sobre sus piernas escurría el semen que si piedad alguna le eyaculo encima esa pervertida de falda negra, ese semen havia sido un martirio de soportar, no podía quitarse las pantaletas e ir sin nada por la calle, así que le toco caminar con el semen escurriendo de su ropa interior, empapando su intimidad por completo, metiéndose en sus rincones mas privados, derramándose a gotas por sus piernas hasta formar un camino que llegaba a sus calcetas, las cuales prontamente se vieron empapadas con aquel pegajoso liquido blanco._

 _No siendo esto suficiente havia algo que a ella le molestaba mas que el desastre en el que estaba, una cosa que ella miro en el espejo con un poco de molestia, su propia vagina. La pelirroja no solo se dio el gusto de venirse dentro de su ropa interior, ella también se dio el gusto de hacerla correrse como nunca con sus inexpertas, torpes y burdas caricias._

 _-Maldición!-_

 _Nico dejo de verse en el espejo y solo se metió a darse una ducha, ella quería quitar todo rastro del semen que la cubría. Talló y talló su cuerpo para estar segura que aquel liquido se havia ido, talló tanto que algunas veces le dolía donde tallaba, pero al llegar a su zona mas privada las fuertes fricciones se convirtieron en suaves y delicados roces lo cuales a su vez se convirtieron en rítmicas caricias que le arrebataron un lento y pronunciado orgasmo._

 _-Maldición...-_

 _Fin del Flashback._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Nico recordaba lo que paso antes y después de que Nozomi entrara en la ducha y de un momento a otro comenzó a tocarse levemente su parte mas privada. Aunque Nico no tenia mucho tiempo para auto complacerse, cuando ella decidía hacerlo, siempre procuraba que fuera en el baño ya que desde que sus madre se volvió a casar y se mudaron a un nuevo apartamento, ella perdió la intimidad de su cuarto. Ahora si se masturbaba en su cuarto había riesgo de ser descubierta por Nozomi, aunque al recordar lo que paso en la ducha con Nozomi, toda duda se fue y comenzó a acariciar directamente su zona mas sensible.

Nozomi por su parte no podía cerrar los ojos, ella sabia lo que estaba haciendo su hermanita en la litera de arriba, el suave meneo de la litera, los casi inaudibles pero dulces gemidos y el erótico olor que se apoderaba de toda al habitación le daba a Nozomi la clara idea de lo que su hermanita hacia halla arriba. La pelimorada no pudiendo soportar mas se decidía a masturbarse cuando algo la sorprendió.

-Lo siento... a veces puedo ser muy mala... y yo pues... realmente siento lo de la ducha, no debí hacerte eso Nozomi...-

Nozomi se sorprendía al escuchar la disculpa de Nico, aunque se sorprendió mas cuando desde la litera de arriba le lanzaron un trapo rosa húmedo.

-Heh? que es est... !-

Cuando Nozomi entendió que ese trapo húmedo y cálido en realidad eran las pantaletas que Nico había estado usando hace solo unos instantes, se quedo sin habla.

-Se que te gusta usarlas sobre la cabeza de tu pene para masturbarte... te he visto algunas veces haciéndolo con mis pantis usadas...-

-No... yo...-

-Esta bien, tómalo como una disculpa, si?

-P-pero Nicochi...

-Acepta mi disculpa y acordemos que a-ambas podemos hacer ese tipo de cosas en nuestro cuarto... si?-

-Heh?-

-L-lo que digo es que t-tu te puedes satisfacer y yo... yo también... si?-

Nozomi estaba incrédula ante la propuesta de Nico, básicamente su hermanita le estaba dando permiso de masturbarse con sus pantaletas. Y aunque al principio dudaba, la voz llena de urgencia de Nico le hizo ver a la pelimorada que su hermanita estaba tan excitada que quería poderse masturbar libremente aunque Nozomi estuviera despierta y lo supiera.

-O-ok Nicochi... a-ambas podemos ha-hacerlo...-

La pelimorada solo escucho un leve 'si' antes que el meneo y los pequeños gemidos comenzaran de nuevo en la litera de arriba. Con esto en mente y las pantis húmedas de Nico en su mano, Nozomi decidio comenzar a masturbarse mientras que en la litera de arriba la pelinegra hacia lo propio.

Ruidos húmedos, el roce de ropa contra ropa, pequeños gemidos y sacudidas de la litera eran los sonidos que reinaban en el cuarto de las hermanastras hasta que todo paro y ambas respiraron profundamente para tratar de ahogar sus gemidos en el fondo de sus gargantas.

-...Ya terminaste Nozomi?-

-S-si... y tu Nicochi?-

-Ta-también...

Unos largos instantes de silencio se dejaron caer en el cuarto hasta que la pelinegra decidio hablar de nuevo.

-Y... donde echaste tu... bueno ya sabes, tu semen, s-siempre si usaste mis pantis?-

Nozomi se avergonzó pero contesto a la indiscreta pregunta de sus hermanita.

-...me saque la camiseta que traía y lo libere ahí-

Nico reía un poco mientras Nozomi un poco molesta le preguntaba que era lo que pasaba.

-Que mamá de seguro va a regañarte por usar una camiseta-

-...me despertare temprano y la lavare yo misma-

-Buena suerte con eso... y ya que estas en eso... mmm mis pantis... ta-también podrías lavarlas?-

Nozomi se sonrojo ante la petición de su hermanita y decidio decirle que si, aunque no era necesario que la pelinegra se lo pidiera; ella misma ya había decidido hacerlo, ya que aunque no era mentira que Nozomi libreo su semen en la camiseta que traía, lo que no menciono es que si uso las pantis rosas de su hermanita sobre su pene al masturbarse.

-S-si, si, también lavare tus pantis...-

-Gra-gracias Nozomi...-

-Bu-buenas noches Nicochi-

-Buenas noches Nozomi...-

Las dos hermanastras se dieron las buenas noches pero ninguna estaba durmiendo, aun estaban muy excitadas por haberse masturbado en el mismo cuarto que les tomo al menos media hora poder conciliar el sueño y bajar la excitación.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Así va el conteo de las musas y demás chicas:

Nishikino Maki (F+)

Yazawa Nico (F)

Toujou Nozomi (F+)

Ayase Eri (F+)

Minami Kotori (?)

Sonoda Umi (F+)

Yuuki Anju (F)


	5. Expdte- No 05

.

 **WARNING!**

La siguiente historia contiene material que puede

resultar perturbador u/o ofensivo para algunos criterios.

Se recomienda discreción.

 **WARNING!**

.

 **Warning!** : La siguiente historia tiene contenido Futanari (mujeres con ambos órganos sexuales), si no te gusta este genero es mejor que te evites un mal rato al leerlo.

* * *

 **Female** **plus**

 **(F+)**

Expdte.- No. 05

En las escuelas de integración como Otonokizaka cuyo objetivo era el de dejar a la mayor cantidad de alumnas embarazadas, el tener un comité disciplinario parecia algo contraproducente. Y lo era, y mas desde que Yuuki Anju se hizo cargo de el. En los dos años que Anju fungió como líder del Comité Disciplinario, ella expulso cerca de 60 alumnas de la institución.

Aunque al principio el Comité Disciplinario se creo por exigencia de padres de familia y alumnas (en su mayoría mujeres normales), dicho comité era casi una burla. La líder era escogida de entre las alumnas de recién ingreso, y para hacer el asunto aun peor, las elecciones eran celebradas en el primer mes del nuevo siclo escolar; justo cuando las alumnas apenas se estaban acostumbrando a su nuevo entorno académico bam! Eran elegidas para imponer el orden a todas las alumnas de los tres años. Debido a esto, alumnas que no tenían ni la mas mínima idea de como tratar los asuntos disciplinarios de la escuela, eran puestas como lideres y el resultado era un obvio desastre.

Aunque las pequeñas reformas y cambios en las políticas propuestas por todas esas lideres que se vieron sumidas en la desesperación de no poder hacer nada, dieron sus frutos cuando Anju tomo el poder.

El cambio mas importante de el principio a ahora era que las alumnas de segundo también podían ser candidatas al puesto. Ademas, el nombramiento de la sub-líder era un derecho de la líder, así que aunque una de primero saliera elegida, podría nombrar como sub líder a alguna de segundo.

Las reformas con las que colaboro Anju fueron que alumnas de tercero que así lo desearan, podían ayudar al Comité. Ademas que ese seria el ultimo año en el que las elecciones serian en el primer mes después de la ceremonia de bienvenida, ya que después de esta próxima líder, las elecciones serian al mismo tiempo que las elecciones de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil; es decir a mediados del ciclo escolar. Lo cual quería decir que no solo esta seria la ultima líder elegida en el primer mes después de la ceremonia de ingreso, si no que seria la líder con el mandato mas corto, solo medio año hasta que se celebraran unas nuevas elecciones, que estarían a la par de las de presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

También había algo mas con lo que apoyo Anju y aunque no era reconocido públicamente, las presidentas de todos los clubs lo sabían y estaban de acuerdo en seguir con 'eso' como si fuera una tradición. Esto era una red de inteligencia que intercambiaba informes de chicas problema y con la cual habían bajado considerablemente los ataques a chicas y delitos menores, pero por mas que a Anju le gustaría presumir ese logro, sabia que no era suyo, si no de su sub-lider Yazawa Nico, la cual fue juntando poco a poco información y usando 'favores' de los cuales Anju prefería no saber nada, logro la integración de su red de 'espías'.

Con sus buenos números de embarazadas cayendo, la directora de Otonokizaka: Minami Hotaru, decidio que ese año iba a amañar las elecciones y poner en ese cargo a la hija de una vieja amiga... y socia suya que acababa de entrar a la escuela.

.

[ooo]

.

Maki caminaba lo mas normal posible entre los pasillos de Otonokizaka. Su entrada había sido muy llamativa por lo que se gano la atención de muchas chicas, las cuales se acercaron a ella de inmediato. Aunque esto paso casi casi al momento que puso el primer pie en la escuela, Maki no se vio lo mas minimamente afectada y camino entre la multitud como si nada pasara. Debido es esta actitud muchas de las chicas se rindieron y otras decidieron pensar mejor su estrategia de aproximación a la nueva Ojou-sama. La pelirroja contenta del resultado que tuvo su operación "Belleza Fría" entraba a su nuevo salón de clases con el animo en alto, aunque no le duro mucho.

Al momento de entrar a su nuevo salón de clases, una pequeña chica de actitudes felinas, cabello corto y voz enérgica llamo la atención de la pelirroja. La chica de cabellos en tono entre rojizos y naranjas estaba hablando con una chica de lentes. Maki vio el pizarron y descubrió que su asiento estaba al lado de la chica de actitudes felinas que sentía que havia visto en algún lugar y la que supuso era amiga de la chica gato, una chica de lentes y con el busto mas grande que el de ella.

La pianista aun trataba de recordar donde había visto a esa chica. No fue hasta que al ir a sentarse y saludar cortesmente a las dos chicas que se iban a sentar junto a ella que el recuerdo le vino a la mente. Maki al recordar el incidente en la bahía del tren se sorprendía al ver a la pervertida que ataco a la oficinista en el día que ella misma ataco a la "niña" de pelo negro y ojos carmín.

-Ah! la pervertida del trmfbgf- antes que Maki terminara su frase la chica de pelo corto quien ya había reconocido a 'la pelirroja de aquel día' corrió hacia ella, le tapo la boca y se la llevo arrastrando fuera del salón.

-Shhhhhh! Que crees que haces!-

-Tu que crees que haces pervertida!-

La chica de pelo corto llevo a Maki a las escaleras mas cercanas y entre susurros le pidió que no dijera nada.

-Shhhh! no digas eso, que pasara si Kayo-chin te escucha!-

-Kayochin? que diablos es un Kayochin!?-

-Kayo-chin es la mejor amiga de Rin!-

Maki recordaba la chica de lentes y bien formado busto.

-...Y? ...A mi eso que me importa?-

-Que si dices eso Kayo-chin se enojara con Rin y si eso pasa Rin ya no podrá salir con Kayo-chin!-

-Como decía... y a mi que me importa!-

-Por favor, esconde el secreto de Rin!-

-No, porque debería de esconder que eres una pervertida que ataca mujeres en el tren!-

-R-rin no ataca mujeres en el tren... e-esa mujer se acerco a Rin y cuando Rin no quiso ir con ella a un lovehotel, ella grito que Rin era una pervertida-

Maki no se creía mucho la historia de la chica frente a ella, después de todo ella recuerda haber visto manchas de semen en la falda de la oficinista, aunque la chica de pelo corto tampoco se veía como una pervertida que atacara a las mujeres... pero por otra parte ella tampoco se veía así misma de ese modo y al final termino atacando a una "niña" pelinegra en el tren.

-Por favor, no solo es por Kayo-chin!-

-Hah?-

Este comentario despertó el interés de Maki y dejo que la pelinaranja de cabello corto continuara su historia.

-Si el Comité Disciplinario se entera Rin estará en muchos problemas-

-Comité disciplinario?-

-Si, no sabes de el?-

-N-no...-

A la pelirroja la mención de este comité le daba un muy mal presentimiento, y aunque no sabia porque, decidio que era mejor averiguar todo lo que se pudiera. Ya que si la chica de actitudes felinas frente a ella estaba tan asustada de que ellos se enteraran de lo que paso en ese día con la oficinista, supuso que ella misma también debería estar apurada de que ese tal 'Comité Disciplinario' se enterara de lo que le hizo a la "niña" de pelo negro.

-El comité disciplinario es de temer, ellos cazan a las futas y las castigan!-

-C-c-cazan y c-castigan?-

-S-si... Rin a oído cosas terribles de ellos, ha escuchado que aplican torturas y métodos de interrogación muy crueles, sobre todo la "Demonio Sonriente" y la "Vampiresa" son de las que mas hay que temer y cuidarse-

-Y-y porque la escuela no hace algo!?-

-Al parecer la escuela lo permite, nya-

-La escuela lo permite? Como va a ser eso posible!?-

-Rin a escuchado que las F+ que cometen crímenes se les da dos opciones...-

*gulp* Maki trago fuerte al saber que eran las hermafroditas que cometían crímenes las que eran sujetas a tales horrores y no solo era algún acto de discriminación.

-La opción uno es ser expulsada...-

Maki pensó que no era tan malo ser expulsada, si se manejaba bien el asunto, ella podía decir que se transfirió o algo por el estilo, pero al terminar de oír lo que decía la pelinaranja, todos sus planes se fueron por el retrete.

-...con expediente criminal, nya...-

-E-expediente criminal!?-

-S-si... muchas de las que son atrapadas es por algún delito grabe como el atacar alguna chica o cosas así, nya...-

Maki entendía el porque eran expulsadas con un expediente criminal, pero ella, si descubrían lo que hizo ella no podría ser medico, de hecho si descubrían que ataco a una "niña" pasaría lo peor y hasta a prisión podría ir a parar.

-P-por eso Rin a escuchado que casi todas escogen la segunda opción...-

Maki había estado muy sumida en sus pensamientos culpables que solo alcanzo a medio escuchar lo que decía la chica que hablaba en tercera persona.

-La segunda?-

-Si, Rin a escuchado que la mayoría no quiere tener nada que ver con la policía y escogen los castigos que impone el comité disciplinario-

-Pero solo son rumores, no? Solo son eso, rumores y ya... cierto?-

Rin puso una cara algo sombría y se dispuso hablar de nuevo.

-Rin tiene a Umi...una senpai... ella fue atrapada haciendo algo malo y fue castigada por la "Vampireza" -

-He!?-

-Umi... E-esa senpai me dijo que estuvo a punto de volverse loca por todo lo que le hicieron...-

-Bu-bueno, solo tienes que aguantar el castigo y ya, no?-

La pelinaranja negó con la cabeza.

-Ellas te castigan por una semana completa antes de dejarte ir... Rin incluso a escuchado que hay chicas que después de la semana aun van para ser castigadas...-

Un elido escalofrío recorrió toda la espalda de Maki al saber que la tortura no solo duraría un día o una semana, si no que podía llevar meses o años, a este punto ella ya no lo sabía.

-La Vampiresa de ojos carmín" es una persona muy cruel y sádica... Rin escucho de senpai que hubo momentos en los que pensó que su p-p-p-pe-pene se iba a ser cortado!-

A Maki la mención de su miembro cercenado le causo un diferente tipo de escalofrió. Aunque el escuchar "ojos carmín" le recordó a la "niña" que asalto en el tren , y con ese recuerdo la pelirroja decidio compadecerse de su nueva compañera de clases así que se rindió, decidio dejar el asunto por la paz y dar la apariencia de magnánima. Aunque la realidad era muy distinta, ella no quería que se descubriera lo que hizo y supuso que si decía algo de la pelinaranja, no les tomaría mucho seguir el rastro hasta ella.

-E-esta bien, esta bien... no diré nada a esa tal kayochin ni al comité disciplinario...-

-E-enserio!?-

-Si, no diré nada así que tu tampoco digas nada sobre haberme visto ese día en el tren...-

-Porque, nya?-

-Tu solo has lo que te dije y no le diré nada a tu noviesita-

Maki se cruzaba de brazos mientras que Rin negaba hasta el cansancio que esa tal 'Kayochin' fuera su novia.

-Si, si, lo entiendo, aun no te confiesa pues bien, no diré nada-

Rin se sorprendía de la facilidad con la que la pelirroja había descubierto su mas profundo secreto pero al parecer por su reacción ella no planeaba decirlo y esto alegro mucho a la chica gato.

-Gracias! seras mi nueva amiga!-

Rin salto a los brazos de Maki y esta solo le gritaba que se bajara de encima.

(...)

Ya casi había pasado una semana desde que Maki entro a su nueva escuela y las cosas iban muy bien para la pelirroja, ella ya era amiga cercana de Koizumi Hanayo y Hoshizora Rin; las cartas de amor, regalos y confesiones se habían detenido casi por completo, es mas ella estaba a punto de iniciar un club de música junto a Rin y Hanayo. Y es por esto que ella se dirigía en ese preciso momento al salón del Consejo estudiantil, para hablar con la presidenta y solicitar una forma para la creación de un club. O al menos ese era el plan, porque en cuanto Maki salio de su salón de clases y fue con rumbo al salón del Consejo Estudiantil, fue llamada por el altavoz de la escuela para que fuera inmediatamente a la oficina de la directora.

Maki no sabia porque había sido citada en ese lugar por la directora, pero supuso que no seria algo bueno.

*toc toc toc*

Maki tocaba un poco temor a la puerta del despacho de la directora y esperaba por que le indicaran que podía pasar.

-Pase-

La pelirroja entro a un despacho que de alguna manera le recordó al de su padre, muchas fotos con famosos y gente influyente, obras de arte adornando las paredes y grandes volúmenes de enciclopedias en los libreros.

-M-me mando llamar la Directora, soy Nishikino Maki...-

La gran silla de piel se giro dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos grisáceos, enfundada en un traje gris a rallas y con una gran sonrisa.

-Por favor siéntate Nishikino-san yo soy la directora de este plantel, Minami Hotaru y... no estés tan nerviosa que ya nos conocemos-

La pianista obedecía a la señora frente a ella y se le quedaba viendo a la cara. Después de que la señora mencionara que se conocían, Maki hizo memoria y recordó que había visto a esa misma señora alguna que otra vez en el hospital y en el despacho de su padre en casa.

-Y... para que me mando llamar?-

*Ja~* -Directo a los negocios, como tu padre-

La señora frente a ella reía un poco al tiempo que se paraba de su silla, caminaba al lado de su escritorio hasta colocarse al lado de Maki y sentarse de nuevo sobre el escritorio. Lo primero que noto Maki es que ese traje gris a rallas era con minifalda, y que la señora de ojos color miel frente a ella no estaba de mal ver, es mas, a la pelirroja se le dificulto enormemente no clavarle la mirada en las piernas cuando la directora se sentó frente a ella cruzando sus largas y torneadas piernas. La alegre señora se rió un poco al ver a Maki tan roja e intentando desesperadamente ver a otro lado que no fueran sus muslos.

-Esta bien Nishikino-san, puedes ver mis piernas si quieres, no tienes que avergonzarte de ello-

-Heeeh!?-

Maki no entendía lo que quería decir con eso la directora de su escuela y esta al ver la cara de confusión que estaba poniendo Maki se hecho a reír.

-Q-ue es lo que esta pasando, p-porque me llamo?-

-Esta bien, esta bien, lo haremos como tu quieras, primero los negocios~-

La directora se puso en un tono mas serio aunque no se bajo del escritorio, solo descruzo la piernas y las volvió a cruzar de nuevo dejando le ver a la pelirroja un poco de lo que había hasta el final de aquellas largas piernas y que lo que usaba eran pantimedias.

-La razón por la que te llame es porque quiero que presentes tu candidatura para ser la nueva líder del Comité Disciplinario, las elecciones serán dentro de tres semanas y quiero que tu estés presente en la planilla-

-Que!?-

-Quiero que seas la nueva líder del Com- Maki interrumpía a la directora y con un tono un poco molesto le pregunto las razones tras la repentina decisión -Si, si, si eso ya lo entendí, lo que quise preguntar es porque yo?-

-Que pregunta mas tonta, porque te conviene, eso es obvio-

La pianista no entendía a que se refería la directora con eso de que le convenía, pero lo que si sabia es que para ella lo mejor era estar alejada del Comité Disciplinario, mientras mas alejada de personas que la pudieran castigar por lo que hizo en el tren, mucho mejor.

-Y-yo no tengo tiempo para eso, ademas yo no se nada de la escuela y no podría cumplir bien esa función...-

-Por eso te digo que hagas el trabajo-

-QUE?-

-Lo que oíste, quiero que no cumplas bien 'tu trabajo'-

-P-pero que esta diciendo-

-Que quiero que seas la líder pero que no hagas nada, solo pásala bien y deja que yo me encargue de todo-

-C-como... q-que... pero que locuras dice!?-

-Vamos Nishikino-san, eso sera beneficioso para ti tanto como para mi~-

-N-no entiendo a que se refiere!-

-Vamos deja de hacerte la tonta y dime lo que quieres para que te postules- Para Minami Hotaru era mas que obvio que la pelirroja quería algo a cambio, si no, no entendía porque tanta renuencia sabiendo la sociedad que tenia la escuela y el hospital de su familia.

-Q-que que quiero?-

A Maki por una fracción de segundo se le fueron los ojos a las piernas de la directora. La Directora lo noto y vio con gusto, ya que pensó que seria mas difícil de negociar con la mas pequeña de los Nishikino, incluso llego a pensar que la pelirroja traía ordenes especificas de su padre para mejorar la parte de las ganancias que tocaba al Hospital de los Nishikino, pero si la pelirroja solo quería 'eso', ella se lo podía dar con gusto.

-Dime Maki... te puedo llamar Maki verdad?- la directora descruzaba las piernas y las abría un poco pero no del todo, solo lo suficiente para captar la atención de la pelirroja -Alguna vez has tenido sexo con una mujer mayor?-

-Q-que!? N-n-no!-

Maki negaba frenética al tiempo que se ponía realmente roja, la directora de repente estaba haciendo y diciendo cosas realmente sugerentes con las cuales la pelirroja no podía lidiar del todo bien.

-Hum... tal vez te gustan las mas jovencitas?-

Ante tal mención el rostro de la pelinegra que asalto en el tren vino a la mente de Maki y su sonrojo no hizo mas que aumentar, hasta sus orejas estaban rojas y ya era muy difícil diferenciar su rojo pelo de el resto de su cara.

-Hum~? Parece que di en el clavo... si quieres te puedo presentar a mi hija, ella esta en esta escuela, va en segundo y es realmente linda-

La directora tomaba la foto de su hija que tenia en el escritorio y se la mostraba a Maki al tiempo que le decía algunas cosas sobre su hija, que era una mujer normal y la copa de brasier usaba.

-P-pero que esta diciendo!-

-Si se lo ordeno ella hará todo lo que tu quieras~ boca, ano, vagina, pechos, todo lo que quieras de ella estará a tu disposición, aunque eso si, solo te pediré una cosa, que uses condón cuando tengas sexo con ella y que ademas seas discreta, ya que mi hija esta saliendo con alguien de una familia con la cual me interesa mucho emparentar _[y si todo sigue como ahora, en unos meses seré abuela~]_ -

-C-como se le ocurre q-que yo... que yo me voy a prestar a hacer eso!-

Viendo la renuente respuesta de Maki la directora se replanteo si es que su hija en verdad podría ser del gusto de la pelirroja o si es que se había equivocado al juzgar la reacción de la pelirroja cuando menciono que si le gustaban las jovencitas.

-Tal vez mi hija es muy grande para ti... y tu prefieres a chicas mas jóvenes... casi niñas?-

Con esto Maki no dijo nada mas, solo se paro y se dirigió furiosa a la puerta, pero antes que pudiera alcanzar a girar la perilla, lo que le dijo la directora la detuvo por completo.

-El Hospital Nishikino podría cerrar si tu te niegas a ser la líder del comité disciplinario!-

La pelirroja volteo incrédula y solo le pregunto a la directora la razón del porque estaba diciendo semejante disparate.

-Veo que tus padres aun no te lo dicen pero bueno... a tiempos desesperados medidas desesperadas-

La directora se bajaba del escritorio e iba a sentarse a su gran silla giratoria de cuero. Maki intrigada por lo que sabia la directora de su familia se trago su enojo y se sentó en la silla que hasta hace solo unos pocos momentos había dejado en completa rabia.

-Bien... creo que comenzare por decirte que el objetivo de esta escuela de integración no es la integración, si no que la mayor parte de las alumnas de este plantel salgan embarazadas-

-QUE!?-

Maki gritaba incrédula ante tal confesión pero la directora hizo caso omiso de su pregunta y siguió contando su historia.

-Las ordenes vienen desde el gobierno y es ultra secreto, así que si le dices una palabra a alguien, tu seguridad no se podrá garantizar...-

-E-entonces porque me lo dijo!-

Maki estaba realmente asustada por si era verdad lo que le estaba diciendo la directora, pero al verla a los ojos, supo que no mentía y que esa amenaza era real.

-Porque algún día tu te encargaras del el Hospital Nishikino, al igual que mi hija algún día se encargara de Otonokizaka...-

-Y e-eso que tiene que ver!?-

-Sigues sin entenderlo, las chicas que se embarazan en esta escuela siempre son dirigidas al hospital de tu familia-

Maki abrió lo mas que pudo sus ojos semi rasgados y empezó a unir los puntos. Ella recordaba que el hospital tenia una de las mas amplias y nuevas alas de maternidad y cuidado prenatal en todo Japón. Cuando ella cuestiono a sus padres el por que de tan grande ala de maternidad ellos le dijeron que eran medidas para el futuro. Aunque Maki no lo entendió entonces, ahora si lo entendía.

-Mi madre siempre tiene trabajo... aunque muchas de sus compañeras de otros hospitales se cambien de especialidad ella siempre tiene nuevas pacientes...-

-Parece que por fin lo entiendes Maki. El gobierno quiere que nazcan mas niños, por eso crea escuelas con la fachada de integración como estas, nosotros a nuestra vez queremos que todo sea discreto *sigh...* ninguna madre enviaría a su hija a una escuela donde tiene mas de un treinta por ciento de probabilidades de salir embarazada... por eso contratamos a un solo hospital para que atienda a todas las jovencitas embarazadas de la manera mas discreta posible. A su ves nosotros y el hospital tenemos un abogado en común que se encarga de desaparecer todo lo que pudiera resultar malo para la imagen publica-

Al parecer la mención del abogado ponía de mal humor a la directora pero Maki estaba demasiado ofuscada con toda esa información que no lo noto.

-...E-entonces me pide que sea la líder porque soy la hija del dueño del hospital?

-Si, por desgracia Yuuki- la directora tensaba la quijada ante la mención de ese apellido -y Yazawa han hecho muy bien su trabajo y nuestros indices de embarazadas esta cayendo, de seguir así, pronto el gobierno dejara de subsidiarios y tanto el Hospital, la escuela y nuestros inversionistas estaremos acabados...-

La directora se masajeaba la cienes, el simple hecho de hablar del problema la hacia sentirse muy estresada y cansada. Mientras la directora intentaba calmarse Maki unía toda la información que se le acababa de dar y llegaba a una conclusión.

-...Si el indice de embarazadas baja, el gobierno deja de apoyar... y sin el dinero el abogado no trabaja... si eso pasa se descubrirían todas las embarazadas y todas las alumnas dejarían de venir-

-...-

-S-si dejan de venir alumnas a Otonokizaka ya no habría tantos embarazos que atender y la gran ala de maternidad se convierte en un lastre para el hospital que lo puede llevar a la bancarrota... o me equivoco?-

-...Me sorprende que lo captaras tan rápido Maki, aunque te falto decir que sin el abogado tanto tu hospital como la escuela puede ser demandados por todo lo que ha pasado-

-Que quiere decir...?-

-Vamos Nishikino-san, piénsalo un poco... en realidad crees que todas esas embarazadas fueron por actos de amor~?-

Maki sintió que su sangre se fue al piso y que toda la habitación daba vueltas. La directora le acababa de insinuar que sus padres y la escuela habían encubierto crímenes... violaciones.

-N-no... no puede ser... mis padres nunca pudieron haber encubierto un crimen así...-

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Gracias por sus comentarios. La razón por la que aun no estaban Rin y Hanayo, es porque aun no "aparecían" (oficialmente) xD

Así va el conteo de las musas y demás chicas:

Nishikino Maki (F+)

Yazawa Nico (F)

Toujou Nozomi (F+)

Ayase Eri (F+)

Minami Kotori (F)

Sonoda Umi (F+)

Hoshizora Rin (F+)

Koizumi Hanayo (?)

Yuuki Anju (F)


	6. Expdte- No 06

.

 **WARNING!**

La siguiente historia contiene material que puede

resultar perturbador u/o ofensivo para algunos criterios.

Se recomienda discreción.

 **WARNING!**

.

 **Warning!** : La siguiente historia tiene contenido Futanari (mujeres con ambos órganos sexuales), si no te gusta este genero es mejor que te evites un mal rato al leerlo.

* * *

 **Female** **plus**

 **(F+)**

Expdte.- No. 06

Las violaciones juveniles eran el nuevo problema que tenían ente manos las autoridades. Con tantas F+ que se descontrolaban al entrar en la pubertad, las autoridades tuvieron que hacer unidades especiales para la prevención y manejo de estos delitos.

Aunque las leyes en unos países eran algo ridículas y obligaban a la mujer a casarse con su violadora si es que a causa de la violación hubo un embarazo. En Japón la ley aun no llegaba a esos extremos, aunque era bien conocido que los padres preferían una boda forzada entre victima y violadora que recibir la deshonra de tener a una hija violada en la familia. Así que daba lo mismo que no estuviera escrita en un papel, ya que al final era lo que la mayoría de la gente hacia.

Y escuelas como Otonokizaka eran las que mayor provecho sacaban de esa situación.

.

[ooo]

.

 _[Que hipócrita de mi parte... juzgar a mis padres cuando yo misma soy una criminal mmhgn~]_

Maki trataba de pensar seriamente la situación pero la boca de la directora sobre su miembro se lo impedía.

-En que piensas Nishikino-san?-

La seductora voz de la directora venia justo debajo de la pelirroja. Ella estaba sentada en la elegante silla de cuero giratoria de la directora mientras que esta a su vez le daba sexo oral.

-E-en nada-

-Vamos Maki, se que algo te esta distrayendo... tu "chico" de aquí esta perdiendo su fuerza-

La directora tocaba con su dedo indice la punta del pene de Maki y lo movía al rededor de la cabeza con incitantes movimientos circulares.

-Yo...-

-No pienses en nada de lo que te he dicho Nishikino-san y solo deja que la directora te atienda~-

La directora le dirigió un guiño encantador a Maki pero esta en vez de alagarse solo se molesto.

-Usted es de lo peor...-

*ja~* -Y eso que dice de ti Maki? Que dice de ti el que dejes que una 'mujer de lo peor' te este practicando sexo oral?-

Maki no respondía y solo hacia la mirada hacia un lado mientras la boca de su directora volvía a envolver su pene.

(...)

Una pelinegra iba rápidamente hacia el salón del consejo estudiantil con una gran sonrisa en la boca mientras a su paso revisaba sus 'trampas' y murmuraba cosas como "ya veras maldita pelirroja" o "te are rogar", incluso unas peligrosas como "te cortare esa cosa con los dientes".

No cabe ni mencionar que toda F+ que se encontró con Nico en tal estado de 'sed de sangre' huyo despavorida, sobretodo la chica que escucho la ultima cosa, la pobre agarro su entrepierna con ambas manos y salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo gritando 'no me lo arranques'.

(...)

-Creo que ya es tiempo para que lo metas Maki~-

La directora se limpiaba el semen de la cara, se ponía de pie y levantaba su falda dejando ver unas pantimedias negras y unas pantaletas realmente húmedas en el centro. Maki al ver esto trataba de desviar la mirada.

-Are lo que me dijo y me postulare, entiendo la situación y se que es la única manera de salvar el hospital...-

-Bien, es lo que quería escuchar Nishikino~-

La directora se bajaba las pantimedias hasta las pantorrillas y hacia a un lado el puente de su tanga blanca para mostrarle a Maki, su entrepierna totalmente rasurada y lo húmeda que estaba su vagina.

-Are lo necesario para ayudar a mis padres pero... no quiero que mi primera vez sea con alguien como usted...-

Maki desviaba de nueva cuenta la mirada mientras la directora se sorprendía en escuchar que Maki no quería tener sexo y es mas, que esa era su primera vez.

-...Entonces sexo oral esta bien pero no meterlo? *ja!* realmente eres interesante Nishikino...-

La directora le daba la espalda a Maki, se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante, se bajaba lenta y seductoramente su tanga hasta las rodillas, abría sus glúteos y le mostraba su ano.

-Puedes hacérmelo por aquí y no contaría Nishikino-san~-

La directora meneo seductoramente su cadera provocando en Maki la reacción que esperaba.

La pelirroja se paro de inmediato ante tal provocación y coloco su miembro justo en la entrada del ano de su directora, tomándola firmemente de los glúteos, Maki se disponía a penetrarla pero se detuvo cuando apenas la cabeza de su miembro comenzaba a abrirse camino por aquel estrecho agujero.

-N-no... y-yo no caeré en sus trucos, haré lo que me diga con respecto al Comité Disciplinario pero nada mas!-

Maki retomaba su cordura y con grandes dificultades metía de nuevo su miembro dentro de sus pantaletas y se iba hacia la puerta del despacho de la directora.

-Con su permiso directora...-

Maki salia y azotaba la puerta tras de si mientras la directora se vestía de nuevo mientras maldecía a la pelirroja por haberla despreciado y dejado en tan humillante posición.

-Esta ya me la pagaras Nishikino... tu... tu y tu madre me las pagaran por haberme despreciado de la misma manera...-

Una mueca llena de odio era todo lo que se veía en el rostro de la directora de Otonokizaka mientras dirigía su mirada a una foto colgada en la pared en la cual se veía a Hotaru en sus años de juventud. La actual directora de Otonokizaka estaba a el lado de la madre de Maki y una tercera chica de cabello negro atado en dos coletas bajas, las tres estaban riendo y mostrando su mejor sonrisa a la cámara mientras en el fondo se podía ver que era la celebración de la ceremonia de despedida.

(...)

-Y bien, donde esta la pelirroja, ERI?!-

Nico sentada en una esquina que quedaba oculta por un gran librero estaba cansada de esperar en el salón del consejo estudiantil, de hecho mas que cansada estaba furiosa de esperar y la rubia que estaba presente, tenia dificultades para lidiar con la pequeña vampiresa.

Según la información de Eri, la pelirroja, había pedido una cita en el consejo estudiantil para poder abrir un club. En cuanto Eri se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja que Nico le encargo investigar iba a ir de propia voluntad hacia ella, se alivio bastante al prever que la pelinegra no la castigaría y en cambio la recompensaría. Habiendo confirmado el día y la hora a en la que la alumna de primero iba a ir, le dijo de inmediato a Nico y esta a su vez planeo como seria la mejor forma de atrapar a la pelirroja.

El día en el que la pelirroja iba a ir a el consejo estudiantil Nico preparo un sin fin de trampas para atraparla a medio camino; Con la ayuda de unas cuantas chicas que iban a la 'revisión', Nico preparo sus 'Honey Trap' en los lugares estratégicos por los que pasaría la pelirroja en su largo camino desde los salones de primero hasta el consejo estudiantil. Una chica agachándose a recoger unas cosas que accidentalmente dejaba ver sus pantaletas, una chica parada en el descanso de las escaleras dejando ver desde el principio de estas que no traía ropa interior, una chica sin brasier con una blusa semitransparente recargada en la pared, una chica viendo hacia el vació mientras se acomodaba su 'buruma' sin cuidado alguno, una chica con minifalda parada cerca de una ventana abierta en el pasillo, una chica tirada en el suelo con libros y hojas alrededor de ella mientras tenia las piernas abiertas y se sobaba la cabeza, esta y otras trampas estaban esparcidas por el camino al consejo estudiantil para ver si la pelirroja caía. Pero ya había pasado mas de media hora desde que comenzó la hora en la que supuesta mente la pelirroja se iba a aparecer y no había el mas mínimo rastro de ella, Y esto si que estaba enojando a Nico.

-N-no se, no has hablado con tus agentes Nico... pu-puede que ellas estén con la pelirroja en este momento-

-No. Les dije que me avisaran en cuanto la vieran y así poder seguir su rastro... si no caía en ninguna de las trampas, iba a hacer mi movimiento aquí-

Eri se estaba preocupando seriamente, no quería hacer enojar a Nico con preguntas que podían hacerla enojar mas pero ella tenia que saber si lo de 'hacer mi movimiento aquí' tenia que ver con que Nico le hubiera "pedido amablemente" que se quitara el brasier, se quedara solo con la blusa del uniforme abierta hasta el pecho o el hecho de que tenia que estar agachada sobre el escritorio mostrando un trasero que muy apenas era cubierto por una mini mini falda que mas que uniforme, parecia de disfraz erótico.

Interrumpiendo la charla de las dos chicas Nozomi entraba en el salón del consejo estudiantil sin previo aviso y lo primero que iba a hacer era preguntar por la maldita pelirroja que habia casi violado a su hermanita... aunque prontamente se olvido de todo al ver la peligrosa posición en la que estaba Eri.

-Wow Erichi... no sabia que tenias un lunar en ese lugar...-

-N-NOZOMI!-

Eri se tapaba el trasero con las manos y se daba vuelta totalmente sonrojada para reclamarle a Nozomi por decir semejante cosa, aunque no pudo decir nada al ver que en la falda de Nozomi comenzaba a aparecer un "pequeño" bulto; la pelimorada al notar eso se dio la vuelta y trato de recuperar su compostura mientras se disculpaba con Eri.

-L-lo siento Erichi... y-yo.. no-no fue mi intención...-

-E-esta bien Nozomi... y-yo estaba en esa posición a-a-a-así que es algo natural-

-Podían dejar la comedia romántica para luego, necesito que Eri siga en su posición por si todas las demás fallan-

Nico un poco molesta salia de atrás del librero que la escondía e interrumpía la atmósfera de pena, vergüenza y ligera excitación.

Nozomi regresando a sus sentidos escaneo el salón del consejo estudiantil para encontrar que la pelirroja no estaba en el lugar. En el salón solo estaban Nico, Eri y ella. Por mas que busco no encontró rastro de la chica de primero por algún lugar.

-Y bien, que paso con Nishikino, porque aun no esta aquí? Ya se fue o aun sigue con la directora?- Nozomi preguntaba porque la pelirroja no estaba en ese lugar.

En los días siguientes al incidente en las literas, Nico y Nozomi se hicieron un poco mas unidas; las hermanastras se hicieron tan unidas como para que Nico le contara a Nozomi lo que paso en el tren. Aunque claro Nico excluyo las partes donde ella había tenido un gran orgasmo por las torpes caricias de sus acosadora o la parte donde llego a la casa y casi, casi, lo primero que hizo fue masturbarse. Pero saber eso fue suficiente para que Nozomi agarrara un especial odio por la chica que casi abuso de su amada hermanita y posiblemente, con mucha suerte, con ayuda de los espíritus y algún golpe de gracia, futura novia.

-Heh?-

-Haaah?-

Tanto Nico como Eri estaban sorprendidas por lo que les dijo la pelimorada, tanto que ambas se voltearon a ver y negaron con la cabeza haciéndole saber a la otra que no tenían ni idea de lo que decía Nozomi.

-Que quieres decir con que si aun esta con la directora?-

Nico preguntaba totalmente desconcertada sobre lo que estaba diciendo su hermana.

-No escuchaste el anuncio Nicochi? La directora la llamo a su oficina-

-QUEEEE!?-

Nico volteo a ver a Eri pero esta negó con la cabeza, ella no sabia que la pelirroja habia sido llamada al despacho de la directora, es mas, ella se habia olvidado por completo de el nombre de la pelirroja y solo se refería a ella como 'pelirroja', justo como Nico la llamaba.

-Espera que dijiste... la pelirroja esta con la directora?-

-Si, eso es lo que creo, al menos es a ella a quien llamaron por los altavoces, Nicochi-

-Yo no sabia como se llamaba... no-no pensé que a la que llamaran seria e ella...-

Nico pensó solo unos instantes y continuo con su interrogatorio a su hermanastra.

-Nozomi estas segura que es la pelirroja a la que llamaron?-

-Si Nicochi, es tal y como lo dije, incluso vi cuando la maestra le encargo a unas alumnas hacer el anuncio en el salón por el altavoz-

Nico se ponía a pensar seriamente y esperaba a que la inspiración le llegara para que pudiera descubrir el porque de que la directora llamara a la pelirroja a sus despacho, pero como era de esperarse, ninguna idea le surgió de el porque la pelirroja seria llamada ante la directora.

-Pensé que era raro que la llamaran a la oficina de la directora, por eso en cuanto termine con los asuntos que tenia con los profesores corrí hasta aquí a toda prisa-

Nozomi seguía hablando de lo que vio cuando se hizo el anuncio y de el extraño comportamiento de la nueva maestra que le pidió a las alumnas que hicieran el anuncio en vez de hacerlo ella misma. Al principio la pelimorada pensó que la maestra tenia algo que hacer y por eso delego la responsabilidad, pero pronto descarto esa idea al ver a la despreocupada y relajada maestra sentarse en su silla y sacar de un cajón de su escritorio una enorme pieza de pan que empezó a engullir sin ningún reparo.

*tch*

Nico chasqueo la lengua y se dirigió a la salida del consejo estudiantil, pero antes de irse le dejo una orden muy clara a Eri.

-Eri sigue en tu misma posición, si es que ya termino su reunión con la directora es posible que la pelirroja venga a este lugar-

-P-pero que dices Nico, esa posición... y luego... _[Nozomi esta aquí!]_ -

-Que no me escuchaste Eri, dije que asumieras tu posición, esta claro?-

La mirada seria de Nico era algo que helaba la sangre de cualquiera que la viera y tenia un efecto doble en Eri al saber de lo que era capaz Nico, así que sin rezongar mas, Eri opto su posición mientras su cara estaba casi en llamas al saber que su trasero estaba a la vista de Nozomi. Nozomi por su lado trato de desviar la mirada pero parecia que la falda a mitad de los glúteos de Eri y sus pantis blancas asomándose tenían un efecto magnético en la mirada de la pelimorada.

-Nozomi-

-Nozomi...-

-NOZOMI!-

-S-si Nicochi!?-

La pelimorada por fin volteo su mirada a otro lugar que no fuera el trasero de Eri y lo que vio es a su hermanita ligeramente mas enojada que de costumbre.

-Escóndete para que no te vea la pelirroja, no quiero que llegue y se contenga solo porque ve a dos personas en la habitación-

Nozomi miraba de reojo el trasero de Eri mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Si Nicochi...-

Nico al ver que Nozomi no dejaba de ver a Eri frunció el ceño y se fue del salón con rumbo al despacho de la directora, el cual estaba en el lado opuesto a donde Nico habia colocado todas sus trampas.

-Maldita pelirroja!-

Nico estaba aun mas enojada que antes y no sabia el porque, pero si sabia con quien se iba a desquitar.

(...)

-Sensei... po-podría dejar de comer pan y hacerme caso?-

Umi estaba realmente enojada al tener que tratar con "esa" profesora que no habia sido nada mas que un fastidio y molestia para ella desde que entro a Otonokizaka.

-Umi-chan~ ya no me llamaras Onee-chan~ Onee-chan~ como lo hacías antes?-

*Crjcrkt*

Solo se podía escuchar el rechinar de los dientes de Umi al ver la actitud tan despreocupada y sin pena de su amiga de la infancia.

-No... ahora usted es una maestra y la forma adecuada de dirigirse a usted es Sensei-

-Heeee~ pero Umi-chan si apenas hace unas semanas me llamaste por mi nombre-

Umi apretaba los puños con gran fuerza y rechinaba los dientes mas fuertemente al recordar el día que por primera vez llamo a su amiga de la infancia por su nombre 'Honoka'.

.

.

 _Flashback._

 _Umi estaba practicando como siempre con su arco, perfeccionando su postura y afilando su mirada cuando unas alumnas con su platica interrumpieron su concentración._

 _-Ya supiste, vana abrir de nuevo el club de Kendo-_

 _-He? que no lo cerraron porque no habia maestras que enseñaran Kendo?-_

 _-Si, pero al parecer contrataron a una nueva maestra que practicaba Kendo cuando era joven!-_

 _-Pero que lo practicara no es garantia de que enseñe bien, no?-_

 _-No, no, yo escuche que ella era una campeona estatal de Kendo-_

 _-Yo escuche que va a ser maestra de canto, dicen que su voz es hermosa~-_

 _-Yo supe que fue alumna de esta escuela...-_

 _-E-eso quiere decir que ella es F+?-_

 _-No se sabe, al menos ella no dejo la escuela por "paternidad"-_

 _-Aunque eso no quiere decir que no sea una futa...-_

 _-Puede que ella sea una chica normal, no?-_

 _-Tu crees?-_

 _-Si, esa es una posibilidad-_

 _-En serio?-_

 _-Si, solo imaginalo, tu no querrías acercarte a una chica que fácilmente puede partir en dos "tu espada" o si?-_

 _-Jajajaja eso es cierto, eso seria algo aterrador-_

 _-Hahahahaha~ es verdad, daría miedo acercarse le-_

 _-Pero y si es una futa... eso quiere decir que "su espada" esta muy bien cuidada, no creen?-_

 _-Hahaha que quieres decir pervertida!?-_

 _-No se hagan, ustedes también lo han pensado, las chicas que hacen ejercicio están mejor dotadas!-_

 _-Bu-bueno eso creo que es cierto...-_

 _-Cuando se rompió el pantalón de Inoue-san del equipo de atletismo fue un gran espectáculo!-_

 _-Una amiga mía me dijo que la capitana del equipo de baloncesto tampoco se queda atrás-_

 _-Yo la otra vez vi por accidente a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y fu-fue algo digno de recordar-_

 _-Por accidente~?-_

 _-S-si-_

 _-Ha! si, como no, confiesa que la seguías~-_

 _-No-no es verdad!-_

 _-Vamos confiesa pervertida~-_

 _-Que-que no!-_

 _-Ya ya ya, bueno nos desviamos del tema... así que que dicen, vamos a echar un vistazo a la nueva profesora?-_

 _-Heh? que no vendrá hasta el próximo ciclo escolar?-_

 _-Si, aun faltan un par de semanas para que entre, no?-_

 _-No, yo supe que va a venir antes para revisar el equipo del club de Kendo, así que si nos apresuramos estoy segura que podremos ver a la profesora Kousaka-_

 _Ante la mención del apellido de la maestra Umi dejo de fingir que no escuchaba la inútil platica de sus compañeras de club y volteo para verlas. Al darse cuenta las chicas de la mirada molesta de Umi, decidieron irse y no molestar mas a el As del club y dejarla practicar en paz._

 _-Y que hacemos si nos descubre?-_

 _-Podemos decirle que venimos a saludar-_

 _-O que vamos a ver si nos inscribimos al club de Kendo~-_

 _-O... podríamos comprobar si la profesora es una futa o no-_

 _-He-ey... que lo que acabas de decir no es algo peligroso?-_

 _-Hahaha~ porque peligroso... no he dicho que la violemos en grupo o si?-_

 _-...!-_

 _-...No-_

 _-...!?-_

 _-N-no... no lo has dicho-_

 _-Hum~ tampoco he dicho que podemos dominarla fácilmente con nuestros números y tomare un vídeo mientras la violamos para chantajearla para que no diga nada y así tener a una maestra a nuestra disposición o si?-_

 _-Hehehe~ nop, no lo has dicho-_

 _-Sip, en definitiva no lo has dicho~-_

 _-Yo jamas escuche que dijeras algo como eso~-_

 _-...No, jamas escuche nada de eso salir de tu boca-_

 _-Bien, parece que todas estamos de acuerdo así que porque no le hacemos una visita a la nueva profesora Kousaka Honoka?-_

 _Umi escucho como claramente mencionaban el nombre de su amiga de la infancia y todo lo que planeaban era mas que obvio al ver esas cara llenas de lujuria y depravación. Así que sin perder mas tiempo Umi salio corriendo a el Dojo del club de Kendo para encontrarse con Honoka, la cual estaba durmiendo en medio del club con migajas de pan por la boca y alrededor de ella. La arquera al ver el indefenso estado de su amiga pensó que las chicas la iban a tener fácil y que Honoka se iba a despertar en medio de una violación, lo cual le crearía un enorme trauma y lo peor era que posiblemente quedaría embarazada de alguna de sus violadoras y sus padres la obligarían a casarse con su violadora._

 _-Honoka, Honoka, Honoka... despierta, hay peligro!-_

 _Umi sacudía a su amiga de la infancia, ella trataba desesperadamente de despertarla y avisarle del peligro que se aproximaba._

 _-Ugh... cinco minutos mas Umi~-_

 _Honoka volvía a dormir y hacia caso omiso a las advertencias de Umi. Esta sintiendo que las criminales ya estaban muy cercas, paro su inútil acto de despertar a la pelinaranja y fue directo a el estante de armas._ _Sin mas que dudar Umi tomo una Bokuto del club y fue a confrontar a las criminales que se aproximaban lentamente._

 _El desenlace de la pelea fue obvio, Umi gano por un gran margen y literalmente apaleo a las atacantes, aunque no contenta con eso, Umi literalmente machaco los miembros de las chicas que yacían en el suelo. Y aunque fue una sorpresa para la peliazul encontrar que dos chicas normales estaban entre el grupo de violadoras, eso no detuvo su castigo sobre estas._

 _Al terminar la pelea el resultado fue obvio y Umi fue llevada al Comité Disciplinario donde expuso su caso. Aunque sin pruebas y siendo una pelea unilateral Umi estaba segura que seria expulsada. La peliazul se sorprendió al saber que le creyeron y que las expulsadas serian las cinco chicas y no ella, al parecer alguna clase de ¿red de inteligencia? era la culpable o la benefactora de que Umi no fuera expulsada... aunque eso no la libero de su castigo, el cual fue impartido con mucho gusto por Yazawa Nico, la Sub Lider del Comité Disciplinario._

 _Fin del flashback..._

 _._

 _._

 _[Pase por tantas cosas tan humillantes y vergonzosas para protegerla y aun así sigue con su cara de tonta!]_

Umi estaba furiosa con Honoka, ella paso por un infierno para salvar a su amiga de la infancia, a la chica mayor que siempre jugaba con ella cuando se sentía solitaria, a la que seguía ciegamente y le decía Onee-chan, a la chica mayor que le cantaba hermosas canciones... la chica mayor de la cual se enamoro y se declaro pero fue rechazada sin ninguna consideración.

-...Debí dejar que hiciera de ti lo que quisieran-

-Heh? que dices Umi-chan?-

-Nada... solo le venia a decir que no me uniré al club de Kendo, ya tengo suficiente con el club de Kyudo-

-Ah... bu-bueno es una lastima Umi-chan... pensé que estaríamos juntas de nuevo ...pero si ya estas muy ocupada que se le puede hacer-

-...Entonces si me disculpa Sensei-

Umi se retiraba del salón de maestros mientras Honoka la despedía alegremente y le decía que si cambiaba de opinión las puertas del club siempre estaban abiertas.

(...)

-N-nozomi...-

-Si Erichi?-

-Mmm po-podrías parar?-

-Heh? p-parar que Erichi?-

-Parar de verme el trasero...-

La cara de Eri estaba por completo en llamas al termino de esa frece mientras que Nozomi se dio cuenta que desde que se fue Nico, ella no se movió de el lugar y se quedo viendo intensamente el trasero de su mejor amiga.

-L-lo siento Erichi, te he hecho sentir incomoda...-

-N-no, no importa Nozomi... no me sentí incomoda...-

-N-no?-

-Heh? ...n-no bu-bueno y-yo se que t-te gusta Nico... a-así que fue sin ninguna mala intención que te me quedaras viendo...-

La rubia no sabia porque pero al terminar su frase, ella se sentía increíblemente triste y sentía como si su corazón estuviera siendo perforado por una enorme daga.

Por su parte Nozomi sintió un poco de culpa y creyó escuchar un poco de tristeza en las palabras de Eri, pero se convenció a si misma que eran solo imaginaciones suyas, así que sin decir nada mas se dirigió a el lugar de donde había salido Nico. Detrás del librero era el mejor lugar para esconderse en el salón del consejo estudiantil, Nozomi sabia muy bien esto porque cuando su erección se salia un poco de control durante las juntas, a ese lugar era al que iba para poder arreglar su erección y disimular que iba por algún libro o documento era la excusa perfecta. Al llegar vio que habia una silla hasta el fondo y pensó que era típico de su hermanita el no esperar de pie por nadie.

-Erichi-

-S-si Nozomi?-

-Aunque es cierto que me gusta Nicochi eso no quiere decir que este ciega~-

Nozomi soltaba esa pequeña respuesta mientras se sentaba en la silla que habia ocupado su hermanita solo unos instantes atrás.

-He-eee!? E-eso que quiere decir Nozomi?-

-Ehehe~ que si Erichi pone en frente tan deliciosa 'carne' incluso yo podría comérmela~-

Eri reflexiono por un gran momento, tratando de descifrar lo que intento decir su amiga y luego de pensarlo muchas veces y darle varias vueltas al asunto, la rubia por fin entendió lo que quería decir Nozomi.

-NO-NOZOMIIIIIIIIIII!-

-Mamamama~ no te enojes Erichi, es un cumplido tehe~-

-Co-como va a ser eso un cumplido!-

Eri estaba mas roja que un tomate maduro, ella sentía su corazón explotar al saber que para Nozomi su existencia no le era indiferente pero lo mas peligroso era que sus pantis ahora estaban un poco húmedas en su centro al saber que la pelimorada la habia visto con ojos pervertidos, y que es mas, había la posibilidad de realmente tener algún tipo de intimidad con Nozomi.

 _[Heeeeeee!? q-que dijo Non-chan, en serio? E-es en serio? O ella solo lo dijo para jugar conmigo? ...No, Nozomi no es del tipo que hace eso... ella hace bromas pervertidas pero... n-no lo sentí como una broma, a-ademas e-ella se éxito al verme cuando entro... e-eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad, no?]_

Eri sacudió fuertemente su cabeza, le reclamo a Nozomi por sus bromas a lo cual esta solo se carcajeo y le dijo que no era una broma y que lo dijo muy en serio.

 _[No, y-yo ya tengo a Umi en mi corazón... yo amo a Umi ...no?]_

Por primera vez Eri se pregunto a si misma seriamente sobre si en realidad amaba a Umi.

(...)

-Haa... haa... ha...-

Maki respiraba con dificultad, ella quería tranquilizarse antes de poder caminar por los pasillos así que al momento que azoto la puerta de la directora se recargo de espaldas sobre la pared que estaba en seguida de las puertas.

-No puedo caminar por los pasillos así...-

Maki bajaba la vista y observaba su erección, la cual hacia un bulto bajo su falda que podía ser fácilmente reconocido como un pene por cualquiera que la vea.

-Pero tampoco me puedo quedar aquí en medio de los pasillos, es mejor que me esconda en los baños por un rato...-

Maki cerraba un poco los ojos para concentrarse en su respiración y apaciguar su hirviente sangre.

 _[Si... en los baños no seré descubierta y me podre masturbar agust... no, no, no, no, que diablos estoy pensando, hacer eso en la escuela esta mal! ...aunque eso me calmaría~ no, no, no, si hago eso estaría cayendo en el lado da las pervertidas como la directora *ugh~* aun puedo sentir como su lengua jugueteaba con mi cabeza... tal vez debí de... no! Ella solo quería hacerlo para amarrarme y tener completo control sobre mi, si cayera en su juego yo... yo no creo que seria capas de salir de el...]_

Maki sentía como su erección en ves de calmarse agarraba fuerzas y demandaba satisfacción.

 _[Genial, en vez de calmarme voy y me excito mas... mejor sera ir corriendo a los baños y ...liberarlo ahí...]_

Maki hecho a correr en dirección de los desolados baños del edificio donde se encontraba la oficina de la directora. La razón por la que esos baños estaban tan solos no era porque estuvieran sucios o en mal estado, todo lo contrario, eran los mejores de todo Otonokizaka, pero al estar cercas de la oficina de la directora, ninguna alumna quería ir por miedo de encontrarse alguna maestra o a la directora, y ni se diga de las delincuentes o F+ que se daban un poco de auto-cariño en los baños, ir a este área era casi pedir a gritos el ser expulsadas o peor aun, terminar en custodia del comité disciplinario.

 _[Bien, solo un poco mas!]_

Maki reconocía en su linea de visión los baños que paso cuando venia de camino a saber porque la habia llamado la directora. Así que corrió mas rápido para poder llegar a los baños antes de que algún "accidente" le pasara. La pelirroja corría tan rápido que no pudo frenar cuando vio que una alumna salia de las escaleras que estaban un poco antes de su anhelada meta.

-Quítate!-

-Guoh!?-

Un fuerte sonido se escucho, Maki choco de lleno contra la alumna que estaba subiendo las escaleras y antes que pudiera siquiera verla ya le estaba reclamando.

-Agh! moou! Que clase de idiota sale de las escaleras sin previo aviso!-

Maki se estaba sobando la cabeza mientras aun seguía con la mirada agachada revisando que su erección no fuera visible.

-A quien llamas idiota!? La que debía de fijarse si alguien viene por las escaleras eres tu, que vas a hacer si la gran Nico Nii se hubiera lastimado, como asumirías la gran perdida que el mundo sufriría, he!?-

La chica con la que Maki se golpeo estaba sentada de espaldas a ella y se estaba sobando el trasero. Mientras Maki pensaba lo poco refinada que era la... ¿chica de primero? que se sobaba el trasero frente a ella, un pensamiento cruzo su mente.

 _[Nico Nii? donde he escuchado ese nombre? Ademas... ese tono tan arrogante se me hace familiar...]_

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Así va el conteo de las musas y demás chicas:

Nishikino Maki (F+)

Yazawa Nico (F)

Toujou Nozomi (F+)

Ayase Eri (F+)

Minami Kotori (F)

Sonoda Umi (F+)

Kousaka Honoka (?)

Hoshizora Rin (F+)

Koizumi Hanayo (?)

Yuuki Anju (F)

* * *

m(_ _)m Una disculpa por estar tanto tiempo ausente pero mi pc decidio que era tiempo de pasar a una mejor vida, así que estuve desconectado por un buen rato.

PD. Como quisiera que mi vieja PC ( _HP_ ) hubiera sido mi novia ya que... siempre estaba caliente (?)


	7. Expdte- No 07

.

 **WARNING!**

La siguiente historia contiene material que puede

resultar perturbador u/o ofensivo para algunos criterios.

Se recomienda discreción.

 **WARNING!**

.

 **Warning!** : La siguiente historia tiene contenido Futanari (mujeres con ambos órganos sexuales), si no te gusta este genero es mejor que te evites un mal rato al leerlo.

* * *

 **Female** **plus**

 **(F+)**

Expdte.- No. 07

'Cegado(a) de ira era' un termino que se usaba comúnmente para describir a personas que en un instante se desconectaban del mundo y vivían en un estado de ira en el cual sus acciones violentas y caóticas eran casi inconscientes. En la actualidad con el problema de las F+ habia surgido otro problema de 'ceguera'. Muchos lo llamaban 'Cegada de lujuria' o mas comúnmente y de forma peyorativa 'Modo bestia'.

Las extremadamente pocas F+ que entraban en este frenesí de lujuria eran casi siempre personas que llevaban una vida recatada y que no habían experimentado mucho los placeres carnales, las cuales al ser expuestas a estímulos que normalmente no experimentaban, entraban en un estado que las hacia actuar sin razón o miedo a las consecuencias. Aunque también las F+ que tenían intimidad por primera vez podían ser victimas en potencia de esta 'ceguera' un estudio demostró que en primera: Las F+ que entraban en 'modo bestia' eran menos del 3% de la población mundial de hermafroditas. Segundo: Que gracias a los pasos de una relación y el aumento lento pero constante de intimidad con la pareja podían impedir el surgimiento de ese 'estado'. Y tercero: La hypersexualidad que tipicamente sufrían las F+ al llegar a la pubertad era completamente distinta a la 'Ceguera de lujuria'; en la primera aunque las F+ se dejaban llevar por sus instintos sexuales aun así mantenían su cordura y diferenciaban entre a quien atacar y donde hacerlo; mientras que la 'ceguera' podía provocar que atacaran incluso a miembros de su familia como padres, tías(os), abuelas(os) o hermanas(os) y sin importarle si estaban a mitad de la calle o dentro de una escuela.

Es por eso que en clases de sexualidad hacían mucho hincapié en tomar la relación con una F+ por etapas y siempre comunicarse con su pareja y lo mas importante aun era saber si alguna vez presento algún episodio de esa clase para poder tomar medidas en la relación. Aunque claro estaba que algunas personas buscaban precisamente a F+ con este problema de 'ceguera' para entablar relaciones, pero eso ya era debido a sus propios gustos, fantasías y fetiches.

.

[ooo]

.

 _[Nico Nii? donde he escuchado ese nombre? Ademas... ese tono tan arrogante se me hace familiar...]_

Maki lentamente alzaba la mirada dejando de ver la poco agraciada escena de la chica sobándose el trasero y veía la espalda de una... ¿chica de primero? con pelo negro y unas lindas coletas amarradas con unos listoncitos rojos. Por un momento a Maki la chica frente a ella le recordó un poco a la niña de la cual abuso en el tren, pero de inmediato borro esos pensamientos de su cabeza al ver que el peinado era diferente y al saber que para una niña de ¿diez años? era imposible estar en Otonokizaka.

-Tu fuiste la que debió ver si alguien venia por el pasillo idiota!-

La pianista seguía con su riña mientras se paraba lentamente y con mucho cuidado fijándose muy bien que su erección no fuera visible.

Por un momento la mirada de Maki se distrajo con lo que parecia una banda para brazo de color rojo que estaba tirada en las escaleras. Al sentir curiosidad intento leer que era lo que decían los kanjis negros la banda roja pero se distrajo de nuevo al escuchar la respuesta de la pelinegra que se habia comenzado a levantar del suelo.

-A quien llamas idiota!? La idiota eres tu por venir corriendo en los pasillos! Ahora quítate que tengo prisa!-

Nico se volteo lentamente para retomar el camino hacia la habitación donde se encontraba la directora, ella no tenia tiempo que perder con esa idiota que la choco, ella tenia que alcanzar a la pelirroja.

-Como dije tu eres la idiota por no fijarte!-

-Tu eres la idiota por venir corriendo sin cuidado y tumbar a Nico Nii!-

Nico se volteo por completo para encarar a la idiota que corría por los pasillos.

Maki fijo su mirada en la idiota niña de primero que la estaba llamando idiota.

-...Heh?-

-TU!...-

Los ojos de Maki se abrieron lo mas que podían al ver frente a si a ¿la niña del tren?.

 _[HEH!? HEEEEEEEEEH!? Q-q-que hace ella aquí!?]_

La furia de Nico aumento mil veces mas al ver que la chica que la habia tumbado era nada mas y nada menos que la maldita pelirroja que había abusado de ella en el tren.

-¡Por fin te encuentro maldita pelirroja!-

-He!? T-tu... tu me estas acosando!?-

Lo primero que le vino a la mente de Nishikino Maki después de oír que la niña pelinegra le decía 'por fin te encuentro' es que la niña de la que abuso en el tren la estaba acosando.

-...Hah!? Que tonterías dices pelirroja!?-

Maki intento zafarse rápido de la compañía posiblemente desastrosa de la niña del tren y le dijo que se alejara lo mas pronto posible mientras ponía una excusa tonta.

-M-mira ni-niña no se porque me estas siguiendo o de donde sacaste ese uniforme pero es mejor que lo devuelvas y te vayas de aquí o si no los adultos se enojaran contigo y te castigaran-

-Niña!?-

Nico sentía que su furia aumentaba mas y mas con cada cosa que decía la pelirroja, pero en especial despues de que le dijo Niña la vena de la frente de Nico parecia que iba a explotar.

-Mira estúpida pelirroja yo no soy ninguna niña, soy de tercer grado y... te are pagar por lo del tren!-

 _[QUE!? entonces e-ella es la niña del tren!? No, no, no, no eso es imposible, quistas es su... hermana mayor? S-si ella debe de ser su hermana mayor entonces... quiere vengarse de mi? E-eso quiere decir que...]_

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Maki al voltear y ver la puerta de las oficinas de la directora.

 _[E-e-e-ella vino para denunciarme!? E-eso no puede ser, si la directora sabe que me aproveche de una niña pequeña... yo, yo estaré en sus manos para siempre! No podre hacer nada para oponerme a ella!]_

Nico veía como la pelirroja estaba casi temblando de miedo viendo hacia atrás y hacia adelante como en cámara lenta así que decidio hacer su jugada, tomarla en custodia y llevarla al Comité Disciplinario. Los cargos? Los podía inventar luego, lo que importaba ahora es aprovechar el estado de confusión en el que estaba la pelirroja, el cual de seguro se debía a que vio su banda roja en la cual se leía claramente 'Comité Disciplinario'.

-Vas a pagar por tus crímenes-

Nico extendió lentamente su mano para tomar con fuerza la muñeca de la pelirroja pero esta al ver tal acción entro en pánico y comenzó a forcejear. Nico quien era mas chica que la pelirroja estaba en desventaja en cuanto a fuerza física se refiere, por lo tanto iba a hacer uso de su autoridad como miembro del comité disciplinario y ordenare a la pelirroja que desistiera de su inútil intento de oponerse al arresto.

-Rindete ahora pelirroja, te llevare al Comité Disciplinario así que entre mas resistencia pongas peor sera tu castigo, eso te lo aseguro!-

Al oír esto Maki entro en un diferente pánico a el anterior, al escuchar eso recordó lo que le dijo Rin sobre la tortura y el miedo que tenia su senpai al sentir que su miembro iba a ser cercenado.

-N-NO! S-su-suéltame, no permitiré que me tengan es sus manos esas sádicas desquiciadas... s-se que lo que le hice a tu hermanita estuvo mal pe-pero a-aun así no aceptare que me torturen por la culpa de una niña bocona y pervertida que se vino al ser manoseada en un tren!-

*smack*

Nico abofeteo a la pelirroja por atreverse a llamarla pervertida y... por seguir creyendo que era una niña, pero principalmente por llamarla pervertida.

-A quien llamas pervertida, Nico Nii no es una pervertida y en definitiva Nico Nii no se vino!-

*click!*

Por fin Maki supo porque ese tono le sonaba tan familiar y no era porque la niña del tren y la enana frente a ella fueran hermanas, era porque eran la misma persona.

 _[Como pude confundirla, tiene la misma estatura...]_

-Ahora escucha bien pelirroja, Nico Nii es alguien muy importante en esta escuela!-

 _[Tiene el mismo ego inflado...]_

-Nico Nii es alguien con quien no quieres meterte, Nico Nii es super importante!-

 _[Tiene el mismo olor...]_

-Nico Nii es la sub líder del comité disciplinario!-

 _[Tiene el mismQUE!? Un momento, que fue lo que dijo!? E-ella es la sub líder de esa organización demoníaca!?]_

-Hump! parece que por fin entiendes con quien te has metido pelirroja!-

Nico dijo esto con un aire de triunfo al notar que la fuerza con la que la pelirroja intentaba quitarse su agarre habia menguado y su cara en ese instante se habia puesto pálida.

-T-tu n-no no puede ser...!-

-Así es pelirroja, desde que entraste a la escuela te he mantenido vigilada y ahora es el tiempo de que pagues por lo que le hiciste a Nico Nii en el tren!-

Maki volteo instintivamente a la banda roja que habia visto antes tirada en las escaleras y el kanji que en ese momento se distrajo y no pudo leer, en este momento era totalmente claro y visible como si estuviera brillando y decía 'Disciplinario'. Era todo lo que se alcanzaba a leer pero era suficiente para saber que toda la frase de seguro decía 'Comité Disciplinario' o 'Sub Líder del Comité Disciplinario'. Nico al seguir la mirada de la pelirroja se encontró con su banda roja, dándose cuanta que de seguro se cayo en el choque fue por ella y la coloco de nuevo en su brazo mientras se quejaba en voz baja de lo baratos y corrientes que eran los seguros que le habia dado Eri.

Nico en su radiante papel de sub líder del comité disciplinario se planto frente a una aterrada pelirroja que veía con horror la banda roja que colgaba del brazo izquierdo de la pelinegra.

 _[E-entonces e-e-ella es la vampiresa de ojos carmín!? La que dijo la senpai de Rin que casi le arranco el miembro!?]_

-Ahora te llevare y decidiré tu castigo... estoy segura que ya has cometido algún delito, solo tengo que encontrarlo y castigarte con la pena máxima por eso!-

-...?!-

 _[Espera un momento, que dijo la enana? E-ella dijo algún delito, no? Como que algún delito? No me va a llevar detenida por lo que paso en el tren? Es acaso porque paso cuando aun no asistía a esta escuela o es porque... ella... ella no puede mencionarlo, verdad?! S-si, puede que se trate de 'eso'... pero si no es lo que pienso... agh! mou! como sea, tengo que arriesgarme, es todo o nada!]_

-No he cometido ningún delito en esta escuela...-

Maki ponía su fachada cool frente a la pelinegra mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

-...N-no me vengas con esas estupideces pelirroja, de seguro ya has cometido algún delito, solo tengo que encontrarlo y castigarte por el!-

 _[Así que si es 'eso']_

Maki ponía una sonrisa que por un momento heló la sangre hirviente de Nico y la hizo que se alejara de la pelirroja dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

-Algún delito? Y porque no simplemente mencionas lo que paso en el tren?-

Al escuchar esto la cara de Nico palideció y no supo que responder. Maki al ver esta abertura en la defensa de la pelinegra de coletas, decidio atacar antes que pudiera recuperarse.

-Sera por 'eso' verdad? Es porque no puedes decirlo, cierto?-

-N-no yo... yo no...-

-No podías cierto, no podías decirle a nadie que te viniste en el tren, verdad?-

-Y-yo no me vine!-

-Si, lo hiciste, pude sentirlo, pude sentir como te venias entre mis dedos, pero no podías decirlo verdad? La señorita sub líder del comité disciplinario no puede admitir que se vino en medio de un tren lleno de pasajeros, verdad?-

-Q-quien se ve-vendría por tus estúpidas, tontas y torpes caricias!-

Maki a el escuchar que la pelinegra llamaba a sus caricias estúpidas, tontas y torpes por algún motivo la hacia enojar y hacer surgir de nuevo ese sentimiento de 'querer enseñarle una lección' a la "niña" de coletas frente a ella.

-Si no es verdad entonces dime porque no me llevaste al Comité Disciplinario en cuanto entre a la escuela?-

-E-eso es porque...-

Nico intentaba buscar alguna excusa pero nada se le venia a la mente, estaba totalmente en blanco mientras sentía la presencia de la pelirroja acercarse cada vez mas y mas a ella de forma amenazante y siniestra.

-Porque no podías permitir que supieran que eres una pervertida que disfruta de ser abusada en los trenes, cierto!-

-Q-quien disfrutaría eso!-

-Admítelo, eres una pervertida-

-Quien crees que es una pervertida, tu fuiste la que ataco a Nico Nii en el tren y memghfghmjnh...!-

Un beso.

Maki estaba besando a Nico. La pelinegra estaba en un completo estado de shock mientras que le pelirroja estaba en un completo estado de éxtasis. La pelirroja en un arranque de lujuria beso a la pelinegra con la que habia fantaseado por semanas, la "niña" que era el cumulo de todos sus gustos, caprichos y fetiches, la "niña" que despertó en ella la lujuria por primera vez. Por su parte Nico no pudo reaccionar o hacer nada hasta que sintió las manos de la pelirroja deslizándose por sus costados y llegando hasta su trasero, en eso fue cuando reacciono y usando toda su fuerza pudo aventar a la pelirroja lo suficiente lejos (dos pasos) como para escaparse de su beso y del agarre que tenia sobre su trasero.

-Q-q-q-q-que crees que haces maldita pervertida!-

Nico tenia su rostro mas rojo que un tomate y unas pequeñas lagrimas se juntaban en la comisura de sus ojos.

-Hago que admitas que te gusto lo que paso en el tren... que admitas que me DESEAS!-

Maki estaba mezclando un poco lo que ella deseaba con lo que suponía que la pelinegra deseaba pero en su actual estado era imposible que viera la diferencia.

-E-estas loca, a-a-a mi no me gusto nada e-eso y mucho menos te de-deseo!-

La pelirroja frente a Nico se quedo inmóvil por un largo instante y despues contesto a Nico con una simple frase.

-Te demostrare que es lo contrario a lo que dices...-

Nico iba a responder a lo que ella considero una amenaza por parte de la pelirroja pero no pudo, aunque no quedo en silencio por que quisiera, se calló porque la mano de la pelirroja le tapo la boca. Casi la misma acción que en el tren, Nico no supo porque o como es que paso pero la pelirroja ya estaba a sus espaldas y la estaba sujetando como en el tren; le tenia un brazo doblado a la espalda y la boca cubierta con la palma de la mano. Nico comenzó a luchar y forcejear como nunca pero de nuevo fue inútil, la fuerza física no era su mayor atributo, así que quedo a merced de la pelirroja que la fue arrastrando lentamente a los baños.

(...)

-Nicochi esta tardando mucho...-

Una preocupada Nozomi dejaba salir sus inquietudes al aire mientras que Eri, que seguía en la posición que le indico Nico, ya se estaba entumiendo.

-Crees que se encontró con la pelirroja?-

-No lo se, puede que exista esa posibilidad...-

Nozomi se preocupaba mas al considerar la idea que su pequeña hermanita se encontrara a solas con Nishikino, ella no tenia idea de como actuaria su impulsiva hermanita y lo que era peor, es que ella no sabia como iba a responder la pelirroja.

-Creo que iré a echar un vistazo Erichi-

-Ok Nozomi yo te llamare si pasa algo aquí o si Nico viene para acá-

Nozomi salia del salón del consejo estudiantil, pero de inmediato abría de nuevo la puerta y asomaba la cabeza.

-Y por cierto Erichi... ese lunar que tienes cerca de los labios es muy sexy~-

-Que dices Nozomi yo no tengo ningún lunar cerca de la boca?-

-Jajajajajaja~ que inocente eres Erichi~!-

Nozomi se retiro del lugar riéndose a mas no poder mientras que Eri se quedo en el salón de consejo estudiantil. Quitándose de su posición previa y recargando un poco su trasero sobre el escritorio para descansar, la rubia trato de descifrar que era lo que le dijo su amiga. La rusa tardo un largo rato en comprender la broma pervertida que le había dicho Nozomi, pero cuando por fin la entendió su cara no pudo perder ese tono rojo brillante que parecia competir con los semáforos de media noche por un largo rato.

Después de pasar una gran vergüenza, esa noche Eri se reviso en el espejo de su baño he incluso tomo fotos con su celular para revisar si lo que decía Nozomi era cierto... y lo era. Un pequeño lunar en forma de estrella en la parte baja de sus glúteos y muy cerca de su zona mas privada es lo que mostraba una de las tantas fotos que se saco con su celular.

-E-e-e-estúpida Nozomi!-

Eri volvía a estar tan roja que ni el agua fría podía bajarle el ardor de su enrojecida cara.

(...)

Maki y Nico estaban las dos juntas enceradas en el cubículo mas alejado de la puerta principal del baño. Es ahí a donde la pelirroja llevo a la "niña" de coletas mientras esta se resistía, intentaba gritar, le pegaba con el brazo que tenia libre y pataleaba lo mas fuerte que podía para poder intentar liberarse de su captora.

Meter a Nico al cubículo fue un gran reto para la pelirroja ya que la chica bajita parecia un gato al cual lo iban a echar a una bañera llena de agua; cada vez que Maki intentaba meter a la pelinegra esta abría las piernas o pateaba el arco de la puerta logrando que retrocedieran. Maki un poco harta de la resistencia de su victima espero a que Nico abriera de nuevo las piernas y aprovecho para meter su mano en la entrepierna de la pelinegra; Nico por instinto cerro las piernas y eso lo aprovecho la pelirroja para aventarla contra la pared y por fin meterla al cubículo a el cual de inmediato se metió ella y cerro con seguro.

Nico casi se cae al ser empujada con tanta fuerza, pero haciendo malabares y trastabillando un poco logro caer sentada en la tapa del inodoro, ella iba a salir corriendo del lugar al sentirse liberada del agarre de su captora pero ya era tarde, la pelirroja ya estaba dentro del cubículo con ella y estaba obstruyendo la puerta mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de lujuria. Nico intento gritar pero en seguida la mano de la pelirroja le tapo la boca, aunque esta vez Nico si pudo retirarla ya que era diferente que le intentara tapar la boca de frente que de espaldas, de frente tenia mas opciones de liberarse que de espaldas.

-Abre la maldita puerta ahora estúpida pervertida!-

Nico aun sentada en la tapa del inodoro trato de encarar a la pelirroja pero sin bajar su guardia, ella ya sabia que por métodos físicos iba a ser imposible liberarse.

-No...-

La cabeza de Maki no estaba pensando como normalmente lo hacia desde que beso a la pelinegra, su corazón latía realmente rápido, sus manos sudaban tanto que gotas de sudor caían de sus dedos y sus oídos parecían solo escuchar sus latidos, la voz de Nico, su propia voz y un extraño sonido que ella solo podría descubrir como como un zumbido bajo el agua.

-Ábrela ahora o te juro que sufrirás el peor castigo que el comité disciplinario pueda impartir!-

-...Con las tres semanas que te quedan?-

Nico hizo un gesto de descontento, ella sabia que su estadía en el comité disciplinario estaba llegando a su fin, pero tenia la esperanza de que la pelirroja no lo supiera, pero tal y como parecia ese no iba a ser el caso.

-Con tres semanas es mas que suficiente para hacer que desees nunca haber nacido!-

-Heee~ que miedo~-

Maki estaba completamente cambiada y Nico lo habia notado. Ya no quedaba ni un solo trazo de la chica temblorosa y llena de miedo de hace un rato, lo que quedaba frente a ella era lo que Nico había visto muy pocas veces, de hecho fue solo una vez que vio a una F+ en ese estado y la que la controlo fue Anju y sus castigos corporales.

Una F+ descontrolada que solo le hacia caso a su lujuria era lo que estaba frente a Nico.

-Y debería de darte, aunque sea poco tiempo te juro que sufrirás tanto que nunca mas podrás usar esa maldita cosa que tienes entre las piernas!-

Nico ya estaba dejando de lado su deseo de ver a la pelirroja rogando y llorando por que la dejara eyacular y en cambio estaba pensando en mandarla con Anju para que le diera ese tratamiento especial (golpes, golpes y mas golpes en las zonas blandas) que dejaba a las F+ impotentes.

-...Entonces es mejor que lo utilice ahora, no?-

-... ...eh?!-

Nico no entendía o mejor dicho no quería entender a lo que se refería la pelirroja. Maki por su parte en un acto seguido a lo que dijo se levanto la falda, bajo su ropa interior hasta sus tobillos y alzando un poco sus piernas dejo que su ropa interior descansara en el suelo. Nico al ver esto trato de alejarse de la pelirroja pero en ese espacio tan reducido era imposible de hacer tal hazaña.

-Lamelo...-

Una simple orden, un simple comando llego a los oídos de Nico y para cuando pudo descifrar el contenido de este, vio que la pelirroja ya estaba a unos escasos centímetros de ella y sostenía con su mano su miembro erecto.

Nico estaba aterrada y negó muchas veces con la cabeza la orden de la pelirroja a lo cual esta respondió con una fuerte bofetada, lo suficientemente fuerte como para causar que a la pelinegra se le salieran unas cuantas lagrimas y llevara la mano a su mejilla para sobarla e intentar apaciguar el dolor.

-No era una petición, era una orden...-

Nico negó de nuevo con la cabeza y esto exaspero a Maki causando que tomara a la pelinegra por el pelo, jalándola y poniéndole su miembro frente a la cara.

-¡Que lo lamieras!-

Maki jalo fuertemente el pelo de Nico causando que esta gritara un poco, lo que aprovecho la pelirroja para meter su miembro en la boca de la "niña" de coletas.

-Mmnughfu!-

-Y ni se te ocurra morderme!-

-Ngjhkm!?-

-Si me muerdes te golpeare hasta hartarme... esta claro!?-

Nico estaba llorando y asintiendo con la cabeza al tiempo que intentaba no vomitar debido al pene que tenia atravesado por todo lo largo de la boca le llegaba hasta la garganta.

(...)

-Aaaaagh! quien hace tanto ruido!-

La directora de Otonokizaka Minami Hotaru no estaba de muy buen humor despues de haber sido rechazada por Nishikino Maki. Y el ruido que se espacia por los desolados pasillos de su piso solo la hacia enfurecer mas y mas.

-Quien sea que este haciendo tanto ruido se las vera conmigo, la expulsare si es una alumna o la despediré si es una maestra!-

La directora Hotaru abrió la puerta de su despacho rápidamente pero sin llegar a azotarla se dio cuenta de que los ruidos provenían del baño así que de inmediato se dirigió a ese lugar con la firme convicción de hacerle pagar caro al perpetrador de semejante escándalo.

Al llegar a la entrada del baño se dio cuenta que una de las voces escandalosas le pertenecía a Nishikino Maki, así que en vez de llegar gritando y exigiendo que pararan ese ruido en ese instante decidio entrar muy despacio, sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido y espiar a Maki junto a la otra chica a través de la rendija de la puerta del baño.

 _[Nishikino y Yazawa están peleando?]_

Un rápido vistazo a la situación le dio a entender a la directora que no todo eso era una simple pelea al ver que Maki estaba forzando a Nico a practicarle sexo oral.

 _[Nishikino... así que en realidad si te gustan las niñas pequeñas...]_

Apretando fuerte el puño la directora se trago su coraje y decidio seguir espiando la escena frente a ella ya que, con suerte ella podría cobrarle algún favor a Yazawa si decidía intervenir o divertirse un poco con Maki si decidía dejar que las cosas siguieran.

(...)

-Haa... haaa... haa... _[Que diablos estoy haciendo!]_ -

Maki se preguntaba porque es que estaba en uno de los cubículos del baño junto a la pelinegra y lo mas importante era... el porque es que ella tenia su pene en la boca de la chica bajita de coletas.

 _[Q-que es lo que he hecho!]_

Maki bajaba su mirada y veía como la chica pelinegra estaba llorando mientras que ella la tenia agarrada firmemente de una coleta y le estaba envistiendo la boca de una manera rápida y sin misericordia.

 _[E-esto es peor que el tren! A-ahora si la estoy violando!]_

Maki quería dejar de hacerle esas cosas crueles y despiadadas a la pelinegra pero su cuerpo no le respondía, su cuerpo no quería separarse de esa fuente de placer que era Nico.

 _[Y-yo estoy en modo bestia...? N-no, no puedo parar?]_

Maki aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas a la boca de la chica de coletas y comenzó a derramar su semilla directo en la garganta de esta. Nico por su parte trataba de no ahogarse con el abundante y espeso liquido e intentaba zafarse dando de golpes a la pelirroja pero esta parecia ignorarla o sus golpes carecían de la fuerza necesaria para sacar a la chica de primero de su trance.

-Haaa... haa... haaaa...- Maki jadeaba muy pesado y posaba sus ojos sobre la pelinegra y sentía su pene endurecerse mas de solo mirar la humillante escena de la pelinegra con su coleta deshecha, semen en su cara y lo que parecia un bello púbico rojo en la comisura de su boca.

-A-abre las piernas...-

Ante tal orden Nico casi se desmaya del miedo, pero como pudo se mantuvo consciente, negó un sin fin de veces con la cabeza y comenzó a rogarle a la pelirroja no hiciera lo que pensó que iba a hacer. Aunque Maki parecia determinada a seguir sin importar lo que dijera la pelinegra un ruido las interrumpió.

-Así que~ ...despues de todo Nishikino, a ti si te gustan las niñas pequeñas, no~?-

La juguetona voz de la directora se podía oír desde atrás de Maki y esta totalmente confundida volteo para encontrarse con que la puerta del cubículo estaba abierta y lo que era peor es que la directora estaba ahí de pie viendo la escena.

Al ver una salida y que la pelirroja estaba distraída Nico escapo tan rápido como un conejo asustado. Arrastrándose por el suelo, pasando a través de las piernas de la directora y corriendo lo mas rápido que podía por la puerta principal del baño es como Nico escapo de la pelirroja.

-Aha~ se te escapo tu presa~ que lastima Nishikino~-

Maki estaba casi pálida al saberse en jaque, pero por alguna extraña razón su excitación no bajaba ni un poco y en cambio parecia aumentar al ver la lujuriosa mirada que la directora sostenía sobre ella.

-Haa... haa... ha...- Maki seguía respirando pesado pero el objeto de su lujuria se habia ido así que paso a buscar un reemplazo -Abra las piernas directora... haa...-

-Ara~ que chica tan demandante, pero a la directora le gustan las chicas así~-

La directora fue a la puerta principal del baño, saco un letrero amarillo del armario de servicio que decía [Fuera de servicio] lo coloco afuera de los baños mientras aprovechaba para ver que Yazawa se hubiera ido y que no quedara nadie por los alrededores, cerro la puerta del baño con la copia de la llave maestra que tenia y se dirigió muy contenta al cubículo donde se encontraba Maki postrada en el asiento del inodoro con las piernas un poco abiertas y su miembro al aire completamente erecto, con signos aun evidentes de la saliva de Nico en el, temblando de excitación y chorreando liquido seminal.

-Perdón por la espera Nishikino pero la directora te atenderá enseguida así que espera solo un poco mas que enseguida voy~-

La directora se relamía los labios en clara señal de excitación y comenzaba a desnudarse poco a poco, por otra parte Maki veía a la directora con una enorme lujuria mientras se imaginaba como serian sus pechos, que tan apretado seria su ano, que sonido harían sus glúteos cuando la nalgueara o que tan alto podía gemir la mujer frente a ella.

-No hará falta que venga, yo iré por usted-

-Entonces ven y tómame _[Akane]_ -

Maki se levantaba he iba por la directora de una manera agresiva y dominante la cual la directora Minami acepto con gusto.

Hotaru dejo que Maki la usara como le diera su gana mientras ella misma se sumía en la fantasía de estar con la madre de Maki, su mas grande amor y obsesión de toda la vida... Nishikino Akane.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Así va el conteo de las musas y demás chicas:

Nishikino Maki (F+)

Yazawa Nico (F)

Toujou Nozomi (F+)

Ayase Eri (F+)

Minami Kotori (F)

Sonoda Umi (F+)

Kousaka Honoka (?)

Hoshizora Rin (F+)

Koizumi Hanayo (?)

Yuuki Anju (F)

.

.

.

Personajes secundarios:

Minami Hotaru (F)

Nishikino Akane (F+)

Toujou Sadao (M)

Toujou [Yazawa] Kohina (F)


	8. Expdte- No 08

.

 **WARNING!**

La siguiente historia contiene material que puede

resultar perturbador u/o ofensivo para algunos criterios.

Se recomienda discreción.

 **WARNING!**

.

 **Warning!** : La siguiente historia tiene contenido Futanari (mujeres con ambos órganos sexuales), si no te gusta este genero es mejor que te evites un mal rato al leerlo.

* * *

 **Female** **plus**

 **(F+)**

Expdte.- No. 08

En la actualidad con tantas violaciones por parte de las F+ que entran en la pubertad, surgió un nuevo auge para psicólogos y grupos de ayuda para victimas. Aunque es difícil lograr que todas las victimas y familiares se recompongan, la mayoría sale adelante de la difícil situación.

No obstante no todas sanan sus heridas y el aumento de crímenes por venganza van en aumento. Uno de los ejemplos mas conocidos es la mundialmente reconocida asesina serial a la que los medios bautizaron con "Jane the ripper", la cual oficialmente se le imputaron 14 asesinatos de mujeres con 'hermafroditismo verdadero avanzado'.

La defensa de la mujer alego que su cliente al haber sido violada por una F+ perdió la cordura y busco vengarse. Ganándose la simpatía y lastima del jurado la acusada fue puesta al cuidado de una institución mental en vez de sentenciarla a muerte o cadena perpetua.

Si bien no todas las victimas que no logran sanar sus heridas se convierten en criminales, la mayoría que no puede superar el trauma caen en vicios, patrones auto destructivos o simplemente deciden quitarse la vida. Y lamentablemente ese porcentaje que decide suicidarse va en aumento, sobre todo en las mujeres jóvenes que quedaron embarazadas despues de la violación.

.

[ooo]

.

Nico corría desesperadamente por las escaleras intentando huir de una posible perseguidora pelirroja mientras maldecía su mala suerte y a la causante de esta.

-Maldita pelirroja! como-como se atreve a hacerme 'eso'!-

Nico seguía corriendo mientras bajaba el ultimo tramo de escaleras que le quedaba para llegar a al primera planta del edificio. Corría tan rápido que choco con una chica que apenas iba a subir las escaleras, pero esta vez Nico no se quejo ni llamo 'idiota' a la otra chica, lo único que ahora tenia en mente la pelinegra era escapar y planear su venganza, por eso no le hizo el mas mínimo caso a la chica con la que tropezó.

Incorporándose de inmediato y retomando en seguida su carrera por el pasillo del primer piso, Nico se dio cuanta que su brazo habia sido tomado por alguien y le impedía el escape. La pelinegra temiendo que la chica de primero por fin la hubiera alcanzado su mente se quedo en blanco y solo pudo dejar salir un gran grito de agonía y pidió por auxilio.

-¡NOOOOOOOO POR FAVOR NOOOOOOOO ALGUIEN-ALGUIEN AYÚDEMEEEEE!-

La chica que tenia su brazo agarrado de inmediato la abrazo fuertemente y le comenzó a acariciar la cabeza mientras intentaba tranquilizarla y le llamaba por su nombre una y otra vez.

Pero para Nico esa cercanía y el contacto con su cabeza, mas específicamente con su pelo, la sumergió en un gran estado de pánico al recordar como es que la pelirroja forzó su miembro por toda su boca hasta la garganta agarrándola bruscamente del cabello. Este recuerdo provoco que la pelinegra comenzara a temblar completamente descontrolada mientras dejaba salir el contenido de sus riñones sobre si misma a mitad del pasillo.

La chica que abrazaba a Nico había empezado a sacudir un poco a la pelinegra e intentaba hacer que reaccionara, mientras que Nico por su parte llego al punto máximo de su miedo y se desmayo en los brazos de la chica de pelo morado que intento hacer que reaccionara.

(...)

-La matare juro por los dioses que la matare! Are que se arrepienta de alguna vez haber tocado a Nicochi!-

Nozomi estaba visiblemente iracunda mientras atendía a su inconsciente hermanita la cual estaba acostada en una de las camas que había en las habitaciones del salón del comité disciplinario. Esta cama en particular era la que comúnmente Nico usaba para impartir sus "recompensas", mientras que la cama de la otra habitación solo eran los resortes oxidados y pedazos desgarrados de colchón en los cuales se podía distinguir claramente las manchas de sangre, orina y eses fecales, no cabe ni mencionar que la usuaria de esta habitación era Anju y el propósito de esta habitación era mas que obvio, tortura.

-Como sigue?-

Anju interrumpía el monologo de Nozomi y preguntaba por la condición de Nico.

 _En un principio cuando Nozomi se topo con su hermana se llevo una gran sorpresa al verla en ese deplorable estado que instintivamente pensó en hacerla reaccionar para que le dijera lo que paso e ir y cobrar venganza contra quien la puso en tal condición. Pero cuando Nico se orino encima y en seguida se desmayo, Nozomi descarto esa idea y quiso llevarla a la enfermería lo mas rápido posible para confirmar su estado de salud, pero pronto hizo a un lado ese pensamiento al saber que al ser llevada a la enfermería en esa condición, todas las alumnas de la escuela sabrían que era lo que le paso a su hermanita y eso de seguro seria lo ultimo que quería Nico._

 _Con las pocas opciones que le quedaban, Nozomi decidio optar por la que era menos publica._

 _Viendo que no se podía llevar a su hermanita así por los pasillos, la pelimorada decidio usar su moño para limpiar los rastros de semen de la cara de Nico, pero una holeada de ira invadió su cuerpo al ver un bello púbico rojo atorado en los labios de la pelinegra. Conteniendo su ira como mejor pudo, Nozomi termino de limpiar la cara de Nico. Ya habiendo resuelto el primer problema ahora debía resolver el siguiente, ¿Que hacer con la ropa empapada de orines? Su solución fue usar su propio saco del uniforme y amarrarselo a la cintura para cubrir un poco lo mojada que estaba la falda de Nico y cargarla como a una princesa para llevarla lo mas rápido que podía al salón del Comité Disciplinario._

 _Cuando la pelimorada llego al lugar Yuuki Anju estaba en la habitación arreglando unos papeles y esta al ver a Nico inconsciente siendo cargada por su hermana mientras que un saco estaba amarrado alrededor de su cintura se imagino mas o menos lo que habia pasado así que guió a Nozomi hacia la habitación que frecuentemente usaba Nico._

 _La habitación a la que Anju llevo a Nozomi era bastante normal hasta cierto punto, ya que en el estante donde se supone deberían haber libros, habia ciertos objetos de índole sexual, en la mesita que estaba a un lado de la cama estaba un paquete grande de pañuelos desechables, condones y lo que parecia ser una clase de gel rosa en una botella transparente._

 _Aunque Nozomi pretendía no saber nada o saber lo mas mínimo de lo que Nico hacia en el comité disciplinario, la verdad es que estaba muy bien informada de las actividades que realizaba su hermanita en el, pero aun así, saberlo y verlo eran dos cosas diferentes, por lo que al entrar a esa habitación y ver todo eso, a Nozomi le dio un poco de coraje al saber que ese era el lugar donde muchas futas habían disfrutado de las 'recompensas' de la Sub líder, pero al escuchar el pequeño quejido que salio de los labios de Nico, la pelimorada dejo pasar todo eso y se concentro en atender a su hermanita._

-Ella ya se ve un poco mejor...-

-...Si, ya no se ve tan... mal-

Anju y Nozomi no se llevaban muy bien, y eran obvias las razones. Una razón era porque como era obvio, Nozomi iba a odiar a la persona que metió a Nico en ese mundo de intrigas, castigos y recompensas sexuales. La otra razón era también obvia, Anju odiaba a cualquier futanari, no importaba si nunca habían hecho algún crimen, ella las odiaba a todas por igual.

-...-

-...-

El silencio entre las dos era incomodo, pero mas para Anju, ella habia guiado a la pelimorada a la habitación que usaba Nico y le indico que ahí podía poner a descansar a la pelinegra, cosa que hizo Nozomi despues de unos breves instantes en los que pareció haberse paralizado.

 _Lo incomodo para Anju empezó despues que Nozomi acostara a Nico en la cama, ya que la pelimorada le quito rápidamente la falda, ropa interior y calcetas a la aun inconsciente Nico. En un principio Anju iba a reclamarle (a golpearla) a Nozomi por tan atrevida acción pero de pronto se detuvo al llegarle el olor de orina que desprendía aquella ropa mojada._

 _Anju al ver como la pelimorada limpiaba con cuidado, esmero y sin aparentes dobles intenciones las piernas, zonas privadas e incluso los pies de la aun inconsciente Nico, se quedo sin saber que hacer exactamente. Cuando Nozomi noto la mirada un poco preocupada de Anju le dijo que si 'lo quería hacer ella' (refiriéndose a limpiar a Nico) a lo que esta le respondió que no, que ella no tenia esa clase de confianza con Nico y que era mejor que algún miembro de la familia como ella lo hiciera; con un simple 'a si?' Nozomi regreso a su labor y siguió limpiando a su hermana._

 _Anju vio que por parte de la pelimorada no habia malicia alguna, solo un verdadero y autentico cariño aunado a una gran preocupación, y esto era problemático para Anju ya que ella ya no sabía como volver a interactuar con hermafroditas que demostraran ser personas serias, responsables y mas aun, que no fueran unas depravadas._

-...Que paso?-

Anju interrumpía el largo silencio incomodo que había entre las dos y preguntaba por lo mas obvio, que fue lo que paso, como es que Nico termino en esa condición.

-No lo se bien pero estoy casi segura que la responsable es Nishikino Maki, una alumna pelirroja de primero...-

-Nishikino y pelirroja... probablemente se trate de "ella"-

-...?-

-Esto sera peor de lo que pensaba...-

-Que quieres decir con eso Yuuki-san?-

-Puede que no lo sepas pero uno de los principales socios 'ocultos' de la escuela son los Nishikino...-

-Que quieres decir con eso? _[No... en primer lugar, como es que sabes eso?]_ -

-...Que es muy posible que ni con el testimonio de Nico podamos hacerle algo a esa inmun-perdón... a esa "chica"-

Nozomi solo tomaba la mano de su hermanita entre las suyas la beso tiernamente en los dedos y juro en voz alta que se 'vengaría de una manera o de otra' mientras que Anju miro silenciosamente la escena frente a ella y le trajo recuerdos de un pasado que quería sepultar.

.

 _Flashback..._

 _Yuuki Anju era una feliz chica de secundaria a la cual todo en su vida iba de maravilla. Su padre era un importante abogado del cual ella se sentía orgullosa ya que no era como los demás abogados que iban por ahí y liberaban criminales ricos o con influencias, no, el era un importante abogado que ayudaba a las escuelas en sus asuntos y Anju se sentía orgullosa de mencionar que su padre era un hombre intachable. Su madre se la pasaba en casa pero no por eso era una común y corriente ama de casa, no, su madre era presidenta de la asociación de vecinos, una mujer alegre y siempre dispuesta a ayudar a quien fuera; Anju no dudaba en decir que su madre era la mujer mas buena del mundo._

 _Por otro lado en el ámbito personal, todo iba de la mejor manera. Anju tenia una pareja, su amiga de la infancia, su confidente y compañera de un sin fin de aventuras Toudou Erena. Y aunque tenían sus altibajos como cualquier pareja de esa edad; los cuales eran ocasionados principalmente porque Erena, una saludable y energética F+ quería tener relaciones intimas con Anju. Pero Anju por su lado sabiendo los grandes riesgos de embarazo que habían decidio que era mejor para las dos esperar al menos hasta llegar a la universidad. Así que con esa decisión en mente Anju solo dejaba llegar a Erena hasta 'tercera base' como mucho. Aun con eso pequeños problemas Anju estaba cien por ciento segura que tanto Erena como ella se seguirían amando hasta la vejez._

 _Un viernes en el cual no hubo clases Erena, Anju y su amiga en común, la frentona, aveces atolondrada y siempre energética Kira Tsubasa, fueron de viaje a la playa con planes para quedarse el fin de semana en un hotel de las cercanías. Aunque sus planes se vieron interrumpidos ese mismo viernes en el cual la tragedia que marcaría la vida de Anju, Erena pero sobre todo de Tsubasa, paso..._

 _-Tsu~ acomoda las maletas~-_

 _-Hee? por que yo?-_

 _-Porque Anju y yo nos debemos de dar amor~-_

 _Erena estaba abrazando a Anju y le daba besos en la mejilla mientras que Tsubasa ponía una cara de fastidio al saber que sus amigas empezarían de melosas._

 _-Ere-chan en frente de Tsu no~!-_

 _-Agh! ya van a empezar, por eso no quería venir con ustedes, todo un fin de semana de ser la tercera rueda no es divertido!-_

 _-Pues consigue te a alguien y listo-_

 _Erena respondía en su usual tono entre serio y juguetón mientras que Tsubasa solo respondía con una media sonrisa._

 _-Como si fuera tan_ _fácil...-_

 _-Ah! Es cierto, tu estas enamorada de la universitaria que fue a hacer practicas a la escuela, no?-_

 _-La pelinaranja?-_

 _-Si, si esa Anju, recuerdo que ella era muy popular con las demás chicas... supongo alguna de ellas a de ser su novia y por eso fue difícil para ti el poder acercarte, no Tsu?-_

 _-E-e-eso n-no es cierto, Honoka-san solo es muy amable con todas!-_

 _-Hooo~ así que se llama Honoka? mira que bien lo recuerdas~-_

 _-Yo... esto... bueno... yo...-_

 _-Ere-chan deja de atormentar a Tsu con su amor no correspondido y mejor ayúdame con las maletas~-_

 _-Quien dice que es un amor no correspondido!-_

 _-Hehee~-_

 _-Hohohoou~-_

 _Tsubasa supo que habia caído en la trampa al ver la expresión de sus dos amigas la cual decía claramente 'cuéntanos, cuéntanos'._

 _-Urgh...-_

 _-Así que Tsu si es correspondida hum~?-_

 _-Tsu, no me habías dicho nada y yo que pensé que era tu mejor amiga *snif* snif*-_

 _Anju fingía lagrimas mientras Erena la seguía bombardeando con un sin fin de preguntas. Viendo que eso iba para largo y que sus amigas no iban a cambiar de tema Tsubasa se rindió sin mayor pelea y decidio comenzar a hablar._

 _Tsubasa les dijo que lo mantuvieran en absoluto secreto ya que su novia Kousaka Honoka iba a ser maestra y si se descubría que salia con una chica de secundaria iba a ser muy perjudicial para ella. Las dos chicas frente a Tsubasa acordaron llevarse el secreto a la tumba, así que con eso como premisa Tsubasa comenzó a contar como se acerco a Honoka, como literalmente la atrajo a atrás del gimnasio amarrando un hilo a una bolsa de 'meronpan', como se le declaro y la chica universitaria milagrosamente dijo que 'si' sin pensarlo mucho. Les narro como al principio ella pensó que Honoka solo bromeaba o había tomado su confesión como un juego o algún romance pasajero igual al de un niño enamorado de su maestra. Les platico como encaro a Honoka reclamándole no tomarla en serio a lo que la pelinaranja le demostró lo enserio que iba en la cama!._

 _-...!?- Erena no dijo nada y solo presento una expresión sombría en su rostro._

 _-He!? Espera Tsu... tu quieres decir que tu y ella...- Anju estaba sorprendida por lo arriesgada que había sido Tsubasa al tomar esa decisión e iba a comenzar a regañar a Tsubasa pero ella misma la detuvo._

 _-N-no hay de que preocuparse, bueno Ho-honoka es mujer igual que yo así que no hay riesgo...-_

 _-Como que no hay riesgos Tsu! Puede que no de embarazo pero si de alguna enfermedad!-_

 _Anju regañaba a su amiga por ser tan descuidada pero esta de nuevo le paraba el alto._

 _-Honoka era virgen... a-así que no hay nada como enfermedades o cosas así...-_

 _-Como puedes estar tan segura, ella pudo mentirte sobre eso!-_

 _Anju no dejaba el tema pero Tsubasa le puso una mano en el hombro y con una expresión triste y distante le dijo que Honoka 'en realidad, eeeeen realidad Honoka era virgen!'._

 _-...tan malo estuvo?- Anju ahora cambiaba su cara preocupación por una cara de lastima._

 _-Ella es muy inocente y casi no sabia nada del sexo entre chicas... por momentos sentí que era yo la que la estaba corrompiendo!- Tsubasa escondía su sonrojado rostro tras sus manos mientras que Anju se soltaba a reír al tiempo que Tsubasa pedía que alguien la matara por recibir semejante vergüenza._

 _-...voy por algo de tomar-_

 _Erena dijo esto desde la puerta y la cerro fuertemente tras de si y no espero a que ninguna de las dos chicas le dijera cosa alguna._

 _-...Erena esta molesta? D-dije algo malo?-_

 _-No, no creo que seas tu con la que esta molesta Tsu...-_

 _-No?-_

 _-No... creo que Ere-chan esta molesta conmigo, y-yo sigo negandole que demos 'ese paso' y creo que el saber que tu y tu novia 'ya'...-_

 _-Oh... ya entiendo...-_

 _-...-_

 _-Y porque sigues negándote An?_

 _-Yo tengo miedo de quedar embarazada Tsu...-_

 _-Y si usan condón o pastillas?-_

 _-Deberías saber que esas cosas no son cien por ciento seguras...-_

 _-Si pero... si sigues así no te da miedo que Erena busque a alguna chica para hacerlo, An?-_

 _-...si, pero si ella hace eso significa que solo a ese nivel llegaban sus sentimientos por mi...-_

 _-An...-_

 _Una atmósfera triste se pudo sentir entre las dos chicas las cuales se dieron un abrazo para reconfortarse mientras que Erena estaba frente a la maquina expendedora de bebidas del primer piso del hotel, completamente ofuscada y harta de esperar tanto por compartir la intimidad con Anju, estaba harta de que su novia la dejara a medias y con las ganas de algo mas, estaba harta de pedirle explicaciones a su novia y que esta simplemente le dijera que 'aun no era tiempo' y sobre todo estaba harta de saber que incluso Tsubasa se le habia adelantado._

 _-Esa maldita zorra frentona... estoy segura que le abre las piernas a todas... estoy segura que si le digo que las abra para mi las abrirá con gusto...-_

 _Erena se sumía tanto en su odio y frustración que no se dio cuenta en que momento comenzó a plantearse seriamente el acostarse con Tsubasa y dejar ir en ello toda la frustración que sentía con Anju._

 _(...)_

 _El resultado del día era mas que obvio para Erena, ella esperaría a que Anju fuera a las aguas termales, le diría a Tsubasa que tuvieran un poco de 'diversión' esta aceptaría y terminaría para antes que Anju regresara, ya mas tranquila y relajada se dispondría a disfrutar del lindo fin de semana con su novia Anju y una que otra 'liberación de tensión' con Tsubasa, el plan era perfecto y sin ninguna falla o eso era lo que creía firmemente Erena._

 _Y así como lo había planeado en su mente la pelinegra, cuando Anju fue a los baños termales que tenia el hotel en donde se hospedaban, Erena aprovecho para insinuarsele a su frentona amiga, pero Erena al recibir el rechazo y una bofetada que en realidad no esperaba por parte de Tsubasa, la invadió una gran ira y decidio que no iba a soportar ninguna negativa mas así que sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a forzar a su amiga._

 _Por mas que Tsubasa rogó, suplico y se resistió, Erena no le hizo caso y abuso de ella hasta que quedo satisfecha, aunque no le vasto con solo una vez... para la segunda vez, Erena penetro por detrás a Tsubasa, para la tercera vez Erena obligo a Tsubasa a estar arriba y mover las caderas a base de amenazas y golpes, para la cuarta vez Tsubasa estaba tan cansada y dolida que solo podía llorar mientras que Erena se seguía viniendo una y otra vez dentro del útero de su amiga._

 _Erena siguió usando a su amiga para descargar toda su frustración hasta que fue descubierta en pleno acto por Anju, la cual al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo decidio sin la mas mínima duda en su corazón en ir y ayudar a Tsubasa._

 _Anju comenzó a golpear a Erena con sus zapatillas de madera mientras pedía a gritos ayuda. Erena primero pensó en violar a Anju ahí mismo, pero al verse acorralada escuchando ruidos de las demás habitaciones y viendo que los guardias del hotel ya estaban casi en la puerta, decidio tomar su maleta y se fue en medio de la noche dejando la escena del crimen._

 _Mientras Tsubasa se sumía en desgarradores gritos y llantos, Anju juraba para si misma que se vengaría de una manera o de otra mientras intentaba consolar a su amiga pero sin ningún resultado aparente._

 _Esa noche fue el inicio de un infierno que destruiría todo en lo que creía Anju, que la haría ver la peor faceta de las personas que admiraba y respetaba por sobre todas las cosas. Y lo que era peor, que la haría ver que su hermoso futuro junto a Erena, tres hijas y un perro frente al jardín de una casa de dos pisos, teniendo a Tsubasa como vecina y haciendo que sus hijos se casaran, no eran nada mas que unas fantasías locas de una niña que no conocía las maldades del mundo._

 _Fin del flashback._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _[Al final todas las futas son iguales unas miserables y asquerosas criaturas que solo se ganan tu amistad y cariño para que bajes la guardia y poder atacar]_

Anju no podía dejar ir sus odios tan fácilmente solo con ver el cariño que le tenia Nozomi a Nico, o con verse a si misma reflejada en Nozomi jurando vengarse de una manera o de otra, aunque al menos no odiaba tanto a Nozomi y eso era algo muy grande para Yuuki Anju, la hija del abogado principal de la preparatoria Otonokizaka.

La líder del Comité Disciplinario sabía muy bien de sus fallas de carácter pero al menos ella no iba por ahí golpeando y torturando a cuanta hermafrodita se le pusiera en frente, no, ella esperaba paciente la oportunidad y el momento de poder atacar, casi como una araña esperando a que su presa caiga en sus redes.

-Aun así yo haré que pague esa maldita...-

Nozomi volvía a jurar que se vengaría de la pelirroja y Anju al ver esto se pregunto si podía usar a la pelimorada para impartir 'justicia' a su presa y objetivo numero uno, la cual se iba a transferir la próxima semana a Otonokizaka.

(...)

-Pudo ser mejor, pero para ser tu primera vez estuviste excelente Nishikino-chan~-

-...-

-La directora te dan un ocho punto cinco de calificación~-

-...-

-Y puedes subir a un diez si seguimos practicando~-

-...-

La directora Minami Hotaru alababa el desempeño de su compañera al tiempo que limpiaba los rastros de semen que escurrían por su entrepierna. Maki por su parte estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas en el extremo contrario de donde se encontraba la directora y dejaba salir unas pequeñas lagrimas arrepintiéndose de todo lo que habia pasado con la pelinegra pero en especial con la directora.

-Pero en realidad dejaste salir mucho Maki-chan~-

La directora en un tono juguetón tocaba su entrepierna y pujando un poco sacaba algo del semen que tenia guardado en su vagina pero en especial en su recto, el cual parecia que Maki había disfrutado mucho 'usándolo' una y otra vez.

-...-

Y aunque la escena frente a la pelirroja podía ser considerada erótica por algunos o grotesca por otros, Maki seguía sin reaccionar o siquiera decir ni una palabra. Desde que habia recobrado sus sentidos la pelirroja estaba sumida en un espiral de depresión, culpas y auto-desprecio. Pero Hotaru al ver que su reciente compañera sexual no le hacia el mas mínimo caso y seguía como un zombie sentada en el piso del baño cerca de los lava manos, decidio hacerle una pequeña broma para aligerar el ambiente, pero las cosas no salieron exactamente como lo planeaba la directora.

-Que haré si me dejaste embarazada Ma~ki~?-

-...!-

El escuchar esto fue como un balde de agua fría para Maki, ella como futura medico sabía que el sexo con una hermafrodita terminaba potencialmente en el embarazo de la compañera si no se seguían los cuidados necesarios y la posibilidad casi se duplicaba si la compañera era una mujer normal.

-Kotori-chan tendrá una nueva hermanita~-

-N-N-NO...!-

Maki corría frente a la directora que seguía en el cubículo del baño y tomando un gran pedazo de papel higiénico intentaba limpiar todo el semen que habia depositado dentro de la directora. Abriéndole las piernas lo mas que podía, restregando el papel por los labios exteriores de la mujer frente a ella, rozando fuertemente el clítoris, metiendo sus dedos y doblándolos como garfios intentando sacar la mayor cantidad de semen del interior de la vagina de la directora, es como Maki estaba tratando de lidiar con el posible embarazo de la mujer frente a ella, la cual ya era madre de una chica de dieciséis años.

-Aunque me gusta que me mimen y me limpien despues del sexo, estas siendo un poco ruda Nishikino-

La directora pateo a Maki en la boca del estomago y la dejo incapacitada de inmediato. Aunque solo lo había hecho jugando, la reacción de Maki al escuchar lo de un posible embarazo le hizo recordar a la directora como es que primeramente la pelirroja la había rechazado y esto la enojo de verdad.

*cogh! cogh!*

Maki se retorcía en el suelo mientras la directora terminaba de vestirse. Ya enfundada en su elegante traje gris (pero dejando de lado las pantimedias que habían sido completamente arruinadas por el apasionado asalto de la pelirroja) la directora se paro frente a Maki.

-Si te portas bien es posible que tome algunas pastillas para abortar Maki, pero si no...-

La directora pisaba la cabeza de Maki contra el piso y le encajaba el tacón de su zapato en el cuero cabelludo mientras la miraba con desprecio.

-Te veré en el nacimiento de TU hija... esta claro NISHIKINO?-

Maki como pudo movió la cabeza para dar a entender que habia entendido. Llegando a un acuerdo la directora abrió la puerta del baño y salio como si nada hubiera pasado, se dirigió a su despacho y se dispuso a pensar en lo que había pasado. Mientras que Maki se quedo llorando en el suelo del baño lamentando su increíble estupidez y dando de golpes al piso mientras se reclamaba el haber caído tan fácil en las garras de la directora.

(...)

 _[Aunque al final lo dije solo para asustarla un poco, una hija de Maki podría ser la respuesta...]_

La directora de Otonokizaka se encerró en su despacho, se sentó en su cómoda silla de cuero y comenzó a vislumbrar las posibilidades.

 _[Si Kotori hace todo lo que le dije en poco tiempo estará embarazada de Umi-san y yo emparentare con con los Sonoda...]_

La directora miraba la foto de su hija y sonreía al saber que en ese frente todo iba bien.

 _[Con el apoyo de los Sonoda la escuela crecería como nunca y el apoyo del gobierno seguiría llegando sin fin~]_

Descansando las manos sobre su vientre la directora le empezó a dar voz a sus pensamientos.

-Con mas alumnas mi posición en el trato cambiaría, aunque... una hija de Maki me libraría de muchos contratiempos y me pondría en ambos extremos del contrato~-

Minami Hotaru pensaba en como una hija con Maki le daba acceso inmediato a el apellido Nishikino y a los beneficios que este traía.

 _[Debería de poner a Kotori a trabajar en Maki? ...No, ella ya casi tiene a Umi-san en la palma de su mano, desperdiciar todo ese esfuerzo por algo inseguro seria muy estúpido]_

-Ademas Maki tiene gustos muy especiales...-

La directora se enojaba al saber que tanto madre como hija tenían la misma debilidad por las chicas bajitas de pelo negro y ojos rubí.

Hotaru daba vuelta a su silla y posaba la vista en el retrato de ella y sus dos amigas en sus últimos días de juventud en Otonokizaka.

-Al final tu tampoco la tuviste Kohina...-

La directora centraba su mirada en la chica bajita de pelo negro y ojos rubís que aparecía junto a ella en la foto. Y como si fuera reflejo, casi de inmediato posaba su mirada en la chica pelirroja que también aparecía en el retrato.

 _[Akane-chan...]_

-Yo jamas la hubiera dejado ir, yo si hubiera peleado contra su compromiso no como tu Kohina, tu solo te pusiste a llorar en los brazos del primer hombre que viste y no peleaste por Akane...-

Viendo de nuevo a la pelinegra de la foto, la directora puso una cara burlona y declaro con sarcasmo que se habia logrado vengar aunque sea un poco.

-Humph! al menos le gane a tu hija Yazawa... no, ahora es Toujou, no? Kohina~-

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Así va el conteo de las musas y demás chicas:

Nishikino Maki (F+)

Yazawa Nico (F)

Toujou Nozomi (F+)

Ayase Eri (F+)

Minami Kotori (F)

Sonoda Umi (F+)

Kousaka Honoka (F)

Hoshizora Rin (F+)

Koizumi Hanayo (?)

Yuuki Anju (F)

Toudou Erena (F+)

Kira Tsubasa (F)

.

.

.

Personajes secundarios:

Minami Hotaru (F)

Nishikino Akane (F+)

Toujou Sadao (M)

Toujou [Yazawa] Kohina (F)


	9. Expdte- No 09

.

 **WARNING!**

La siguiente historia contiene material que puede

resultar perturbador u/o ofensivo para algunos criterios.

Se recomienda discreción.

 **WARNING!**

.

 **Warning!** : La siguiente historia tiene contenido Futanari (mujeres con ambos órganos sexuales), si no te gusta este genero es mejor que te evites un mal rato al leerlo.

* * *

 **Female** **plus**

 **(F+)**

Expdte.- No. 09

Las F+ que eran encontradas culpables de violación eran encerradas en prisiones especiales.

En un principio a las F+ que se les encontraba culpables de algún delito se les encerraba en la prisión para mujeres, pero esa idea pronto dio indicios de ser un completo error. Las F+ presas hacían de las suyas en la cárcel y por mas vigilancia que se les pusiera, siempre encontraban el modo de burlar la vigilancia y violar a una que otra reclusa o guardia.

Las autoridades hartas del incremento en los embarazos de reclusas decidieron mandar a las F+ a las secciones de hombres o las prisiones exclusivas para barones, pero eso también resulto ser un error al ver que el siclo de violación-embarazo no se detenía y solo habia invertido el curso y la brutalidad.

Así que tomando en cuenta todos los factores anteriores, las autoridades decidieron construir centros de detención para F+. En pocas palabras, las F+ contaban con prisiones exclusivas para ellas donde se les daban medicamentos (no muy legales) que impedían su apetito sexual.

.

[ooo]

.

-La semana que viene entrara una vieja "amiga" mía a esta escuela y quiero que me ayudes a recibirla Toujou-san-

Nozomi miraba con duda a Yuuki Anju la cual despues de haber estado en silencio por mas de quince minutos, había comenzado a hablar de repente y sin razón aparente.

-...Porque me lo pides a mi Yuuki-san?-

La duda de el porque ella era la que recibía tan extraña petición por parte de Anju flotaba en la mente de Nozomi.

-Porque tus tetas son enormes y sera mas fácil "recibirla"-

-Que!?-

Ante la repentina y vulgar mención de sus pechos Nozomi se exalto y comenzó a tener serias dudas sobre los pensamientos de Yuuki Anju.

-No me malinterpretes Toujou-san, cuando digo "recibirla" no digo que le voy a hacer una fiesta y cuando digo "amiga" a lo que me refiero es a la peor clase de violadora que pueda haber...-

-...?-

-Quiero castigar a esa inmunda y asquerosa violadora que a vivido sin afrontar el verdadero peso de sus actos!-

La cara de Anju se distorsiono en una mueca llena de odio que heló la sangre de Nozomi y la dejo sudando frió.

-Por eso necesito un cebo y nada mejor que un buen par de pechos para atrapar a Erena... ella siempre gusto de los pechos grandes- la ultima frese del enunciado Anju la dijo casi en un susurro y por un microsegundo la cara de la ojipurpura reflejo algo mas que odio y rencor pero Nozomi no pudo notarlo debido al miedo que aun estaba presente en ella.

-Así que... quiero que le des un recorrido por la escuela a Erena en cuanto llegue a Otonokizaka y cuando estén solas...-

-...quieres hacer lo mismo que Nicochi?-

Nozomi pregunto seria sobre las intenciones de Yuuki mientras volteaba a ver a la dormida pelinegra. Y aunque Yuuki Anju no sabia de la venganza de Nico, en ese momento supo del porque la pelinegra se encontró con la representante de los Nishikino.

-No... probablemente no. Así que como iba diciendo, cuando estén solas la aturdes con esto y luego me llamas- a la par de lo que decía, Anju mostró un paralizador eléctrico que lucia altamente peligroso.

-!?-

-No pongas esa cara Toujou-san, no te estoy amenazando con esto, incluso si tu no lo haces, yo encontrare la manera de traerla a mi trampa...-

-Entonces porque me dices esto?-

-Porque... creo que tu podrías tener mas éxito en la misión que... 'otra' persona-

Al oír esto, Nozomi paso de estar algo intimidada a pensar seriamente el significado detrás de las palabras que acababa de decir la chica a sentada a su lado.

-...dime una cosa Yuuki-san-

-Si Toujou-san?-

-Si yo no soy tu carnada... quien lo sera?-

Un pequeño brillo apareció en los ojos de Anju y Nozomi no perdió nota de eso.

-Si, como de seguro lo piensas Toujou-san, si tu no lo haces, no me queda mas remedio que confiarle la tarea a mi segunda de abordo, no?-

Al oír eso Nozomi se paro de inmediato e intento encarar a Anju, pero esta activo el paralizador y el terrible sonido y las chispas del aparato detuvieron de inmediato las acciones de la pelimorada.

-No lo tomes a mal Toujou-san, esto no es una amenaza, solo creí que tu querrías evitar poner a Nico en esa posición tan peligrosa-

 _[Es claramente un chantaje... pero es como ella dice, no puedo dejar que Nicochi se vea envuelta de nuevo en una situación tan peligrosa... ademas si es alguien a quien Yuuki-san quiere capturar con tanto empeño que incluso a llegado a amenazarme ...esa persona debe ser alguien terrible]_

Después de unos momentos de estar meditando Nozomi acepto ser la carnada en el plan de Anju, pero cuando iban a comenzar a ponerse de acuerdo con el plan, un grito proveniente de la cama de enfrente las interrumpió.

(...)

 _-Te atrape niña~-_

 _-Que no soy una niña y déjame ir maldita depravaba!-_

 _Nico trataba de zafarse del agarre de la pelirroja mientras que buscaba con la mirada a alguien que pudiera ayudarla._

 _-Nop te haré mía en este mismo lugar~-_

 _-E-estas loca!? Estamos en medio del pasillo, cualquiera nos podría ver!-_

 _Nico volteo a ver el pasillo que por lo visto estaba despoblado y mucho mas largo de lo que la pelinegra recordaba y con una brillante luz que entraba por las ventanas que impedía ver para afuera, supuso que el ruido atraería a la gente y la verían en el momento mas humillante de su vida._

 _-Y? a ti te gusta que te miren, no?-_

 _-Q-que idioteces dices!?-_

 _-No lo recuerdas? En el tren, como la gente te miraba, como te miraban caminar por la calle mientras que por tus piernas se escurría el semen que deposite en tu ropa interior, eso te excito, no es cierto~?-_

 _-Eso es mentira! N-nadie me miraba en el tren!-_

 _-No es mentira y lo sabes~-_

 _-Q-que n-no!-_

 _-Incluso te masturbaste al llegar a casa~-_

 _-T-tu co-como sabes...-_

 _-Como se 'eso'? Pues es fácil, porque yo estuve ahí-_

 _-Que locuras dices maldita depravada, no hay forma que estuvieras ahí!-_

 _-Si no es cierto que estuve ahí entonces como se que incluso lamiste el pene de Nozomi?-_

 _La sorpresa en el rostro de Nico era innegable, ella sabia que no hubo nadie mas en el baño con ella ese día mas que Nozomi y era imposible pensar que la pelimorada fuera por ahí contando 'eso', así que Nico realmente no sabia como es que la pelirroja averiguo todo eso._

 _-Que!? tu... tu como sabes eso?-_

 _-Te lo dije, estuve ahí, siempre estoy ahí...-_

 _-Que, que locuras dices, sera mejor que me sueltes o gritare!-_

 _-Vamos, grita, grita para que todas te vean...-_

 _Nico desvió la mirada de la pelirroja y vio un sin fin de alumnas reuniéndose en el pasillo, pero por alguna razón ninguna la estaba mirando, todas miraban a la pared y eso comenzaba a asustar a Nico._

 _-Q-que que demonios es esto, que esta pasando aquí...!?-_

 _-Vamos, hazlo, grita!-_

 _La pelirroja tomaba fuertemente por la cintura a Nico y de un momento a otro le bajo la falda junto con la ropa interior._

 _-N-no! no lo hagas! T-tu no, NO!-_

 _-Yo no? Entonces quien, dime quien, quien quieres que te tome? Acaso es Anju?_ _Eri, o... o acaso es ella, tu hermanastra? La pelimorada de pene monstruoso? Es ella no? Es ella la que quieres que te monte? Acaso es ella a la que tu am-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Nico gritaba para callar las palabras que la pelirroja iba a decir pero en ese momento todo se hizo negro para despues brillar en un punto._

 _(~~~)_

-NOOOO!-

Nico despertaba de su pesadilla y lo primero que veía era la luz en el techo, lo cual le hizo cerrar un poco los ojos hasta que estos se pudieron adaptar de nuevo a la luz.

-Nicochi tranquila, aquí estoy!-

Nico volteaba y veía a Nozomi al pie de la cama donde ella se encontraba. La pelimorada tenia un semblante preocupado mientras que traía el uniforme desarreglado. Nico intento no ver pero era algo casi imposible no fijarse que su 'hermana' no traía su moño, que tampoco traía su saco y que su blusa estaba abierta y dejaba ver un poco de su escote.

-N-nozomi!?-

-Si Nicochi, no te preocupes ya estas a salvo-

Nozomi se lanzaba sobre Nico y le daba un gran abrazo mientras que Nico aun seguía confundida con respecto a lo que había pasado.

-Nozomi... q-que paso?-

-No lo recuerdas Nicochi?-

-...no-

Nico aun no estaba pensando muy bien, aun estaba algo confundida con su extraño sueño como para poder pensar sobre lo que habia pasado o como es que ella había terminado en esa cama.

-Yo iba a ver porque tardabas tanto pero chocamos cuando iba a subir a las escaleras-

 _[Creo que choque con alguien en las escaleras... pero era Nozomi?]_

-Cuando vi el estado en el que estabas yo...-

 _[El estado? ...ah, es cierto, la maldita pelirroja echo en mi cara su inmundo semen...]_

-Yo intente... intente que reaccionaras pero despues que 'eso' paso, te desmayaste en mis brazos...-

 _['Eso', a que se refiere con 'eso'?]_

Nico intento incorporarse pero noto que sentía de mas el roce de las sabanas, así que temiendo lo peor, la pelinegra retiro de inmediato las sabanas que la cubrían y descubrió que estaría completamente desnuda si no fuera por su blusa.

-Q-que paso!-

Nico se cubrió de inmediato con las sabanas y pregunto la razón de sus actual estado.

-T-tu tu bueno tu tuviste un "accidente" a-así que yo te traje aquí...-

-Accidente?-

Nico un no entendía lo que decía su hermanastra así que le exigió una explicación.

-Ya déjate de rodeos Nozomi y dime que es lo que paso!-

-Bueno Nicochi... yo te encontré en las escaleras y tu estabas muy alterada, así que despues que te desmallaste bueno... t-tu... tu te orinaste... y como no te podía llevar en ese estado a la enfermería, decidí traerte al comité disciplinario y ya aquí Yuuki-san me ayudo...-

Al escuchar lo que paso la cara de Nico se puso realmente roja y la oculto detrás de sus manos.

En un principio Nico estaba agradecida que la pelirroja no la hubiera alcanzado y violado, pero en un instante esa alegría se fue cuando la pelinegra decidio preguntar quien fue la que la ayudo a limpiarse; En su mente Nico rogaba porque hubiera sido Anju la que la limpio, pero cuando descubrió su cara, lo primero que vio es que Nozomi evitaba hacer algún contacto visual y un pequeño sonrojo se esparcía sobre sus mejillas.

 _[NOOOOOO! N-nozomi fue quien me cambio!? Ella vio todo!? Y lo peor, me limpio!?]_

Nico estaba a punto de soltar un sin fin de reclamos a Nozomi cuando se detuvo en un instante al reconocer un mueble que tenia en el una buena cantidad de juguetes para adultos.

 _[...Espera, este es el cuarto que uso para...]_

Nico volteo al rededor del cuarto y confirmo que ese era el lugar donde muchas "chicas" habían pasado un buen rato recibiendo sus recompensas.

-E-este cuarto...-

Ante la mención del cuarto la expresión de Nozomi cambio por una apenada y avergonzada a una algo resignada y triste.

-Es donde tu haces tu "trabajo" Nicochi...-

Al escuchar esto salir de los labios de Nozomi, el corazón de Nico dio un breve salto en sus latidos para despues dar un gran y agudo dolor. Nico sabia que su trabajo no era lo mas 'limpio' que quisiera, pero al hacerlo había salvado a muchas chicas de ser abusadas y eso lo compensaba. Y aunque había veces que parecia que Nico disfrutaba su trabajo mas de lo que debía, al final ella nunca había cruzado la linea con nadie.

-...No-nozomi, yo-

-Como te sientes Nico, ya estas bien como para contarme que paso?-

La melodiosa voz de Anju se dejaba oír desde atrás de Nozomi, al parecer ella estaba sentada a el lado de Nozomi pero un poco mas atrás, así que Nico no la habia notado hasta el momento en el que hablo e interrumpió lo que la pelinegra iba a decir.

-A-anju!-

-Yuuki-san creo que ahora aun no es el momento para hablar de ese asunto... -

-Si, creo que tienes razón, ahora no es el momento...- Anju vio que Nozomi estaba ligeramente molesta así que decidio no ahondar mas en el asunto por ahora y decidio dejar a las hermanas a solas.

-Entonces creo que me retirare, les dejo las llaves del lugar. Nico, despues hablamos tu y yo de lo que paso y de que lo que haremos juntas como miembros del Comité Disciplinario-

-...O-ok Anju-

-Cierren cuando se marchen que tengo que regresar a clases-

-Si Yuuki-san y de nuevo gracias por tu ayuda-

-Déjalo así Toujou-san, no hice nada para merecer tu agradecimiento y... sobre ese asunto del que hablamos... esta bien para ti si lo discutimos en detalle mañana?-

-...Si, esta bien para mi-

-Bien-

Nico un poco intrigada sobre lo que pasaba entre su hermana y Anju, así que decidio preguntar que era lo que pasaba pero lo único que recibió fueron respuestas evasivas.

-Bueno, dejemos ese asunto por la paz y mejor concéntrate en descansar Nico-

-Pero si aun no me respondes que es lo que tienes que hablar con Nozomi, Anju!-

-No es nada que se relacione contigo Nico, ahora si me disculpan-

Sin decir nada mas Anju salio del Comité Disciplinario, se fue con rumbo opuesto a los salones y dirigió su paso hacia la oficina de la directora de Otonokizaka.

-Estúpida Anju, que no puede decirme nada?-

-Lo siento Nicochi, es algo privado así que yo tampoco puedo hablar de ello...-

*tch*

Nico estaba molesta pero no sabia el porque, no sabia si estaba molesta porque Anju hiciera mas amigas aparte de ella, porque Nozomi y Anju compartieran un secreto o por el simple hecho de haber visto que Nozomi era la primer F+ con la que Anju hablo sin poner su tan acostumbrada cara de profunda ira.

(...)

-SOY UNA ESTÚPIDA!-

El grito de Maki retumbaba por las cuatro paredes del baño.

-Como pude hacer eso!-

Maki seguía recriminándose el haber caído en la tentación que era la directora y haber arruinado su vida.

-Una hija... voy... voy a tener una hija!?-

Maki se estaba hiperventilando así que decidio tratar de calmarse y poner todos sus pensamientos en orden pero aun así la idea de ser "padre" a esa edad le daba un gran terror.

-Una completa idiota, eso es lo que soy!-

Maki se seguía recriminando hasta cansarse y dejar salir un profundo suspiro mientras por fin salia del baño donde perdió su virginidad con una mujer mayor, la cual tiene una hija de casi su edad.

-...Hubiera sido mejor que la niña no escapara-

Ante el recuerdo de Nico la parte baja de Maki reacciono y esta dejo salir una risa llena de agonía.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! en serio!? Acabo de arruinar mi vida al tener sexo con la directora y posiblemente dejarla embarazada y... y aun así ante el recuerdo de la niña pelinegra de coletas me excito!?-

-Esa es una interesante historia, me harías el favor de decirme un poco mas sobre ella?-

Maki se sorprendió al oír otra voz a parte de la de ella en el pasillo, así que volteo de inmediato para ver a la dueña de tan melodiosa voz y se encontró con una hermosa chica subiendo las escaleras. La chica tenia el cabello castaño con destellos color naranja, piel blanca, labios apetecibles, silueta perfecta, unos hermosos ojos purpura, y aunque en efecto esos ojos eran hermosos, por la expresión que tenían, parecían estar mirando basura putrefacta que esta en el camino en vez de estar mirando a una persona.

La chica le hablo a Maki en un tono amigable pero de alguna manera u otra parecia mas una amenaza que un dulce saludo.

-He!?-

(...)

-...Nico... cuanto mas tengo que esperar así!? Ya me duelen las piernas!-

Eri le reclamaba a la nada mientras seguía con el trasero al aire en su erótica pose en el salón del consejo estudiantil. Hace ya un buen rato que la campana habia sonado para entrar a clases pero la rubia seguía en su posición por temor de lo que causaría el desobedecer a la pelinegra.

(...)

-...Me dirías que es lo que paso Nicochi?-

Después de esperar un largo momento desde que que Anju salio de la habitación, Nozomi por fin se armaba de valor y preguntaba a su hermanita lo que mas deseaba oír, que fue lo que paso con su encuentro con la pelirroja.

-No quiero...-

Nico de modo cortante se negaba a hablar con su hermanastra sobre la vergüenza que le hizo pasar la pelirroja.

-...-

En una actitud algo intimidante Nozomi se levanto de la silla y dio media vuelta pero antes que pudiera dar siquiera un paso lejos de su asiento, la mano de la pelinegra tomo de inmediato su muñeca y la sujeto con fuerza.

-A donde crees que vas Nozomi?-

Nico preguntaba en un tono serio, molesto pero extrañamente a su vez, también preocupado.

-...No es obvio? Voy a matar a esa maldita!-

Las negativas emociones de Nozomi eran fácilmente transmitidas por el aire y eran tan intensas que incluso Nico sentía un escalofrió por toda su espalda, pero aun así la pelinegra puso su cara valiente y se enfrento contra el demonio de cabellos morados que tenia en frente.

-Cálmate Nozomi, nada ganas poniéndote en ese estado, es mas, la que debería estar enojada soy yo y no tu!-

Al oír esto Nozomi volteo para quedar cara a cara con Nico.

-Que me calme!? Como me pides que me calme despues de verte como venias Nicochi, despues de oír el desgarrador grito que diste al pensar que la pelirroja te alcanzo!?-

-B-bueno yo-

-Como me pides que me calme despues de ver que no quieres hablar de eso! Como quieres que me calme al pensar que existe la posibilidad de que esa maldita pelirroja violo a... _[la mujer que amo!]_ ...mi hermanita!?-

Los ojos de Nico se abrieron lo mas que pudieron ante la repentina confesión de Nozomi y la mirada de Nozomi se puso como la de una fiera a punto de matar a su presa pero se volteo para evitar que Nico la viera.

-Lo-lo siento...- Nico hizo una gran pausa para decir la siguiente frase, ella no sabia porque pero decirla le costaba mucho trabajo, ella sentía que al decirla en voz alta, ella perdería algo importante, pero hizo a un lado todo eso ya que lo que importaba ahora era detener a Nozomi de cometer alguna locura, así que se convenció que sus angustias eran solo ilusiones y se dispuso a terminar su frese.

-O-o-o-onee-c-chan...-

El corazón de Nozomi le dio dos emociones tan diferentes de si como lo son el día y la noche, en tan solo unos instantes, fue tanta la emoción que la pelimorada casi cayo de rodillas por la súbita avalancha de emociones. Por un lado Nozomi estaba feliz que Nico por fin la considerara parte de la familia, que por fin la viera como una hermana, pero al mismo estaba devastada al saber que Nico la veía como a su hermana, ya que eso quería decir que no le veía de otra manera y esto le daba una inmensa tristeza a la pelimorada.

 _[Ahora soy Onee-chan...]_

-Yan~ Nicochi por fin me dijo Onee-chan, estoy feliz~-

Nozomi abrazaba fuertemente a Nico y esta estaba a punto de iniciar con los insultos y quejas pero al sentir que la pelimorada temblaba un poco y escuchar pequeños sollozos provenientes de su Onee-chan, Nico decidio no decir nada y solo abrazar fuertemente a su hermana y dejar salir unas pequeñas lagrimas llenas de un sentimiento desconocido para Nico.

(...)

| Umi-chan... te pasa algo? |

Kotori se comunicaba con su novia por medio de un pequeño papelito que le dejo en su pupitre. La peliazul al leer el mensaje, escribió como respuesta para la pajarita "no te distraigas en clases". Kotori al recibir el mensaje se rió un poco y pensó que eso era muy típico de Umi.

 _[Aunque mi mama me ordeno acercarme a los Sonoda por medio de ella, creo que me hubiera terminado acercado a Umi aun si no me lo dice...]_

Kotori miraba con ojitos de cachorro a Umi y esta no paraba de ponerse nerviosa al saberse vista de tal modo, así que decidio pasarle una nota a Kotori mencionando le que aun tenia que recibir "castigo" en el Comité Disciplinario y que esa era la razón de su humor.

 _[...Umi recibirá castigo por salvar a esa estúpida profesora, hubiera sido mejor dejar a esas alumnas que violaran a esa inútil maestra]_

Kotori le contesto que si quería que hablara con su madre para evitar el castigo pero Umi respondió que ese era su castigo y debía afrontarlo. Y aunque Kotori sintió que Umi era testaruda en los aspectos mas raros, también sintió que era por esa necedad que estaba empezando a enamorarse de ella.

Los pensamientos de Kotori comenzaban a divagar desde lo rígida, recta pero también tierna y cariñosa que era Umi hasta llegar a las ordenes de su madre, las cuales eran literalmente "embarazate de Umi cuanto antes".

 _[Una hija de Umi... m-me pregunto si Umi sera muy grande, he escuchado decir que algunas hermafroditas son realmente grandes ahí abajo... me pregunto si no dolerá mucho]_

Ante tales pensamientos la cara de Kotori se puso completamente roja así que decidio fijar su mirada al frente de la clase para no dejar que Umi viera que estaba sonrojada y pensara que era una chica extraña.

 _[En serio Mamá... que clase de ordenes le das a tu hija...]_

Kotori seguía tratando de imaginarse como es que Umi se vería 'ahí' abajo mientras que Umi miraba de reojo a su novia y pensaba que tenia que aguantar las humillaciones de Yazawa sin dejar que Kotori lo descubriera.

 _[Ko-kotori es muy pura y estoy segura que se asustaría si le cuento... no, si le cuento y la directora se entera, es posible que nos obligue a separarnos, así que lo mejor es terminar rápido con 'eso' y seguir como si jamas hubiera pasado]_

Umi estaba decidida a caminar un nuevo camino de la mano de Kotori y dejar por fin atrás su infructífero primer amor por Honoka-san.

(...)

-Mmmmnhg~! por fin libre!-

Una pelinegra de envidiable figura estiraba los brazos y saboreaba el dulce aire de la libertad despues de haber estado cerca de dos años encerrada en un centro de detención juvenil para hermafroditas. Mientras la chica se movía de un lado a otro estirando su cuerpo el hombre de edad ya madura, cara desgastada con las arrugas de la preocupación e igual pelo negro que la chica, abría la puerta de un automóvil e invitaba a la joven a subirse a el.

-Vamos hija... tu madre espera-

-Ahora si me llamas hija y no aberración?-

-...Erena, hija, se que falle como padre, pero tu... tu también fallaste como hija y como persona-

-...-

Toudou Erena no respondió nada y solo se subió a la parte trasera del auto.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Perdón por la larga espera m(_ _)m pero ya con lap nueva espero ponerme al corriente y volver al mismo ritmo y horario de publicaciones :3

P.D. Solo espero que Toshiba-san sea menos 'caliente' que _HP_ -chan ( G_G)

Así va el conteo de las musas y demás chicas:

Nishikino Maki (F+)

Yazawa Nico (F)

Toujou Nozomi (F+)

Ayase Eri (F+)

Minami Kotori (F)

Sonoda Umi (F+)

Kousaka Honoka (F)

Hoshizora Rin (F+)

Koizumi Hanayo (?)

Yuuki Anju (F)

Toudou Erena (F+)

Kira Tsubasa (F)

.

.

.

Personajes secundarios:

Minami Hotaru (F)

Nishikino Akane (F+)

Toujou Sadao (M)

Toujou [Yazawa] Kohina (F)


	10. Expdte- No 10

.

 **WARNING!**

La siguiente historia contiene material que puede

resultar perturbador u/o ofensivo para algunos criterios.

Se recomienda discreción.

 **WARNING!**

.

 **Warning!** : La siguiente historia tiene contenido Futanari (mujeres con ambos órganos sexuales), si no te gusta este genero es mejor que te evites un mal rato al leerlo.

* * *

 **Female** **plus**

 **(F+)**

Expdte.- No. 10

Los embarazos por parte de parejas de hombre y mujer eran muy diferentes a los que se daban por parte de hermafrodita y mujer.

En primer lugar el desgaste de la madre era mayor y los científicos solo habían llegado a la especulación que era debido al desarrollo del doble aparato reproductor hermafrodita, aunque en realidad habían pocas pruebas de esto. Otra teoría un poco mas repudiada por el ámbito científico sostenía que el desgaste era mayor porque en si eran dos especies distintas teniendo un hijo. Los que apoyaban esta teoría afirmaban que las hermafroditas eran el siguiente paso en la evolución y que por eso las madres tenían un desgaste aun mayor que en un embarazo normal, ya que estaban dando a luz a un organismo superior a ellas mismas. Algunas teorías mas descabelladas hablaban de aliens, almas dobles y reencarnación, pero era mas que obvio que la ciencia solo daba peso a las dos primeras.

En segundo lugar el desarrollo del feto era mas rápido que uno normal, pero extrañamente la gestación duraba las mismas treinta y seis semanas. Ante este fenómeno los especialistas no tenían siquiera una hipótesis y todas las opiniones aun eran puestas en debate.

Y por ultimo, las mujeres que habían tenido a una hija hermafrodita y despues intentaban tener un hijo normal, por lo general abortaban debido a cuestiones fisiológicas. En este punto casi todos coincidían que el daño de tener a una hija hermafrodita era mayor que el de tener un hijo normal, por eso pensaban que el cuerpo de las mujeres se adaptaba para no recibir mas daño con una posible segunda hija hermafrodita y era debido a esto que los embarazos 'normales' fracasaban.

.

[ooo]

.

Al día que le siguió de la casi violación que le ocurrió a Nico en los baños, estaba confrontando otra potencial... tragedia?

-Nicooooooo!-

Eri zarandeaba a Nico por los hombros mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez. La rubia le estaba reclamando a Nico el haberla dejado esperando durante horas y solo acordarse de ella hasta que ya habían salido de la escuela.

-Ya Eri, lo siento, pero deja de sacudirme!-

-Mamamama~ Erichi, deja de sacudir tanto a Nicochi o la dejaras mas 'lenta' de lo que ya esta~-

-Hey como que mas lenta!?-

-Y tu Nozomi!-

-Si Erichi~?-

-No me ignoren! Como que mas "lenta"!-

La rubia pasaba de zarandear a Nico a sacudir a Nozomi, aunque claro su vista se iba de vez en cuando a como rebotaban los pechos de la pelimorada y por lo tanto no podía sacudir a Nozomi tan fuerte como a Nico o si no algún accidente podía pasar dentro de sus pantis.

-Y-ya entendí la broma que me dijiste ayer!-

-Yan~-

-Nada de 'yan' como puedes ser tan... tan...-

Eri no podía terminar su frase porque el solo recordar como es que Nozomi se dio cuenta que ella tenia un lunar en 'ese' lugar, su cara se puso al rojo vivo y solo siguió sacudiendo a la pelimorada sin decir nada.

-Ya esta bien de tanta sacudida Eri-

Nico interrumpía a Eri y le ponía la mano sobre el hombro para sacarla del trance en el que estaba.

-O-onee-chan, que quiere decir Eri con eso de la broma?-

 _[Onee-chan!? Desde cuando Nico llama Onee-chan a Nozomi!? Sera... sera que algo paso ayer?]_

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que...-

Nozomi se acercaba a la oreja de Nico y le susurraba lo que le dijo a la rubia, pero al contrario de Eri, Nico entendió casi de inmediato lo que quiso decir la pelimorada.

-Onee-chan como se te ocurre decirle eso a Eri!-

-Tehe~-

 _[Siguen con el acto de hermanas... sera que Nozomi esta bien con eso? O ella esta...]_

Mientras Eri pensaba en como es que estaba pasando Nozomi la transición de amiga a hermana, se fijo que la mirada de Nozomi no sonreía al unisono de sus labios.

 _[Claro que ella no esta bien... no hay forma que ella este bien, ya que si Nico la trata como hermana, eso quiere decir que... yo tengo una oportunidad! ...N-no, eso no es lo que quise decir! Que diablos me pasa, Non-chan de seguro esta muy triste y yo en lo único que pienso es en si tengo o no una oportunidad con ella]_

-Y por cierto Erichi~-

La voz de Nozomi interrumpía los pensamientos de Eri y la hacia fijarse por completo en su cara y al contrario de hace un rato la sonrisa de Nozomi si coincidía con sus ojos, pero tenia cierto brillo pícaro que la rubia tomo como mala señal.

-Como te diste cuenta de tu lunar en forma de estrella~?-

Ante la pregunta Eri se puso totalmente roja, recordó como se vio el trasero en el espejo del baño y todas las fotos que se tomo en el baño con el celular y volteo la mirada para evadir los inquisitivos ojos de Nozomi, pero para su desgracia se encontró con los ojos acusatorios de Nico.

-Eri tu...-

-Y-yo... yo... yo no tengo la culpa, yo no soy la pervertida aquí!-

Eri se iba corriendo hacia el salón mientras que con las manos tapaba su sonrojada cara y esto lo aprovechaba Nozomi para hablar con su hermanita en un tono mas serio.

-Nicochi... estas segura que estas bien?-

-...Si Nozo...Onee-chan, no puedo dejar que esa maldita pelirroja gane-

-Bien... si tu lo dices entonces esta bien-

El día anterior, cuando la ropa de Nico por fin se seco y pudo levantarse de la cama, le hizo prometer a su hermana que no haría nada estúpido como ir a golpear a la pelirroja. Aunque al principio Nozomi no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso de no tomar venganza, cuando Nico le dijo que ella le planeaba dejar todo el asunto a Anju y no involucrarse mas con la pelirroja, Nozomi acepto. Si bien Nozomi quería vengarse por lo que Maki le hizo a su hermana, supo que la decisión de Nico de dejarle todo a Anju era mas una sentencia de muerte que una resignación para dejarla en paz.

(...)

Nico y Nozomi apresuraban el paso con rumbo a su salón. Se habían quedado platicando un rato sobre los tormentos que de seguro sufriría la pelirroja en manos de Anju y ya casi era hora de clases, así que corrían un poco entre los pasillos hasta que alguien les interrumpió el paso.

-Yazawa Nico!-

Una voz algo mandona gritaba el nombre de la pelinegra y esta alzo la mirada encontrándose con que la dueña de tan peculiar y mandona voz era Sonoda Umi.

-Que quieres Umi? Tengo algo de prisa así que habla rápido-

Nico no estaba de humor como para tratar con Umi en ese momento, así que con el ademan de tronar los dedos le hizo saber a Umi que tenia que hablar rápido.

-Tu-tu ayer me dejaste esperando en el salón del comité disciplinario!-

Ante la mención de esto la cara de Nico mostró un verdadero signo de sorpresa mientras que la de Nozomi se obscurecía un poco al saber que de seguro lo que tenia que tratar Umi con su hermana a esas horas de la tarde, no era algo decente.

-Ah~ cierto, ayer tenias tu "revisión", cierto?- Nico dejaba salir un poco su lado juguetón y coqueto mientras molestaba un poco a Umi.

-Si! como pudiste faltar!-

Ante la desesperada reacción de Umi, Nico sonrió ampliamente y decidio que debía molestarla un poco mas.

-Perdón Umi, no sabia que estabas tan desesperada por tener tu "revisión"-

Umi sorprendida ante las palabras de la pelinegra, se puso completamente roja y retrocedio unos cuantos pasos de su posición inicial.

-N-no es d-de ese modo, no lo mal-malinterpretes!-

-Entonces como debo de interpretar tu desesperación de ahorita?-

Nico seguía molestando un poco a Umi ya que sus reacciones le parecían algo tiernas y adorables. Pero debido a esta inusual interacción entre su hermanita y la As del equipo de arqueria, Nozomi estaba teniendo un muy mal inicio de día.

-Y-yo solo quiero terminar con "eso" y ser libre... no quiero ser humillada mas de lo que ya lo fui!-

Ante esta confesión Nico recordó como la pelirroja la humillo sin importarle sus ruegos, así que Nico tomo una decisión.

-...Ve hoy al terminar las clases, hoy sera el ultimo día de tu revisión, y despues de eso podrás irte-

-E-enserio!?-

Umi estaba atónita, ella no pensaba que en realidad Nico la iba a dejar ir tan fácil.

-Si, o acaso quieres ir mas días a tu "revisión"?-

-¡NO!-

Umi gritaba con toda su energía y Nico solo veía que tan desesperada estaba la arquera por terminar eso.

-Entonces esta decidido, hoy es tu ultimo día y despues seras libre...-

Nico comenzaba a caminar y se despedía moviendo la mano, a lo cual Umi agradeció y se fue rápido del lugar.

 _[Es cierto, le prometí a Eri que podía tener a Umi... bueno, creo que hoy sera el día que Eri y Umi se formen como pareja... aunque sea en la cama]_

-Nicochi...-

Nozomi estaba triste al ver que su hermanita regresaba a lo mismo y se pregunto si simplemente debía avanzar y dejar su amor por Nico en el pasado o seguir aferrada a alguna esperanza.

(...)

-Maki-nya!-

-Q-que!?-

-Te estoy hablando, nya!-

-A si?-

-SI!-

Maki aun seguía abrumada por todo lo que paso ayer y seguía sin poder poner toda su atención en sus alrededores y mucho menos en sus amigas.

-Y... que me decías Rin?-

-NYAAA!-

Rin gritaba de coraje e iba a sentarse completamente enojada cruzando los brazos mientras que Hanayo se acercaba a Maki y le mencionaba que era lo que Rin le estaba preguntando.

-Ma-maki-chan, Rin-chan te preguntaba por tu reunión en el consejo estudiantil-

-Ah! eso...-

-Si eso nya!-

Rin contestaba desde su pupitre mientras veía según ella muy enojada a Maki.

-L-lo siento, ayer no pude hablar con el consejo estudiantil... muchas cosas pasaron y no pude ir-

-Algo paso Maki, nya?-

-Tiene algo que ver con que te hablaran a la oficina de la directora ayer Maki-chan?-

Ante la mención de la directora Maki se tenso un poco pero hizo todo lo posible para poder engañar a sus amigas y que no vieran lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Paso algo Maki-chan?-

-Nya?-

-N-no paso na-nada, e-es solo que la directora me... _[Me tiene justo donde quiere...]_ me pidió ser candidata a el Comité Disciplinario...-

 _[Y ademas despues de casi violar a Ni-nico-chan y tener sexo con la Directora, Anju-san me...]_

Maki aun estaba pensando en sus cosas cuando termino de hablar, solo sus amigas reaccionaron ante lo que dijo la pelirroja; Aunque las las reacciones de sus amigas ante este comunicado fueron muy diferentes una de la otra.

Por una parte Hanayo felicitaba a Maki por su candidatura, le decía que contaba con su voto y lo segura que se sentía de saber que Maki cuidaría a las chicas normales como ella; mientras que por el otro lado, Rin estaba sudando frió al saber que su amiga seria de esa diabólica organización que torturaba a las futa. Maki viendo como Rin se alejaba un poco mas a cada segundo que pasaba, se acerco y le susurro al oído que no se apurara, que ella no le iba a hacer nada por el incidente del tren.

-D-de verdad, nya?-

-Si Rin- Maki contestaba en su tono usual lleno de desinterés mientras que la gatita sentia que le habían quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Maki-nyaaaaaaaa!-

Rin se abrazaba a Maki fuertemente mientras que Hanayo tenia una expresión complicada en el rostro.

(...)

*cough* *cough* *cough*

La directora estaba en su despacho, mas precisamente en su baño privado devolviendo su desayuno.

-Me cayo mal la comida? O me estoy sugestionando?-

La directora Minami sabia que aunque tuvo sexo sin protección con una hermafrodita, las verdaderas posibilidades de terminar embarazada a su edad eran realmente muy escasas. Por eso habia planeado tener un poco mas de "diversión" con Maki y si se podía guardar un poco de sus esperma e ir a una clínica para realizarse una inseminación artificial. Pero el malestar que tenia ahora era idéntico al que tenia cuando estuvo embarazada de Kotori.

-De seguro es solo sugestión mía... pero si no!?-

Hotaru ya habia estado dando vueltas a su plan y descubrió una fatal falla, si tenia a una hija con Maki, eso pondría en evidencia que tuvo sexo con una alumna menor de edad y eso la mandaría a prisión. Aunque pensó en alegar que Maki la violo, sin pruebas, testigos o tan siquiera una denuncia, seria la palabra de ella contra la de Maki y todos los abogados de la familia Nishikino.

-Tengo que apresurar mis planes...-

Limpiando los restos de comida de su boca la directora salio de su baño privado y se dispuso a descansar un poco en su cómoda silla de cuero para despues continuar con sus planes.

-Tengo que hacer que Kotori se embarace de Sonoda-san esta misma semana!-

La directora temía el estar realmente embarazada, así que decidio apresurar sus planes para emparentar con los Sonoda, así que llamo a su hija a su despacho casi a punto de terminar la hora del almuerzo.

La conversación entre madre e hija fue realmente corta, ya que al llegar al despacho de su madre, a Kotori la recibieron las simples palabras de su madre las cuales le decían que tuviera sexo con Umi si era posible ese mismo día. Kotori intento protestar alegando que aun era muy pronto para intimar con Umi pero su madre la callo y le dijo que usaran la casa ya que ella iba a estar fuera todo el día, Kotori viendo que era inútil discutir con su madre se despidió de ella y se fue con paso lento y pesado rumbo a su salón de clases.

-No se porque rezonga tanto esa niña, a su edad yo hubiera dado lo que sea por tener una hija con Akane en vez de terminar con el estúpido perdedor de su padre...-

La directora se perdía de nuevo en los recuerdos de su juventud mientras acariciaba tiernamente su vientre y repetía una y otra vez como si de un mantra se tratara: Una hija de Akane~.

(...)

-Nico, para que me querías a esta hora? Sabes que tengo que estar en el consejo estudiantil en estas horas, así que dime rápido para que me necesitabas-

Eri entraba a el salón del Comité Disciplinario y le hablaba a Nico mientras se preparaba para saludar como siempre a Anju, solo que esta vez no vio a Nico jugando con su teléfono ni a Anju sentada detrás de su escritorio con una pila de papeles frente si.

 _[No estan Nico ni Anju?]_

Eri se adentraba a el salón desocupado cuando de repente una mano se poso en su espalda.

-Te estaba esperando...-

-KYAAAAAAAA!-

Eri grito lo mas fuerte que pudo ante el repentino contacto y callo sobre su trasero al intentar huir de aquel ente desconocido.

-E-eri, porque demonios gritas!?-

Nico estaba un treinta por ciento enojada y un setenta por ciento asustada de recibir aquel grito cuando fue a saludar a la rubia.

-E-es tu culpa Nico, yo llegue a la hora que dijiste pero no habia nadie aquí, así que entre y tu me llegaste por la espalda sin que te viera!-

-Me estas llamando enana!?-

-Eso es todo lo que sacaste de la conversación!?-

Después de una pequeña pelea en la que Nico defendía a capa y espada que ella no era enana y solo pasaba que la rubia era demasiado alta, Nico decidio explicar que Anju se había tomado libre el día, cosa que era extraña en la ojipurpura pero dándole menor importancia a todo eso, Nico paso al verdadero asunto que le concernía.

-Te llame aquí para darte tu recompensa por lo de ayer-

Ante la palabra recompensa el pene de Eri se comenzó a poner algo duro en anticipación de lo que pasaría a continuación.

 _[O-otra vez lo va a hacer con su boca? O esta vez lo hará con sus manos? O... o puede ser que lo haga con sus pies!? Quiero pedirle que lo haga de nuevo con sus pies pero... no quiero que piense que soy una pervertida!]_

Mientras Eri se sumía en los pensamientos sobre lo que pasaría, Nico se adelanto al cuarto y abrió la puerta para entrar ella, para despues indicarla a Eri que entrara cubriéndose los ojos.

 _[Co-con los ojos cerrados!? Se-sera "eso", sera que Nico me esta esperando desnuda detrás de esta puerta!?]_

Con un poco de nerviosismo Eri entraba a la habitación con los ojos cerrados y daba unos pequeños pasos teniendo cuidado de no caerse o tropezar con algo.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos Eri-

 _[Que haré!? Que voy a hacer, voy a tener sexo con Nico!? P-pero si hago eso entonces Non-chan se enojaría mucho conmigo... pero también tengo curiosidad de como sera Nico en la cama! Que debo hacer!?]_

Eri se estaba debatiendo en si seguir adelante y tener sexo con Nico o rechazarla y ver que pasaba con Nozomi.

 _[En primer lugar, aun no he podido hablar con Nozomi sobre lo que paso en la mañana. Todo el día Nico y Nozomi se la pasaron pegadas! Y justo cuando iba a ir con Nozomi al consejo estudiantil Nico me mando ese estúpido mensaje! ...que haré!?]_

-Eri no tengo todo el día, así que abre los ojos y ven aquí!-

Nico demandaba que la rubia se dejara de juegos de inmediato y que abriera los ojos, cosa que Eri tomo como una orden y se resigno.

 _[Lo siento Non-chan... yo, yo voy a tener sexo con Nico...]_

Eri abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con una chica de cabello largo completamente desnuda sobre la cama. La chica tenia los ojos tapados con una venda y los oídos cubiertos por lo que parecían ser unos audífonos gigantes, las muñecas de la chica estaban amarradas a sus tobillos y esto provocaba que no pudiera cerrar bien sus piernas y dejaba al descubierto su húmeda intimidad y su... erecto pene?

-Esa no es Nico-

Estas eran las primeras palabras de Eri despues de ver a la chica recostada en la cama.

-Q-que diablos dices Eri!? P-porque Nico Nii iba a estar en una posición como esa!?-

-Eh... b-bueno yo...-

Eri no sabia que contestar, pero lo que si sabia es que por ningún motivo debía responder con la verdad, ya que no sabia como es que Nico reaccionaria si le decía que la verdad ella pensaba que iban a tener sexo las dos.

-Yo... este, yo...Umi!?-

La rubia por fin se daba cuenta que la chica amarrada en la cama era nada mas y nada menos que Sonoda Umi.

-Si, que no recuerdas que te dije que podías tener un rato con ella si me ayudabas-

-He!? P-pero al final la pelirroja no se presento-

-...Eso ya no importa-

-Como que no importa, si hiciste todo eso para poder atraparla, como es que ahora vienes y dices que no importa!?-

Eri estaba un poco confundida y le reclamaba a Nico su falta de congruencia.

-Dije que ya no importa y punto! Ahora solo haz con Umi lo que quieras... yo, yo estaré afuera-

Sin decir ni una sola palabra mas Nico salia de la habitación dejando solas a Umi y Eri, pero dejando a la rubia en un completo estado de confusión.

-He?-

Eri estaba confundida y no porque Nico le hubiera casi dicho que podía tener a Umi, si no por el hecho de haber salido de la habitación, cosa que jamas había hecho antes. La rubia recordaba perfectamente como es que a veces Nico dejaba que Eri tomara a una chica que por lo general era una delincuente reincidente, esta chica casi siempre estaba mas amarrada de lo que estaba Umi, también la chica tenia enormes vibradores metidos en su ano, vagina y boca. Ademas por lo general Eri tenia sexo con las chicas bajo el estricto comando de Nico, ella le decía en donde meterlo, que tanta fuerza usar, que posiciones usar, donde pellizcar, donde morder, donde golpear y finalmente donde eyacular; Y todo eso mientras que Nico la volvía loca jugando con sus partes femeninas.

Por eso el que ahora Nico saliera de la habitación dejaba a Eri completamente confundida.

-Y ahora... que, que hago?-

(...)

-Haaa... haaa... haaaa...-

Nico respiraba con dificultad y estaba tratando de relajarse, todo lo sucedido anteriormente había sido demasiado para ella y estaba a punto de caer de rodillas muerta de miedo.

 _[No... no puedo hacerlo...]_

Nico estaba en un completo estado de shok al ver que ella ya no podía desempeñar sus funciones como sub líder. El trauma que le habia dejado la pelirroja habia sido mucho mas profundo de lo que Nico pensó. La pelinegra se dio cuenta de su miedo cuando ya tenia a Umi desnuda y amarrada en la cama, Nico empezó a temblar de miedo cuando la pastilla que le dio a Umi por fin hizo efecto y la erección de la peliazul se mostró con todo su vigor. Nico al ver ese miembro frente a ella, aunado a los movimientos desesperados que hacia Umi, la pelinegra salio del lugar casi a punto de volverse a orinar del miedo. De hecho Nico estaba en posición fetal cerca de la puerta cuando Eri entro, pero no fue hasta unos segundos despues que se pudo tranquilizar y caminar directo a la espalda de la rubia.

 _[Incluso Eri me da miedo...]_

La pelinegra le ordeno a Eri que entrara con los ojos tapados para que así no notara el miedo que tenia, pero el miedo se hizo aun mayor cuando la rubia se quedo inmóvil y con la punta de su miembro asomándose por debajo de su falda, de hecho el que Eri mencionara tan casualmente que la chica en la cama no era ella, a Nico le puso la piel de gallina y se apresuro lo mas que pudo para dejar el lugar.

 _[Si no puedo ser una idol y mucho menos la sub líder del Comité Disciplinario... entonces que soy?]_

Nico estaba teniendo serios problemas existenciales y todo era culpa, en su opinión, de la estúpida pelirroja.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Me desacostumbre a trasnochar xD pero al menos si sacare los capítulos el día que prometí :3

Así va el conteo de las musas y demás chicas:

Nishikino Maki (F+)

Yazawa Nico (F)

Toujou Nozomi (F+)

Ayase Eri (F+)

Minami Kotori (F)

Sonoda Umi (F+)

Kousaka Honoka (F)

Hoshizora Rin (F+)

Koizumi Hanayo (F)

Yuuki Anju (F)

Toudou Erena (F+)

Kira Tsubasa (F)

.

.

.

Personajes secundarios:

Minami Hotaru (F)

Nishikino Akane (F+)

Toujou Sadao (M)

Toujou [Yazawa] Kohina (F)


	11. Expdte- No 11

.

 **WARNING!**

La siguiente historia contiene material que puede

resultar perturbador u/o ofensivo para algunos criterios.

Se recomienda discreción.

 **WARNING!**

.

 **Warning!** : La siguiente historia tiene contenido Futanari (mujeres con ambos órganos sexuales), si no te gusta este genero es mejor que te evites un mal rato al leerlo.

* * *

 **Female** **plus**

 **(F+)**

Expdte.- No. 11

Con la gran cantidad de hermafroditas casándose y teniendo hijos, muchos políticos intentaron capturar al futuro electorado desde edades tempranas. Por eso habían políticos que habían intentado poner a las F+ de su parte, pero la mayoría fracasaron debido a que ninguno comprendía las verdaderas preocupaciones de estas y solo hacían suposiciones erróneas de sus problemas ya que ellos intentaban compararlas con los problemas de las lesbianas, gays o transexuales.

No fue hasta que algunos de los políticos se casaron con hermafroditas que empezaron a ver las diferencias en los problemas que estas enfrentaban.

En primer lugar, debería haber mas espacios exclusivos para ellas, ya que usar los baños de hombres o de mujeres a menudo acarreaba problemas con los demas usuarios de los baños.

En segundo lugar, las instituciones medicas no estaban equipadas para tratar con alguno de los problemas que tipicamente tenían las F+ durante sus embarazos. Por decirlo en pocas palabras, en el canal de parto también estaban como órganos internos los testículos y la próstata. Lo que era traducido como sumarle al dolor de parto, el dolor de una constante patada en los testículos y la estimulación de la próstata.

Y en tercer lugar pero no en ultimo, la discriminación que recibían las F+ no solo provenía de los heterosexuales, gays, lesbianas, etc, si no que también de grupos de extremistas raciales que veían a las F+ como una amenaza a todas las razas por su capacidad de engendrar solo hijas hermafroditas.

Por estas y muchas razones mas los políticos que ahora tenían una nueva visión del mundo al experimentar de primera mano los problemas que sufrían sus hijas y sus esposas, peleaban contra otros políticos que solo fingían entender los problemas de las F+, políticos a los cuales no les interesaban los problemas de las F+ y políticos que planeaban como usar mejor a las F+.

.

[ooo]

.

Eri estaba en un completo estado de pánico al encontrarse a solas en la misma habitación que Umi y lo que era peor, es que Umi estaba desnuda, amarrada, vendada y completamente indefensa.

 _[Que hago!?]_

La rubia trataba de averiguar que era lo que debería de hacer pero la mayoría de su sangre estaba en 'otra cabeza' así que el pensar no era su fuerte en ese momento.

 _[Tengo sexo con ella? La libero? Es una prueba? Nico esta grabándome a escondidas?]_

La bailarina de ballet estaba pensando en un sin fin de coas pero el repentino movimiento de los labios de Umi la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ya-yazawa-san... e-esta ahí?-

 _[Nico no le dijo que seria yo la que le daría su castigo!?]_

-Po-por favor ya-ya quiteme esto y déjeme ir, me duele a-ahí abajo, esta... e-esta muy du-duro y duele-

La mirada de Eri se poso en el duro y enrojecido miembro de Umi y por un momento dejo de pensar y comenzó a tocarlo levemente con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Hyaa! po-por favor n-no lo toque-

 _[Esta tan duro y caliente... me pregunto si es así siempre o si Nico le dio una de "esas" pastillas]_

Eri se comenzaba a perder en sus pensamientos al tiempo que le proporcionaba a Umi un agarre firme al rededor de su miembro y comenzaba a mover la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo de manera lenta.

-Mnnnnh~ n-no, por favor no lo toque mmmn!-

 _[Heee la cabeza ya comienza a gotear y sus partes femeninas comienzan a lubricar...]_

La rubia sin pensarlo mucho se arrodillo frente a Umi y comenzó a lamer los húmedos pétalos que tenia frente a ella, al tiempo que subía la intensidad con la que frotaba el erecto miembro de la peliazul.

-N~no~ mnnn~ n-no los dos lugares a la vez mnmnn~!-

Umi estaba completamente indefensa ante los ataques de su agresora, así que intento sacudirse para zafarse de tal ataque, pero al recibir la presión de una filosa uña en la cabeza de su pene, para ser mas precisos en su uretra; a la par de una ligera mordida en sus labios inferiores, la peliazul supo que no tenia permitido moverse y que cosas mas dolorosas podían pasar si seguía con su inútil intento de escape.

 _[Esto si es efectivo... aun recuerdo la primera vez que Nico mordió mi vagina y me clavo su uña en mi pene...]_

Eri recordaba dolorosamente como es que la pelinegra solía castigara, así que la rubia ponía en practica todo lo que Nico havia hecho con ella y vio que era demasiado fácil amenazar a una futa si es que se sabía como.

 _[Nico siempre me dejaba a punto de eyacular y me hacia rogar por ello...]_

Siguiendo las enseñanzas de Nico, Eri metió su lengua lentamente dentro de la húmeda y cálida vagina de Umi, al tiempo que solo le acariciaba con los dedos la cabeza del pene. Ante tal acción Umi estaba por volverse loca y le rogaba que parara.

-Mnghnmnnn~ po-por favor yaaa~ no mnmmmmaaas!~ yo... yo me, me mmmmnnn!-

Justo cuando Umi estaba a punto de explotar, Eri se alejo de ella y disfruto del espectáculo de ver a Umi totalmente confundida, sacudiendo las caderas al aire y pidiendo una explicación.

-Mnn~? no, por-porque? yo... yo, estaba a punto de...-

 _[Esto es muy excitante... a-ahora veo porque Nico me hacia rogar, el que te rueguen por terminar es tan genial~]_

Umi no se atrevía a decir que estaba a punto de venirse o de eyacular, pero era mas que obvio que ese era el caso. Mientras que Eri despertaba aun mas su lado sádico al darle un pequeño golpe con el dedo a la cabeza del pene de Umi, lo que provoco que esta se retorciera de placer y dolor.

-Por favor no mas haaa~ haaa~ n-no mas!-

Umi pedía que pararan en ese momento pero el ligero movimiento de sus caderas decía otra cosa. Eri no aguantando mas, se quito la falda, bajo sus húmedas pantaletas tipo boxer que en un principio iban a servir con el propósito de que nadie mas viera su lunar, pero ahora solo eran un estorbo y se dispuso a tener sexo con Umi.

 _[Voy a hacerlo contigo Umi, tu seras mía!]_

Eri ya tenia su miembro listo con un condón y solo lo estaba paseando por la entrada de la arquera para hacerle saber lo que se avecinaba. Umi como respuesta se sacudió mas ferozmente que antes, pero unas manos en sus rodillas le abrieron las piernas al máximo que podía y cesaron sus movimientos.

-¡Nooooo! por favor eso no!-

Aunque la chica debajo de ella estaba claramente llorando y rogando, Eri no planeaba detenerse así que comenzó a penetrar lentamente la cálida, húmeda y palpitante vagina de Umi.

*snif* *snif* -Kotori...- *snif*

Umi comenzaba a llorar mientras sentía aquel objeto caliente y grueso abrirse paso lentamente dentro de ella.

 _[Porque! Porque tiene que mencionar el nombre de Kotori!? Porque esta llorando... porque... porque me siento tan mal de estar haciendo esto...]_

Eri habia avanzado pocos centímetros dentro de la vagina de Umi y se paro justo antes de romper el himen de la arquera. La rubia estaba en un gran dilema, por una parte su cuerpo deseaba seguir adelante y tomar a Umi de todas las formas posibles, pero por otra parte su corazón le gritaba que parara y que fuera en busca de los brazos de Nozomi.

 _[Estoy enamorada de Nozomi... y no podía descubrirlo en peor momento...]_

La Rusa veía la situación en la que estaba y se daba cuanta que era el peor lugar y el peor momento para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por la pelimorada.

 _[Ahora solo tengo dos opciones, seguir adelante y tomar a Umi o intentar conquistar a Nozomi, aunque sepa que ella ama a Nico...]_

El pensar tanto desviaba el flujo de sangre de una cabeza a otra así que la erección de Eli se vio un poco disminuida, lo cual la rubia lo tomo como una señal.

 _[Supongo que eso es una señal de retirada?]_

Eri saco su pene de la vagina de Umi mientras que esta seguía llorando y repitiendo el nombre de Kotori una y otra vez, lo cual seguía molestando a Eri, así que busco en el librero que se encontraba en la habitación uno de los juguetes de Nico. Siguió buscando hasta que encontró el que buscaba. La Rusa puso un anillo vibrador al rededor de la base del pene de Umi, lo fijo con un poco de cinta medica, lo prendió al máximo y dejo a la arquera sola en el cuarto mientras ella salia a tomar un poco de aire y decidir que hacer.

(...)

Nico intentaba relajarse y tranquilizarse es su propio escritorio del comité disciplinario, pero el saber que en la otra habitación estaban Umi y Eri haciéndolo, no la dejaba tranquilizarse.

 _[Esto es lo peor... ya no puedo hacer nada]_

Nico se sentía fatal al ya no poder desempeñar sus funciones como sub líder y aparte, sentía como cada pequeño ruido la ponía en alerta ante un repentino ataque sorpresa de la pelirroja.

 _[Ya no puedo seguir así... desde ayer estoy hecha un manojo de nervios y debo parar! Nico Nii no es una mujer que se rinda tan fácilmente!]_

Nico paso un largo rato tratando de animarse así misma con su usual Nico Nico Nii~, con discursos auto motivacionales que subían su autoestima y con cosas que la hacían subir su ego.

-Bien! Nico Nii esta de regreso y nada ni nadie podrá detenerla!-

Nico daba el toque final de su resurrección cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y vio salir a Eri con el uniforme un poco arrugado, sin falda, sin pantis y con su pene al aire con un condón a medio caerse de este.

-Oh! Nico, pensé que ya no estabas, así que... iba a ir al baño, si al baño!-

Nico no dijo nada y solo se desmayo. El ver a Eri salir de esa manera, el que se dirigiera hacía ella a toda velocidad y que dijera su nombre, era mas de lo que la renovada Nico podía soportar.

-EH!? NICO? Nico que pasa, que tienes!?-

Eri corrió a socorrer a su amiga al ver que su cara se ponía blanca y comenzaba a caer al suelo, sin importarle lo mas mínimo que estuviera medio desnuda, pero era precisamente debido a esto que la pelinegra se había desmayado.

(...)

Era la hora de la salida de Otonokizaka y Anju en vez de estar en el Comité Disciplinario atendiendo todo el papeleo como era costumbre, ella estaba de pie en un despacho elegante lleno de libros, diplomas, títulos, trofeos y fotos con personas influyentes de la política, el ejercito y la policía. También había fotos de con personas famosas en el ámbito del espectáculo, música y danza. Había tantas fotos con personas reconocidas que el solo hecho de entrar al ese despacho y ver esas fotos te daba una idea de que no tratabas con alguien normal, si no que tratabas con alguien muy bien conectado en todos los sentidos; Aunque claro que todas esas fotos ya no le interesaban a Anju y siempre que visitaba ese despacho en la única foto que se fijaba era en una foto de ella misma de niña en compañía de otras dos niñas.

-Sigues conservando esta foto-

Las palabras de Anju iban dirigidas al dueño de ese despacho, el socio principal de la firma de abogados, a el que llevaba los casos de violaciones de varias escuelas de "integración hermafrodita" y el que Anju consideraba que por desgracia era su padre, Yuuki Himuro.

-Es una foto que no puedo tirar hija...-

El hombre respondía con gran tristeza en la voz, ya que el saber que el era parte responsable de la gran obscuridad que tenia su hija en el corazón, le hacia sentir miserable y sin ganas de debatir.

-Es una foto que solo muestra a una estúpida niña que no sabía nada del mundo, a una maldita violadora y a una niña a al cual le arrebataron todo...-

Anju siempre se sumía en sus recuerdos despues de ver esa foto y esa era una de las razones por las cuales ella no visitaba a su padre.

.

 _Flashback..._

 _Anju estaba parada frente a la puerta de la habitación, desesperada esperando a los paramedicos de la ambulancia que llamo para llevar a Tsubasa al hospital._

 _La ojipurpura había llamado a una ambulancia en cuanto se dio cuanta que su 'novia' había golpeado fuertemente a Tsubasa y que es mas, ella había eyaculado dentro de Tsubasa sin la mas mínima protección. El como Anju se dio cuenta de esto fue al tratar de ayudar a Tsubasa a pararse para ir al baño y ver que en todo su cuerpo habia moretones que comenzaban a formarse y que de su entrepierna escurría una gran cantidad de semen._

 _Cuando Tsubasa sintió que aquel viscoso liquido escurría de sus partes mas intimas, de inmediato se agacho y comenzó a llorar mientras le gritaba a Anju que no mirara. Esta al ver el estado de su amiga, lo único que pudo hacer es cubrirla con una sabana e intentar tranquilizarla._

 _Cuando por fin llego la asistencia medica, Anju noto algo extraño y eso era que todos los demás huéspedes que antes habían estado curioseando habían desaparecido por completo y que la policía que el dueño del le dijo que iba a llamar, aun no llegaba. Y aunque todo eso se le hacia raro, ahora lo mas importante era atender a su amiga así que paso por alto todo eso y acompaño a Tsubasa al hospital y se estuvo con ella hasta que los padres de ambas llegaron al día siguiente._

 _Pasaron mas de dos meses antes de que Anju pudiera ver de nuevo la cara de Tsubasa. Esta estaba en un gran estado de shock, así que el mas mínimo contacto con la gente la ponía demasiado mal. Y debido a esto fue por lo que sus padres limitaron sus visitas e incluso acondicionaron su casa para que ella pudiera tener su tratamiento medico en ese lugar._

 _Cuando Anju por fin vio cara a cara a Tsubasa y noto la condición en la que estaba, lo primero que hizo fue ponerse de rodillas e implorarle perdón a Tsubasa._

 _-Perdón Tsu... perdóname, todo fue mi culpa... todo es mi culpa!-_

 _Anju pedía perdón por todo lo que paso por culpa de Erena y también lo que paso por culpa de su padre._

 _-Si... es tu culpa Anju, es tu culpa por no haberlo hecho con Erena antes que explotara y me... me...-_

 _Tsubasa no soportaba ni siquiera el decir que la violaron, pero el constante recuerdo que le daba su vientre abultado la dejaba en un estado deplorable y desgastado._

 _-Por tu culpa... por tu culpa... yo... yo...-_

 _Tsubasa no soportaba mas y se ponía a llorar de manera tan desgarradora y violenta que las enfermeras entraron y amarraron sus brazos a la cama mientras la sedaban. Anju no pudiendo soportar mas la situación se marcho rápido del lugar y trato de confrontar a los padres de Tsubasa, pero fue inútil._

 _Anju se enfrento a los padres de Tsubasa y les reclamo el no haber terminado el embarazo de su amiga desde mucho antes, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo es que ellos no iban a permitir que_ _Tsubasa terminara su embarazo en un momento tan critico para la carrera política de su padre. Anju viendo que los padres de Tsubasa eran lo mismo que los padres de Erena e incluso los suyos, no dijo nada mas y se decepciono enormemente de ellos mientras su desesperación crecía aun mas que antes._

 _En los meses que pasaron despues que que pudo ver de nuevo a Tsubasa, Anju se entero de muchas cosas que ella prefería haber desconocido toda su vida._

 _En los primeros dos meses que pasaron desde que Erena violo a Tsubasa, Anju ya se había enterado que la policía no iba a hacer nada en el caso de la violación de Tsubasa y esto era porque el padre de Erena era un político respetado y por eso todo el asunto quedo bajo el tapete. Ademas se entero que su padre era el abogado que había silenciado todo y esta al preguntarle porque, el simplemente le dijo que era su trabajo._

 _Después_ _de esto, Anju se entero de muchas cosas una vez que se puso a investigar seriamente lo que hacían los adultos a su alrededor._

 _Anju se entero que su buena y bondadosa madre, la cual ella juraba que era casi una santa que ayudaba a todas las personas en desgracia. En realidad se encargaba de silenciar a las familias de las victimas con su "organización sin fines de lucro" la cual se acercaba a las familias y les daba apoyo psicológico y legal._

 _Anju también se entero que su padre, el hombre mas recto e incorruptible del planeta, el mejor abogado que ayudaba muchas veces a la organización de su madre 'Pro bono'. En realidad cubría los potenciales escándalos públicos de escuelas que tenían un fuerte apoyo del estado y también cubría los "deslices" de las hijas hermafroditas de importantes miembros de la_ _política._

 _Aparte de todo eso, Anju se entero que Erena apenas huyo del hotel, llamo a su padre y este en conjunto con su abogado de confianza Yuuki Himuro, se empezaron a mover de inmediato, silenciando a los demás huéspedes, comprando a la policía del lugar y ofreciéndole una gran suma de dinero a los médicos para que falsificaran el reporte medico._

 _Y para rematar, al final se entero que los padres de Tsubasa y de Erena planeaban casarlas a la fuerza y usar el casamiento y embarazo como un arma política para apoyar sus campañas individuales sobre los nuevos "tipos" familias y el apoyo que debería dar el gobierno a estas y sobre la prohibición del aborto._

 _Aunque al final nadie obtuvo lo que quería ya que Tsubasa prefirió suicidarse antes que tener el hijo de Erena y casarse con ella, llevando con ella a la tumba la carrera política de sus padre. Erena siguió con sus aventuras forzadas al sentirse intocable y protegida por el poder político de su padre, aunque ese gusto no le duro mucho ya que una vez que su padre perdió las elecciones, su poder disminuyo al mínimo. Fue en ese entonces cuando Erena por primera vez enfrento un poco las consecuencias de sus actos y estuvo en la cárcel por unos años, los cuales se redujeron al mínimo gracias a la ayuda de Yuuki Himuro._

 _Y por ultimo, Anju al enterarse de la muerte de su amiga, se culpo a si misma, culpo a Erena y culpo a sus padres, los cuales por primera vez sentían el peso de sus acciones._

 _Fin del flashback._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Aun así, no puedo deshacerme de una foto donde te muestra feliz y sin preocupaciones, hija...-

-Esa foto solo muestra mentiras-

Anju desafiaba a su padre, a el cual ya no le tenia ni una pizca de respeto.

-Hija...-

-Bueno eso no importa- Anju soltaba bruscamente el porta retratos donde se encontraba la foto de ella junto a Erena y Tsubasa mientras se daba media vuelta y se sentaba en la silla frente a su padre, ya una vez frente a el, lo miro como si mirara a basura que se encuentra fuera del basurero y comenzó a hablar.

-Vine aquí para saber si ya todo esta listo con respecto a "esa maldita violadora" y para decirte unas cuantas cosas que me ayudaran en mi plan-

El padre de Anju se deprimía cada vez que veía como la mirada de su hija era cada vez mas dura y como ella seguía ciegamente obsesionada con su venganza.

-Si... Ere-"ella" salio de prisión ayer y entrara a Otonokizaka la próxima semana-

El padre de Anju iba a llamar a Erena por su nombre pero se detuvo a medio camino al recordar como es que le molestaba a su hija escuchar ese nombre.

-Y el padre de 'esa maldita violadora' no sospecha nada?-

-...No, Toudou-san no sospecha nada, el piensa que lo estoy ayudando por nuestra vieja amistad y relación de negocios-

-Bien, no quiero que nadie interfiera-

El padre de Anju preocupado por lo que su hija pudiera hacer, se armo de valor y le pregunto a su hija lo que tenia planeado hacer con su antigua amiga.

-Hija... tu, tu que vas a hacerle a Erena-chan?-

Ante la mención del nombre de Erena, el rostro de Anju se lleno de furia y resentimiento al tiempo que miraba a su padre como su peor enemigo.

-¡Are justicia!-

Ante el grito y el rostro lleno de furia de su hija el señor Yuuki Himuro no dijo nada mas, ya que sabía que seria hipócrita de su parte intentar darle a su hija lecciones de moral, así que solo rogó porque su hija no terminara matando a Erena o haciendo algo que lamentara el resto de sus vida.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que Anju decidio hablar de nuevo, aunque esta vez era de un tema completamente diferente.

-...Y dime Padre, cual es el castigo penal para una Directora que viola a una alumna?-

Ante tal pregunta los ojos de Himuro se abrieron lo mas que podían al ver la sonrisa llena de maldad de su hija.

(...)

Maki estaba descansando en su cómoda cama mientras miraba hacia el techo y mientras repasaba una vez mas ciertos eventos que pasaron el día anterior.

Por un breve momento Maki comenzó a masturbarse con el recuerdo de la directora chupando su miembro, usando sus pechos, meneando su cadera encima de ella; pero así como vino ese recuerdo, así de rápido se fue y fue remplazado por la fantasía de Nico tomando el lugar de la directora.

Maki imagino a Nico en un entallado traje negro, con una blusa blanca casi transparente, una corbata roja que hacia juego con sus ojos carmín, una falda que era mas un cinturón largo que dejaba poco a la imaginación y una coqueta ropa interior de encaje blanco que contrastaba con la imagen dominante y estricta que la "Directora Nico" quería mostrarle a Maki.

Ante la fantasía de Nico como directora ordenando le hacer cosas pecaminosas, Maki eyaculo tres veces si siquiera detener los fuertes movimientos de su mano sobre su miembro. Y aunque la fantasía de Nico ordenando le era buena, la fantasía de ella dominar y tomar a Nico era aun mejor, tanto que la pelirroja termino por eyacular nueve veces seguidas, sin pausas y entre gemidos que formaban el nombre, Nico~.

Ya cansada y con su ropa y sabanas hechas un desastre, la pelirroja se recrimino a si misma lo que hacia.

-Pero que demonios hago!? Que acaso no me prometí ya no dejarme llevar por la lujuria!-

Maki se regañaba mientras se cambiaba de ropa y cambiaba las sabanas de su cama por unas limpias.

-Prometí que ya no iba a usar a Ni-nico-chan como material de mis fantasías...-

Con un gran sonrojo en la cara Maki se volvía a regañar, pero esta vez no era por masturbarse, si no por usar tan familiarmente el nombre de Nico.

-Apenas ayer Yuuki-san me dijo el nombre de Ya-yazawa-san y yo... yo ya la estoy llamando por su primer nombre-

La pelirroja se sentaba al borde de su cama dejando de lado la fantasía de Nico y pensando en como es que ayer paso de ser una niña a ser una mujer en varios sentidos de la palabra.

-Y hoy ya se a lo que se dedican mis padres... ya, ya no soy virgen, p-posiblemente tenga una hija con una mujer que tiene la edad de mi madre y Nico-chan debe odiarme...-

Lo ultimo no tenia nada que ver con dejar de ser una niña, pero Maki no podía evitar pensar en Nico a cada rato.

-Si tuviera una hija preferiría que fuera de Nico-chan...-

Maki se sumía de nuevo en sus pensamientos mientras que miraba en la pantalla de su celular, la foto de Nico que compartió con ella Yuuki Anju.

-...Si coopero con Yuuki-san, en realidad podre tener a Nico o solo lo dijo para poder tener mi cooperación?-

La joven pianista besaba con ternura la foto de Nico en la pantalla de su celular al tiempo que tomaba una importante decisión en su vida.

-Lo haré, ayudare a Yuuki-san a desenmascarar toda esta red de corrupción y como premio tendré a Nico-chan para mi sola!-

Maki apretaba el puño al tiempo que mandaba por mail su respuesta positiva a la propuesta que le hizo Yuuki Anju el día anterior cuando la descubrió gritando en el pasillo.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Mi dentista se emociono demás y en vez de sacarme una me saco dos muelas ( x~x).

P.D. Pensé que la primera vez que recibiría puntos seria por romperme la cabeza o defenderme de algún asalto y no porque me sacaran las muelas ( ._.)

Así va el conteo de las musas y demás chicas:

Nishikino Maki (F+)

Yazawa Nico (F)

Toujou Nozomi (F+)

Ayase Eri (F+)

Minami Kotori (F)

Sonoda Umi (F+)

Kousaka Honoka (F)

Hoshizora Rin (F+)

Koizumi Hanayo (F)

Yuuki Anju (F)

Toudou Erena (F+)

Kira Tsubasa (F)

.

.

.

Personajes secundarios:

Minami Hotaru (F)

Nishikino Akane (F+)

Toujou Sadao (M)

Toujou [Yazawa] Kohina (F)

Yuuki Himuro (M)


	12. Expdte- No 12

.

 **WARNING!**

La siguiente historia contiene material que puede

resultar perturbador u/o ofensivo para algunos criterios.

Se recomienda discreción.

 **WARNING!**

.

 **Warning!** : La siguiente historia tiene contenido Futanari (mujeres con ambos órganos sexuales), si no te gusta este genero es mejor que te evites un mal rato al leerlo.

* * *

 **Female** **plus**

 **(F+)**

Expdte.- No. 12

El mundo tenia una crisis sin igual en toda la historia de la humanidad y no era la aparición de las hermafroditas o comúnmente llamadas F+. El problema era que los humanos ya habían superado por mucho la capacidad del planeta y esto traía consigo grandes retos.

Los problemas de hambruna, pobreza y la amenaza constante de que la 4° guerra mundial por problemas con el agua se desataría en cualquier instante, hicieron que muchos países tomaran medidas drásticas.

La unión de varias de las super potencias del mundo considero seriamente adelantar por mucho los planes de la colonización de Marte.

Empresas privadas y algunos gobiernos decidieron avocarse a un plan mas "realista" así que se lanzaron a la aventura y la exploración del manto de la tierra para así poder minar el agua que ahora ya se sabia con certeza que se encontraba dentro de este.

Algunos millonarios con demasiado tiempo libre y sin nada mejor en que invertir su dinero, propusieron el plan de ir y literalmente robar el agua de otros planetas o lunas. Aunque la propuesta fue tomada a broma por muchos, otros cuantos sectores la tomaron realmente en serio y lo que parecia ser el inicio de la carrera interestelar daba seriamente sus primeros pasos.

Emprendedores y gente que ponía a la madre tierra primero, decidieron enfocar sus esfuerzos en desarrollar mejores aparatos de conversión de aire a agua potable. Aunque claro esto no era tarea sencilla y traía consigo el problema de empeorar la calidad del aire, los científicos a cargo de los proyectos lo manejaron "bien" al idear áreas verdes que servirían única y exclusivamente para generar oxigeno que despues seria convertido en agua. La idea no sonaba mal ya que el remanente de oxigeno se liberaría a la atmósfera y el agua restante alimentaria los arboles y plantas del lugar, pero el lograrlo requería un esfuerzo casi a la par de los planes que terraformación marciana.

Todos y cada uno de estos países, individuos, super potencias e idealistas estaban en una carrera por 'salvar el mundo', aunque la gran parte de los países del mundo adopto una sencilla y clara manera de abordar el problema de superpoblación en unos cuantos pasos.

1: Solo un hijo por matrimonio.

2: Pena de muerte a todo criminal que matara o amenazara la vida de las personas.

3: Eutanasia y el suicido asistido ahora eran legales.

4: Todos los muertos sin excepción serian cremados.

Ante estos puntos muchas personas, instituciones y religiones se pusieron en contra, pero los países en una inmediata y real crisis hicieron caso omiso a los reclamos e instauraron "Las cuatro Leyes de la Vida".

Por su parte Japón no contrajo las cuatro leyes y solo instauro las leyes 2, 3 y 4. Y si se preguntaba el porque no seguía la ley numero uno pues era algo obvio al ver su censo de población. Japón era un país viejo; 60% de su población tenia mas de setenta años, y si se ampliaba el rango se veía que casi el 80% de la población tenia mas de cincuenta años. Su indice de natalidad era de los mas bajos a nivel mundial. Por lo tanto si acataba la primera ley, se estaba condenando a ser un país que en unas cuantas décadas vería su fin, no por la guerra, le hambre o los problemas internos, si no por la muerte natural que venia acompañada de la vejez. De hecho esta era una de las principales razones por las que el primer ministro decidio dar luz verde a tan descabellado plan de juntar a mujeres jóvenes con hermafroditas en plena adolescencia para que pudieran tener hijos.

Si no fuera por la situación mundial y la de su país, el primer ministro se decía a si mismo que jamas haría tal cosa como exponer a las jóvenes japonesas a tales traumas. Pero era gracias a esta política oculta que una nueva generación de japonesas heredaría la tierra de los ocho millones de dioses.

.

[ooo]

.

-Umi-chan-

-Umi-chan...-

-Umi-chan!-

-¡Umi-chan!-

-Mn?-

Umi estaba tan distraída que no había notado que Kotori la estaba llamando desde hace un buen rato.

-P-aso algo Kotori?-

Umi seguía con la cabeza en las nubes y no sabia que era lo que su novia le habia dicho, pedido o preguntado, así que la única opción que le quedo fue admitir que estaba distraída y preguntar por lo que había dicho su pajarita. Por su parte la pequeña aspirante a modista ya había notado que su novia estaba muy distraída desde que se la encontró deambulando por el pasillo, pero no hizo caso en ese instante y solo se apresuro a ir al lado de su arquera.

-Yo soy la que debería preguntar si pasa algo Umi-chan...-

-P-porque lo dices?-

El tono lleno de inseguridad de Umi no le daba la mas mínima confianza a Kotori pero se armo de valor y le volvió a preguntar a Umi lo que le pregunto hace un momento.

-Ha-hace rato te pregunte si querías ir a mi casa y tu, tu no me respondiste Umi-chan...-

 _[Ko-kotori me pregunto si quería ir a su casa!? Hoy de entre todos los días? Quiere que estemos en su casa hoy!?]_

Umi se sorprendía al saber que Kotori la invitaba a su casa, pero lo que mas le sorprendía es que su pajarita escogiera ese día de todos los posibles, ya que solo hace un rato, ella estaba en el Comité Disciplinario recibiendo su "castigo" final.

Al ver que Umi de nuevo se perdía en sus pensamientos, Kotori se puso un poco triste y preocupada. Triste de ver que Umi dudaba y preocupada al saber que su madre le dijo que tenia que tener sexo con Umi hoy mismo y si era posible quedar embarazada, mucho mejor.

-No quieres Umi-chan?-

Kotori ponía una cara tan triste que le rompía el corazón a Umi y la hacia incapaz de negarle nada, así que respiro hondo y le dio su respuesta a Kotori.

-S-si quiero ir contigo a tu casa Ko-kotori, e-es solo que no se como comportarme en frente de la directora o-o mejor dicho tu madre-

Umi salvaba un poco la situación pero de inmediato Kotori le disparaba una bola curva que la sacaba de balance.

-Si es por eso no te preocupes Umi-chan-

-...?-

-M-mi mama no va a estar en la casa... e-estaremos solo las dos...-

Umi no respondió nada, es mas ni siquiera hizo un solo ruido, pero el tono rojo que tenia por todo el rostro, daba cuenta que entendió muy bien el mensaje de su novia.

-N-nos vamos?-

Kotori extendía su mano hacia Umi y esta sin dudarlo mas, la tomo, entrelazo los dedos con ella y salio caminando de los terrenos de Otonokizaka de la mano de su novia y sin importarle que las demás la vieran... o al menos eso aparentaba.

 _[Esto es tan vergonzoso!]_

(...)

-Umi-chan!-

-UMI-CHAN!-

-Heh!? S-si q-que pasa Kotori?-

-Te pregunte si querías té o café...-

-Ha... Té, té esta bien...-

-Bien, iré a prepararlo, espérame aquí Umi-chan~-

-Heh? Ah... s-si, a...aquí te espero Kotori-

Umi por fin reaccionaba y se ababa cuenta de donde estaba en ese mismo momento. Sentada en medio de la habitación de Kotori, con solo ellas dos en la casa.

El camino hacia la casa de su novia paso como si fuera unos pequeños instantes para la peliazul, incluso si intentaba recordarlo ella solo recordaba pequeños fragmentos como ir en el tren, pararse a comprar unos helados, Kotori yendo a la farmacia a comprar algo, ella entrando a la casa de su novia y ese preciso momento donde estaba ahora.

 _[A-asi que este es el cuarto donde Kotori se cambia...]_

Cuando Umi se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y de inmediato sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de alejar de ella todos los pensamientos pecaminosos que tenia ahora mismo por su novia

 _[Uuugh...no, no puedo dejar de pensar en Kotori de esa forma, p-pero debo de controlarme!]_

La arquera estaba haciendo uso de su gran fuerza de voluntad de "guerrero" y al fin ponía en calma todos sus pensamientos.

Ya mas calmada Umi por fin le dio un buen vistazo a la habitación de su novia. La habitación era lo que se esperaba de una chica tan tierna como Kotori, o al menos eso pensaba Umi; Peluches por todos lados, muebles dignos de una princesa de cuento de hadas, una maquina de coser, muestras de tela, un maniquí, revistas de moda, una cama suave y en extremo esponjosa es lo que la peliazul veía en el cuarto de su novia.

 _[Tal y como lo pensé, Kotori es muy linda y delicada]_

La imagen mental que tenia Umi de su novia se reforzaba al estar en su habitación y ahora solo la podía ver como a una chica de buenos sentimientos y en extremo delicada, como una diosa totalmente ajena a las penas de ese mundo mortal y que solo vivía en un paraíso... o al menos eso parecia a el principio, ya que al entrarle la curiosidad a la peliazul y ver que era lo que compro Kotori en la farmacia, se dio cuenta que su novia también era una chica enamorada y con deseos totalmente humanos.

 _[E-e-e-estos son...!?]_

-Kyaaaaa!-

Cuando Umi saco el contenido de la bolsa, Kotori ya habia entrado de nuevo a la habitación, pero al ver que su novia había descubierto lo que compro en la farmacia, soltó un grito y de inmediato dejo las bebidas sobre el suelo y se lanzo sobre Umi para quitarle lo que traía en las manos.

-Ko-kotori!?-

-N-no no es lo que tu crees Umi, y-yo no te invite a mi casa con esas intensiones- Kotori veía de nuevo lo que tenia en la mano e intentaba explicar lo mejor que podía el porque había comprado 'eso' -Yo... yo solo los compre po-por si acaso...-

Kotori terminaba de explicar porque compro 'ese' producto en especial y su cara estaba mas roja que un tomate, cosa que no paso desapercibida para la arquera.

 _[E-e-ella compro condones!]_

Umi volvió a dar una mirada a su novia y vio como estaba sentada en el suelo, con la caja de condones en su mano y completamente apenada de lo que había pasado.

 _[Y los compro 'por si acaso'... a-acaso ella... acaso Kotori qui-quiere que nosotras dos...!?]_

-Ko-kotori tu... tu qui-quieres hacer 'eso'?-

La aspirante a modista tardo un rato en responder, pero un suave movimiento de cabeza le dio una respuesta positiva a Umi.

-E-estas se-segura?-

Umi no podía creer que su linda y delicada novia quisiera tener sexo, eso iba totalmente en contra de la imagen de niña pura e inocente que tenia la peliazul de ella.

-Y tu... tu no quieres Umi?-

Esa pequeña pregunta mando un sin fin de sensaciones por el cuerpo de la arquera, sensaciones que de inmediato convirtió en palabras.

-No, yo... yo si... yo si quiero estar contigo Kotori...-

Kotori alzo la mirada y se encontró con una completamente roja Umi que daba lo mejor de si misma por no desmayarse al haber dicho algo tan vergonzoso.

*je~*

Una pequeña risita escapo de los labios de Kotori y de inmediato se gano la atención de Umi, y cuando esta le pregunto por el motivo de su risa, la peligris solo le respondió a su novia que jamas pensó que llegaría el día que seria tan feliz. Ante tal confesión lo único que hizo la arquera fue levantar a su novia del suelo donde aun permanecía sentada, abrazarla fuertemente mientras la besaba y la iba encaminando a la cama.

 _[Umi-chan lo siento... hoy, hoy te he engañado, todo esto no es mas que un plan de mi madre para poder embarazarme de ti y tener acceso a tu dinero, pero no todo sera malo Umi-chan, te prometo que cuando me case contigo seré una esposa fiel y obediente que siempre te complacerá en todo...]_

 _[Esto es muy vergonzoso pe-pero por tu bien lo soportare Kotori...]_

-Kotori... te amo-

-Y yo a ti Umi-chan, te amo...-

(...)

Anju salia del despacho de su padre contenta con el resultado de su platica y contemplando que todos sus planes iban a pedir de boca. Incluso planes que no tenia en mente la habían caído en las manos como si fuera obra del cielo.

-Nunca pensé que una de esas inmundas me seria de tanta ayuda...-

Anju miraba de nueva cuenta un mensaje en su teléfono y sonreía cruelmente.

-Esa inmunda pelirroja resulto ser tal y como lo esperaba, con la sola promesa de tener el trasero de Nico solo para ella, esta dispuesta a acabar incluso con el nombre de sus padres-

La chica con aire de princesa recordaba como el destino la ayudo cuando iba subiendo la escalera con rumbo a la oficina de la directora para encararla y preguntarle por los motivos de traer a la primogénita de los Nishikino a la escuela; Aunque ella jamas pensó que se encontraría con la susodicha primogénita pelirroja de los Nishikino en medio de un monologo tan revelador y de tanta ayuda para ella y sus futuros planes.

.

 _Flashback..._

 _Ante el recuerdo de Nico la parte baja de Maki reacciono y esta dejo salir una risa llena de agonía._

 _-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! en serio!? Acabo de arruinar mi vida al tener sexo con la directora y posiblemente dejarla embarazada y... y aun así ante el recuerdo de la niña pelinegra de coletas me excito!?-_

 _-Esa es una interesante historia, me harías el favor de decirme un poco mas sobre ella?-_

 _Maki se sorprendió al oír otra voz a parte de la de ella en el pasillo, así que volteo de inmediato para ver a la dueña de tan melodiosa voz y se encontró con una hermosa chica subiendo las escaleras. La chica tenia el cabello castaño con destellos color naranja, piel blanca, labios apetecibles, silueta perfecta, unos hermosos ojos purpura, y aunque en efecto esos ojos eran hermosos, por la expresión que tenían, parecían estar mirando basura putrefacta que esta en el camino en vez de estar mirando a una persona._

 _La chica le hablo a Maki en un tono amigable pero de alguna manera u otra parecia mas una amenaza que un dulce saludo._

 _-He!?-_

 _A Maki se le ponía el rostro pálido al ver que una alumna la había escuchado mientras tontamente decía todo lo que había hecho no hace mucho rato con la directora._

 _-Le dije que esa es una interesante historia, le importaría contármela... Nishikino Maki, alumna de primer grado del salón uno-dos...-_

 _Maki quería escapar de ahí tan pronto como le fuera posible y lo habría hecho si es que la chica que ahora estaba frente a ella no la hubiera llamado por su nombre._

 _-N-no... yo, lo que dije fue... eso no, lo que fue... jamas-_

 _La pelirroja no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse a la chica frente a ella y solo balbuceaba cosas si sentido._

 _-Hum? No le entiendo muy bien Nishikino-san, podría repetir un poco mas lento lo que menciono ahora y si es posible, también repita lo que dijo hace rato._

 _El tono amable de la chica no se iba pero Maki se sentía aun mas amenazada que antes y comenzó a balbucear mas cosas sin sentido, pero aun así, en medio de todas las incoherencias que salían de su boca, alcanzo a decir algo coherente._

 _-Q-quien eres tu!?-_

 _Anju se quedo sin movimiento alguno por unos breves instantes para despues inclinarse un poco en señal de respeto._

 _-Es cierto, perdone mi rudeza por no presentarme como es debido-_

 _Maki por fin sentía que podía respirar y que la presión alrededor de ella se aligeraba lo suficiente como para poder tomar una gran bocanada de aire fresco._

 _-Soy la Líder del Comité Disciplinario, Yuuki Anju, un placer conocerla Nishikino Maki-_

 _Maki se quedo mirando directo a los ojos a la chica que se presento a si misma como la jefa de la niña pelinegra y de inmediato un terrible escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo._

 _-T-t-tu eres la jefe de-de la pelinegra!?-_

 _Anju puso una cara como si le sorprendiera el hecho de saber que Maki conocía a Nico, pero su sorpresa no pudo ser mas fingida aun si ella misma lo quisiera._

 _-Oh~ conoces a Nico-chan~?-_

 _Al oír el nombre de Nico, las mejillas de Maki se tornaron rojas y este evento no paso desapercibido ante los críticos ojos de Anju._

 _-Bu-bueno yo... yo me he topado con ella u-un par de veces...-_

 _[A-al menos no es una mentira, me he topado con ella dos veces... aunque las dos veces trate de violarla]_

 _Maki se deprimía ante sus pensamientos y dejaba su conciencia vagar un rato, cosa que aprovecho Anju para tomarla del brazo y llevar a la pelirroja casi a rastras a la azotea de la escuela._

 _-E-espera donde me llevas?-_

 _-La llevo a... un lugar privado, me podría acompañar por favor Nishikino-san?-_

 _La joven pianista estaba asustada de pensar que la pelinegra le pidió ayuda a su líder y ahora la iban a emboscar en algún salón despoblado para golpearla, torturarla e incluso cortarle su pene de la forma mas cruel posible. Así que la pelirroja intento zafarse de aquel agarre pero al ver como Anju sacaba un paralizador eléctrico de quien sabe donde y lo balanceaba en la mano que tenia libre mientras lo activaba de vez en cuando dejando salir un aterrador sonido, le dejo en claro a Maki que la petición de la ojipurpura no era una petición, era una orden que mas le valía acatar._

 _(...)_

 _-Muy bien, aquí podremos hablar sin interrupciones-_

 _-L-la azotea!?-_

 _Anju Y Maki estaban en la azotea. La ojipurpura había traído a Maki a este lugar casi a rastras._

 _[Esto es la azotea... a-acaso ella planea matarme!? Planea matarme por lo que le hice a la enana!? planea tirarme de la azotea y fingir que fue un suicidio!?]_

 _Maki estaba entrando prontamente en un verdadero estado de pánico mientras que Anju permanecía calmada y serena como siempre._

 _-No tiene porque estar tan asustada Nishikino-san, lo único que quiero es hablar sobre la directora-_

 _-La directora!?-_

 _La joven pianista estaba sorprendida de saber que el motivo de esa reunión era la directora y no la pelinegra._

 _[Espera, qui-quizás ella me quiere castigar por lo que paso con la directora pero... si mal no recuerdo, la directora parecia odiar a Yuuki-san]_

 _Maki trataba de investigar mas sobre los motivos que movían a la chica frente a ella, pero realmente no podía descifrar nada de lo que pensaba la chica sonriente frente a ella._

 _[Que no pare de sonreír es algo espeluznante...]_

 _La pelirroja estaba convencida que Yuuki Anju era la persona mas espeluznante que había conocido, bueno despues de su padre y quizás su madre._

 _[Incluso no veo que a Yuuki-san le importe mucho lo que le paso a e-esa estúpida niña... que estará planeando? ...no, en primer lugar, ella sabe lo que le paso a la enana?]_

 _Maki aun intentaba descifrar los pensamientos detrás de la sonrisa de Anju pero se dio por vencida y comenzó a pensar en que decir o que hacer en esa situación._

 _-Sabe que una alumna no puede tener sexo con sus profesores, verdad, Nishikino-san?-_

 _-¡No lo hice por que quisiera, ella me manipulo!-_

 _-Así que... si tuvo sexo con la directora...-_

 _Maki respondía sin pensar y con furia a la pregunta de la ojipurpura, pero la respuesta de esta le hizo ver que todo era una trampa para hacerla hablar._

 _-Yo... yo...-_

 _El acto que siguió a las palabras de Anju, sorprendió mucho a Maki, tanto que la dejo casi sin aliento, ya que Yuuki Anju, la líder del Comité Disciplinario la estaba abrazando._

 _-Pobre, pobre Nishikino-san, que te violara la directora cuando apenas estas comenzando tu nueva vida estudiantil...-_

 _[Que esta diciendo esta loca? Como que me violo?]_

 _-Pero no te preocupes Nishikino-san, con mi ayuda podrás encerrar tras las rejas a tu violadora-_

 _-E-espera un momento, desde hace rato no se de que hablas!-_

 _Maki se zafaba del abrazo y encaraba a Anju._

 _-Y-yo no fui v-violada! Si es cierto q-que estaba en "modo bestia" p-pero no por eso es una vi-violación!-_

 _Maki no sabía porque pero no quería mentir o mejor dicho, sentía que no debía mentir en cuanto a lo que paso, ya que si la chica frente a ella aun no sabia lo que ocurrió, y por casualidad se enteraba por la 'pelinegra' de lo que paso en realidad, ella temía a las repercusiones que traería sus mentira._

 _[Por como habla c-creo que aun no a hablado con la ...'enana'...]_

 _Maki trataba de mencionar lo menos posible el nombre de Nico, ya que al hacerlo todo su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera no muy apropiada._

 _-Yo c-casi viole a N-nico-chan d-de nuevo y la directora intervino... y... y despues yo termine haciéndolo con ella... al final la directora no me obligo a nada, yo fui la estúpida que cayo en su trampa-_

 _Maki se recriminaba su estupidez mientras veía como Anju se acercaba de nuevo a ella lenta y pausadamente._

 _-Pobre Nishikino-san... la directora te separo de tu novia para poder violarte? Eso es muy triste...-_

 _Maki sentía su cabeza dar vueltas y no sabia porque pero cada que Anju daba un pazo hacia ella, ella daba dos pasos hacia atrás._

 _-Que estas loca o que? Te dije que casi viole a Nico-chan! y que la directora la salvo! No hay nada de lo que dices! E-e-e-en primer lugar l-la enana n-no es mi-mi novia!-_

 _Maki hizo escuchar fuertemente su voz, tanto que si estuvieran dentro de algún salón, de seguro se habría escuchado por los pasillos e incluso otros salones._

 _-...Pobre Nishikino-san, debes estar muy confundida despues de pasar tan terrible situación-_

 _-Que no entiendes o que?... yo!?-_

 _Maki detuvo sus palabras al sentir que habia topado con lo que probablemente era reja que dividía a la azotea del vació. Volteo para confirmar que su sospecha era cierta y despues de ver que tenia razón, regreso su mirada a Anju, pero se congelo al ver que la alumna de tercero ya estaba frente a ella._

 _-No, tu eres la que no entiende, inmunda escoria-_

 _Maki estaba sorprendida por el repentino cambio de actitud de Anju, pero lo que la mantenía inmóvil era que estaba apoyada contra la reja que dividía a la azotea de un vació de mas de veinte metros._

 _-Heh!?-_

 _Anju se apresuro a dar el ultimo paso y se planto justo en frente de Maki, sin darle la oportunidad de escapar o relajarse, la pelirroja permanecía completamente quieta. Por una parte la pelirroja no se movía debido a el miedo que le producía estar a espaldas de el precipicio y por otra era porque la ojipurpura la tenia firmemente agarrada de la garganta con una mano mientras que con la otra mano activaba el paralizador eléctrico y se lo acercaba peligrosamente a la entrepierna._

 _-Si dije que la directora te violo, es porque eso es lo que paso, entendiste!?-_

 _Maki estaba aterrada pero aun así negó con la cabeza, cosa que hizo que Anju perdiera aun mas el control._

 _-Por eso odio a las inmundas futa como tu, solo saben pensar con la cabeza que tienen en medio de las piernas-_

 _Anju afirmaba el agarre que tenia sobre el cuello de Maki, al tiempo que movía el paralizador a solo unos centímetros de la entrepierna de la pelirroja. Y aunque esto pasaba, Maki no estaba haciendo nada para defenderse o pelear, aunque no era debido a que fuera cobarde y se estuviera muriendo de miedo en ese momento. La razón se debía a que Anju la estaba empujando con su agarre y Maki estaba desesperadamente aferrándose a los barrotes de la reja para no caer a una muerte casi segura._

 _-Cuando te digo que la directora te violo, tu debes decir que si...- Maki seguía negando mas por miedo que por terquedad, pero Anju al no saber esto, solo ideo otro plan para poner a Maki de su lado._

 _[Esta estúpida es mas terca de lo que parece, creo que es un buen momento para hacer un buen uso de Nico y sus talentos]_

 _-...y cuando digo que Nico es tu novia tu tienes que decir que si, esta claro?-_

 _Ante la mención de Nico como su novia, Maki perdió la fuerza en sus manos y casi cae al vació si no fuera porque Anju la jalo del cuello y casi la estrello contra el piso._

 _Maki se habia raspado las manos y las rodillas pero lo único que pasaba por su mente era Nico._

 _[Que dijo!? D-dijo que Nico-chan es mi novia!?]_

 _-Parece que por fin tengo tu atención Nishikino-_

 _Maki solo volteo y vio que Anju la miraba divertida mientras guardaba su paralizador en su espalda._

 _-Q-que quieres decir con eso... que quieres decir con que Ni-que diga, que la directora me violo!?-_

 _Anju se divertía al ver lo fácil que iba a ser todo y gracias a Nico._

 _-No tienes que esconderlo Maki, se ve que lo que te intereso es Nico-_

 _Anju de repente llamaba a Maki por su nombre y esta en vez de sentirse molesta o alagada, solo se sentía mas amenazada. Aunque desde hace rato Anju le habia dejado de hablar con respeto a Maki, si se le preguntaba a la pelirroja que le daba mas miedo, ella de seguro contestaría que Anju le hablara por su nombre era cien veces mas espeluznante que el que le dejara de hablar con respeto._

 _-Y-yo no he dicho nada s-sobre Nico-chan!-_

 _-Dejemos de niñerías Maki, lo que te propongo es que a cambio de Nico, tu declares que la directora te violo-_

 _-C-co-como que a cambio de Nico-chan!? E-ella no es un objeto!-_

 _-Grandes palabras para quien la dejo en semejante estado-_

 _-Tu!?-_

 _Con esas palabras Maki intuyo que Anju ya sabia lo que paso con Nico y ella, pero aun así no parecia estar interesada en castigara o denunciarla._

 _-Nico... ella hará lo que yo le ordene, y eso incluye ser tu novia, Maki-_

 _-N-no... e-ella me odia no hay manera que tu...-_

 _-Nico me debe mucho y terminara haciendo lo que yo le diga le guste o no, el único problema aquí es si tu vas a cooperar o no, Nishikino Maki-_

 _-Yo... yo...-_

 _Fin del flashback._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Anju estaba por guardar su celular cuando al ver sus mensajes recordó que debía avisarle a alguien el hecho de que Erena ya habia salido de la cárcel y que en unos días iba a estar asistiendo a Otonokizaka.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Anju se preparo para hablar con la persona que sufría igual o mas que ella la trágica partida de Tsubasa.

*tuumm*

*tuumm*

-Si, Anju?-

Al escuchar esa voz a la ojipurpura se le iban las fuerzas pero resistía heroicamente e informaba lo que quería decir.

-Ya salio ...Erena, en una semana mas todo estará listo, Honoka-san por favor este preparada...-

Ante tal frase Honoka se tenso y una increíble aura asesina se dejo sentir en todo el club de Kendo. Las alumnas que aun estaban practicando no sabían porque, pero de la nada habían comenzado a tener unos enormes escalofríos y un gran miedo se apoderaba de sus corazones a la par que se alejaban instintivamente de la linea de mirada de su sensei Kousaka. Esto causo un gran revuelo y Honoka al darse cuenta de lo que hacia, de inmediato se contuvo y solo dejo a sus alumnas completamente perdidas al no saber que era lo que había pasado.

-Si, gracias Anju-chan... gracias por el apoyo durante todos estos años-

-Por favor ni lo mencione, al final no pude hacer nada por Tsu...-

-No, te equivocas Anju-chan, creo que hiciste bastante por ella... por nosotras y por eso te doy las gracias Anju-

Anju se quedo en silencio por un instante y juro que llegaría hasta el final con tal de conseguir su venganza, no, en su mente ya no era solo su venganza, también era de Honoka y de Tsubasa.

-Cuando tenga asegurada a... 'ella' le mandare un mensaje con el lugar donde estaremos...-

-...Bien, yo terminare todo Anju así que no te preocupes por nada, tu no enfrentaras la pena de muerte por una venganza que debió ser ejecutada solo por mi en primer lugar-

-Eso no me preocupa Honoka-san, así que no se preocupe por mi que yo...- Honoka interrumpía enérgicamente antes de que Anju dijera una solo palabra mas -No! No puedo hacer eso Anju! Después de todo tu eres la mejor amiga de Tsu... así que no puedo dejar que algo malo te pase!-

Honoka sabía que en el momento que las autoridades supieran lo que hizo, la enviarían a la pena de muerte, eso era obvio, así eran ahora las leyes ahora. Pero en realidad a Honoka no le importaba eso, ya que en vez de pena, para ella seria una alegría total recibir a la muerte e ir al lado de su amada Tsubasa, lo que le importaba era no dejar que Anju corriera su misma suerte.

-Yo...-

-No podría ver de nuevo a Tsu a al cara si dejo que algo malo le pase a su mejor amiga, verdad?-

Anju no intento decir mas cosas así que solo dio las gracias a Honoka y en medio de un gran remordimiento colgó el teléfono.

-Ahora supongo que tendré mi platica que quedo pendiente con Nozomi...-

(...)

-Umi-chan~!-

-Umi-chan~!-

-Umi-chan~!-

-Uuuuumiiii~!-

Kotori repetía una y otra vez el nombre de su novia y esta vez no era como las anteriores veces que repetía su nombre porque la arquera estaba distraída, no. Esta vez Kotori decía el nombre de su novia una y otra vez por el intenso placer que le estaba provocando en ese momento.

*haaa~* *haa~* *haaaa~* -Kotori~-

-Umi~-

Umi se separaba un poco del fuerte abrazo que le daba su novia y veía como esta estaba cubierta en sudor, saliva y otros fluidos corporales.

 _[Que... que es lo que he hecho!]_

Umi veía con miedo como de la unión de su pene con la vagina de Kotori, salia un pequeño liquido viscoso blancuzco.

 _[No puedo creer que me acabara la caja de condones que compro Kotori y... y aun así quiera mas!]_

Umi veía con miedo como los condones usados estaban por toda la cama, el piso, los muebles e incluso uno en la pared!?

 _[A...a este paso terminare embarazando a Kotori, de-debo parar ahora antes que sea muy tarde!]_

Umi estaba completamente segura de poder parar, pero no contaba con lo que su insaciable novia le diría a continuación.

-Umi-chan~ quiero mas~ por~fa~vor~-

La mente de Umi hizo corto circuito y dejo que todo en el mundo desapareciera, todo excepto Kotori y sus deseos.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

m(_ _)m De nuevo una disculpa por la demora pero espero ya no retrasarme con las entregas del fic.

En una nota aparte. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me da gusto que les guste la historia y me alegra mucho leer que les gusta la construcción del mundo que realice y espero sus consejos para mejorar.

Así va el conteo de las musas y demás chicas:

Nishikino Maki (F+)

Yazawa Nico (F)

Toujou Nozomi (F+)

Ayase Eri (F+)

Minami Kotori (F)

Sonoda Umi (F+)

Kousaka Honoka (F)

Hoshizora Rin (F+)

Koizumi Hanayo (F)

Yuuki Anju (F)

Toudou Erena (F+)

Kira Tsubasa (F)

.

.

.

Personajes secundarios:

Minami Hotaru (F)

Nishikino Akane (F+)

Toujou Sadao (M)

Toujou [Yazawa] Kohina (F)

Yuuki Himuro (M)


	13. Expdte- No 13

.

 **WARNING!**

La siguiente historia contiene material que puede

resultar perturbador u/o ofensivo para algunos criterios.

Se recomienda discreción.

 **WARNING!**

.

 **Warning!** : La siguiente historia tiene contenido Futanari (mujeres con ambos órganos sexuales), si no te gusta este genero es mejor que te evites un mal rato al leerlo.

* * *

 **Female** **plus**

 **(F+)**

Expdte.- No. 13

Tres de cada diez niños nacidos en el mundo eran hermafroditas. Esto daba una idea clara a los estadistas de como seria el mundo dentro de los próximos cincuenta años.

Con estas cifras siendo publicas, los extremistas y alarmistas se preparaban para un futuro donde ni el hombre o la mujer fueran la mayoría en el planeta si no las futanaris.

Los alarmistas corrían la voz del inminente fin de la 'raza humana' mientras que los extremistas hacían planes, realizaban marchas y atacaban directamente a hermafroditas de alto impacto en la sociedad.

La razón del porque aun esos grupos terroristas no eran tan públicos y perseguidos por las autoridades, era por sus alianzas con personas con de alto poder político, social y religioso, tales como jefes de las religiones mas importantes del mundo; presidentes de cadenas multinacionales de medicamentos; actores y conductores de programas de tv y cine e incluso con individuos totalmente alejados de ese mundo.

Todo se valía con tal de evitar el incierto futuro que le esperaba a los hombres y mujeres a manos de las hermafroditas.

.

[ooo]

.

 _[Mis piernas no me responden y me duele un poco la cadera...]_

Kotori se despertaba en medio de los brazos de sus amada Umi-chan.

 _[Creo que despues de todo lo que paso ayer es casi casi seguro que estoy embarazada...]_

Kotori salia de la cama e iba a el baño casi arrastrándose por el suelo. Ya una vez en el baño se vio en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia y vio todas las marcas de besos que tenia por todo el cuerpo, los leves rasguños que tenia en la cadera, pero sobre todo, la gran cantidad de semen que se escurría por su entrepierna.

 _[La pagina decía que si me quiero embarazar lo mejor seria tener la cadera en alto pero... de seguro Umi-chan sospecharía si me ve haciendo eso...]_

La peligris estaba recordando sobre los tips que recolecto de varias paginas de internet. Pero como era de esperarse, ninguna de ellas tenia algún consejo de como embarazarte de la noche a la mañana sin algún tratamiento o drogas que promovieran la fertilidad. Todo lo que tenían era consejos caseros y opiniones de "expertos" que te decían sobre que comer, como dormir, que posiciones usar, que acciones realizar despues, etc.

 _[Como no pude hacer la mayoría, solo me queda hacer caso de ese tip...]_

Kotori muy a su pesar regresaba a su cuarto, tomaba de su cajón un par de pantis limpias y se las ponía algo ajustadas.

 _[El consejo decía que mientras mas tiempo tenga el semen de Umi-chan dentro de mi, hay mas probabilidades que me embarace pero... esto se siente demasiado incomodo]_

Kotori movía un poco sus pies y cadera para tratar de acostumbrarse a la escurridiza sensación que habia en su entrepierna. Aunque con lo que no contaba es que era vista por una peliazul que acababa de despertar.

Lo primero que vio Umi al despertar fue a Kotori poniéndose la ropa interior algo ajustada, para despues mover de manera 'seductora' la cadera.

 _[Eso húmedo es mi semen?!]_

Lo segundo que vio la arquera fue la misma ropa interior mojarse por lo que parecia un liquido viscoso que salia del interior de la vagina de su novia.

 _[Ko-kotori trae las pantaletas húmedas po-por mi semen!?]_

Umi estaba completamente roja al ver que la ropa de su novia se mojaba con su semen, pero mucho antes que se preguntara el porque hacia eso, lo que vino a su mente fue una idea pervertida.

 _[A Kotori le gusta sentir mi semen!?]_

Umi no pensó ni dos segundos cuando ya estaba detrás de Kotori tomándola por la cadera.

-Kya! U-umi-chan! Me asustaste!-

-Perdón es solo que...-

-U-umi-chan?-

La peligris notaba lo extraña que estaba su novia e intento voltearse para ver su rostro pero no pudo ya que Umi la llevo hasta la pared y no la dejaba voltearse.

-Umi!?

-Kotori... si te gusta tanto sentir mi semen en tu ropa interior... yo te ayudare con eso...-

-U-umi-chan!?-

Sin el mas mínimo aviso o preparación, Umi deslizo rápidamente su pene dentro de la vagina de Kotori. Y esto no habría sido tanto problema si no fuera porque Umi metió su miembro con todo y la ropa interior de Kotori.

-Umi-chan! E-el puente! Lo-lo metiste, metiste tu pene junto con mi ropa interior!-

Umi no hacia caso a los gritos alarmados de la pajarita y solo le aflojaba un poco las pantaletas para poder meter aun mas profundo su pene aunado a la suave tela de la ropa interior de la pajarita.

-Umi-chan la tela, la tela esta muy adentro!-

Kotori estaba realmente alarmada y confundida, no sabia porque es que la peliazul estaba siendo tan brusca, incluso comenzaba a sospechar que la arquera la habia descubierto y quería limpiar todo rastro de semen del interior de Kotori.

-U-umi-chan la temngfmlngn?-

La arquera volteaba un poco hacia atrás la cabeza de la peligris y la besaba apasionadamente mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas y le apretaba fuertemente los pechos. Esto dejo sorprendida a Kotori, ya que esta habia pensado que su arquera la había descubierto, pero por como avanzaban las cosas, lo pasional de ese beso, lo duro y caliente que sentía el pene de Umi dentro de ella, lo brusco de las embestidas que le daba a su entrepierna y las ansias con las que la peliazul le tocaba el pecho, indicaban que eso era algún fetiche de la peliazul en vez de algún castigo por intentar embarazarse de ella.

-Kotoriiiii!-

-Umi~!-

Kotori y Umi llegaban al clímax al mismo tiempo, pero la primera al perder el apoyo de las manos de la arquera, cayo al suelo no pudiendo soportar su propio peso con sus piernas. Con esta acción Kotori hizo que el pene de su novia se saliera de su interior y eyaculara gran parte de lo que le iba a depositar en su vagina, lo derramara sobre su espalda, cuello y cabello.

-Umi-chan que mala~-

Kotori lo decía en tono de broma pero la arquera de inmediato se sentía culpable.

-L-lo siento Kotori, n-no se que me paso, yo solo vi que tu ropa interior se humedecía con mi semen y yo...-

Kotori decidio cambiar el tema antes que la peliazul le preguntara por el motivo de ponerse la ropa interior sin primero limpiarse los rastros de la noche pasada.

-Esta bien Umi-chan, solo me sorprendiste un poco, no sabia que te gustaba ese tipo de cosas...-

-He!? N-no, yo no Kotori, es solo que tu... bueno yo...-

-Esta bien Umi-chan, eso fue... 'diferente' pero no me desagrado~-

-E-enserio!?-

-Si, pero para la próxima...~-

-Para la próxima?-

Kotori no respondía de inmediato y solo sonreía.

-Kotori?- Umi un poco alarmada de haber hecho algo que no le gustara a su novia, la llamo algo asustada.

-Para la próxima cuando terminemos quiero bañarme con agua tibia y no con semen tibio~-

Kotori bromeaba un poco sobre el desastre que había hecho Umi sobre sus espalda y esta al fijarse bien en lo que hizo, se sonrojo, tomo a la pajarita entre sus brazos y la llevo al baño cargándola como una princesa.

-Que galante Umi-chan~ vas a bañarme de nuevo en semen o esta vez sera con agua~?-

-N-no lo se aun...-

Ante la franca respuesta por parte de Umi, Kotori se sonrojo por completo, no dijo nada mas y se abrazo fuertemente de su novia.

No hace falta ni mencionar que ese día las dos chicas faltaron a Otonokizaka y al siguiente día se vio a una Umi muy demacrada y tan seca como una momia, mientras que Kotori parecia invalida porque no podía ni pararse y usaba un asiento especial acojinado para poder sentarse.

(...)

-Y bien... que querías Anju-san?-

Nozomi estaba de pie frente Anju. Ambas estaban en la azotea de la escuela a horas que sabían que nadie iria a molestar.

-Nosotras teníamos una conversación pendiente Toujou-san-

-...No por eso me tenias que llamar una hora antes de la entrada de la escuela, sabes lo difícil que fue inventar una escusa para Nicochi del porque me iba de la casa a esta hora!?-

Anju no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo lo que Nozomi tuvo que hacer para llegar, todo lo que ella quería era estar segura de obtener su cooperación en el asunto de embaucar a Erena, ya que una vez que ella le ordenara a Nico que se entregara a Maki, estaba segura que la pelimorada la vería como un enemigo y jamas accedería a ayudarla en sus planes.

-Lamento los inconvenientes, pero no quería que nadie nos interrumpiera, en especial Nico, por eso elegí esta hora-

Ante la mención de mantener todo eso en secreto de Nico, Nozomi recordó porque estaba ahí, para evitar que su hermanita (y mujer a la que amaba) se viera inmiscuida en asuntos peligrosos.

-Bien... entonces dime, que es lo que querías que hiciera?-

Viendo el cambio que sucedía en Nozomi al apenas mencionar un poco a Nico, Anju se alegro al haber investigado de antemano a la pelinegra y haber hecho todo lo que hizo para poder poner sus manos sobre una ficha con tanto valor dentro de su juego.

-Es sencillo, el lunes una nueva alumna se trasferirá a Otonokizaka y quiero que tu le enseñes el lugar-

-...Eso es todo?-

La sospecha de Nozomi no era para menos, ya que si eso en verdad era todo, ella no entendía por que tanto secreto.

-Si, es mas o menos todo, tu solo la llevaras alrededor de la escuela y al final la llevaras al gimnasio abandonado-

A Nozomi se le hizo algo extraño que el destino final del recorrido no fuera el salón que ocupaba el Comité Disciplinario, y en cambio fuera el gimnasio que antes estaba totalmente solo, pero ahora estaba ocupado por el club de kendo de la nueva maestra que era un poco energética y algo atolondrada.

-Ese gimnasio... que acaso no esta ocupado por el club de kendo?-

Nozomi se preguntaba si Anju no sabía que ese gimnasio ya no estaba desocupado o si ella conocía de alguna manera a la maestra o alguna de las alumnas del club de kendo.

-Si, pero eso no importa, tu solo lleva a ...Erena a ese lugar y sera todo lo que tienes que hacer-

La pelimorada podía notar la furia que surgía en la ojipurpura al decir el nombre "Erena" pero decidio ignorar eso y enfocarse en sus preguntas.

-Si es así no veo porque tanto secreto o porque dijiste que era tan peligroso?-

Anju vacilo un poco pero contesto de la manera mas natural posible a la pregunta de Nozomi.

-Porque lo es, ella ya estuvo en la cárcel por violación...-

-¡...!- Nozomi se sorprendía mucho a saber que una ex convicta iba a entrar a al escuela sin mayor aviso y mas por el tipo de delito que Anju decía fue el causante de su arresto y encarcelación.

-Y aunque aun debe tomar sus pastillas para mantener bajo control su libido, dudo mucho que lo haga-

La líder del Comité Disciplinario seguía con sus historia como si nada y sin dejarle tiempo a Nozomi de pensar o si quiera asimilar la situación en la que se estaba metiendo.

-Por eso es que hay peligro, ya que no hay seguridad de que no intente violarte...-

Sin la mas mínima cautela o miedo a ser "descubierta" Anju dejaba salir su verdadera amenaza.

-Pero si tu no estas dispuesta, siempre tengo a Nico para ayudarme~-

Al oír como es que Anju usaba tan fácilmente a Nico, a Nozomi le entraron unas ganas enormes de tomar a la pelinaranja por el cuello y aventarla desde la azotea hasta que se estrellara con el piso. Pero como pudo se controlo y le respondió a Anju lo que sabia que esta quería escuchar desde el principio.

-Deja a Nicochi fuera de esto... yo, yo seré tu carnada o lo que sea pero no metas a Nico en nada peligroso y... y aléjala de sus "deberes" en el comité disciplinario-

Anju pensó un poco y decidio que podía prescindir un poco de Nico, bueno al menos hasta sanjar cuentas con Erena. Ya despues de eso, podía usar a Nico como moneda de cambio con Maki.

-Esta bien Toujou-san, le diré a Nico que tome un descanso por lo que paso con Nishikino Maki-

Anju miro de forma seria a Nozomi y pregunto " _Con eso esta bien_ " a lo que la pelimorada solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, ya que todo esta dicho, te mandare un mensaje con su foto y la hora en la que debes actuar el día que se transfiera-

Anju daba por terminada la negociación y Nozomi aprobaba el hecho. Después de intercambiar números, las chicas se quedaron en silencio por un breve instante solo para despues verse de nuevo a los ojos.

-Toujou-san te llamare el lunes para confirmar-

-Bien...-

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada mas y se alejaron de la azotea caminando una a el lado de la otra pero sin cruzar palabra alguna.

(...)

-Ni una palabra de lo que paso ayer, entendiste ERI!-

-S-si Nico...-

En una extraña escena, Nico y Eri se encontraban en un parque cercas de las escuela. La razón de dicho encuentro era en primera porque Nozomi salio temprano y la pelinegra tenia un poco de tiempo libre en la mañana y en segunda para que Nico pudiera asegurarse que Eri no iba a decir ni una palabra de lo que paso cuando se desmallo en el Comité Disciplinario.

Por la cercanía de las chicas uno podría llegar a imaginarse que eran pareja o muy buenas amigas... aunque si se miraba mas de cercas, se podía ver que la chica bajita de pelo negro, miraba a la chica alta y rubia con mucho coraje y algo de vergüenza. También se podía observar que la chica bajita agarraba fuertemente el cuello del saco de la mas alta mientras parecia temblar con un poco de miedo y otro poco de ira.

-Di que jamas dirás una palabra ERI!-

-Esta bien, esta bien Nico, jamas diré una palabra sobre que te desmallaste y que cuando despertaste y me viste, te orinaste encima!-

-TE DIJE QUE NO LO DIJERAS!-

Nico hacia el intento de golpear a Eri, pero estaba demasiado asustada de tocar directamente a la rubia, así que uso su maleta para aplicar justicia en vez de ella.

-L-lo siento Nico, es solo que aun no me dices exactamente que paso ayer, solo se que despues de que vi que te orinaste encima, casi te desmayas de nuevo. Pero en ves de ir a la enfermería como te dije, decidiste soltar a Umi... mejor dicho, casi la sacaste a patadas del lugar y solo para despues encerrarte en el cuarto donde estaba ella y no salir hasta casi una hora despues!-

Eri soltaba todo lo que paso ayer en forma de reclamo y ventilando un poco de su propia frustración.

-Sabes lo difícil que fue explicarle a Umi el porque estaba yo ahí!? Incluso le invente que yo era la que firmaba al final las "liberaciones" pero ella me vio con la cara llena de dudas! Incluso tuve que inventar algo de el porque el salón olía a orines!-

Ante la mención de lo ultimo, la rubia se gano mas golpes por parte de Nico, pero la rusa evadía los pequeños golpes de la pelinegra e intentaba obtener una explicación sobre lo que paso ayer, pero lo único que se ganaba era mas golpes e insultos.

-Nico ya dime que paso!-

Nico se enojaba mas con Eri, pero decidio que era mejor alejarse y seguir su camino.

-No necesitas saberlo!-

Sin decir mas Nico se daba media vuelta y se iba con rumbo a Otonokizaka. Pero una rubia completamente enojada no iba a dejar eso así.

-Te dije que me dijeras que paso Nico!-

Eri tomaba a la pelinegra por la muñeca y la giraba bruscamente para que le diera la cara. Pero lo que se encontró la rubia no fue la furia o los insultos de Nico, no, lo que encontró fue la expresión de terror de Nico y el grito desgarrador de esta.

-NOOOOO! NO ME HAGAS DAÑO!-

Eri sorprendida por esto soltó a Nico de inmediato y vio como la pelinegra se iba corriendo lo mas rápido que podía entre lagrimas y gritos desesperados.

(...)

-Nico... estas bien?-

Eri y Nico se encontraban en la parte mas alejada de Otonokizaka, La reja del jardín trasero.

El jardín que se extendía a todo lo largo de Otonokizaka era un área cercada y prohibida que estaba siendo construida. Poco a poco estaban talando los arboles o transplantandolos en otro lugar para hacer espacio a lo que serian los dormitorios de Otonokizaka, un nuevo gimnasio y una piscina. Y debido a esto estaba prohibido el acceso, ya que la maquinaria y equipo regado por el lugar lo hacia una zona peligrosa.

-Nico...-

Eri sentía que algo estaba mal con la pelinegra, era obvio despues de verla llorar, pero no se atrevía a acercarse mucho ya que aun recordaba el terror con el que la vio la pelinegra cuando la tomo de la mano.

-Nico, yo...-

La rubia no sabia como disculparse con Nico, es mas, no sabía en si que era lo que había hecho mal, pero todo antes que pudiera disculparse, las palabras de Nico la dejaron por completo helada y sin la mas mínima oportunidad de poder decir algo.

-La pelirroja... ella... ella me atrapo, ella me hizo *hic* me hizo cosas que *snif* ...yo tengo miedo Eri, miedo que de nuevo ella me... *hic* me...-

Nico se soltaba a llorar y no decía nada mas, pero era obvio para Eri lo que la pelinegra no podía decir. La pelirroja la violo.

 _[Esa perra pagara por lo que le hizo a Nico!]_

La furia de Eri era visible, pues, despues de todo, Nico era su amiga y lo mas cercano que la rubia había tenido a una novia o amiga con derechos. Así que el saber que otra forzó a "su" Nico, la respuesta iracunda no se hizo esperar.

-Voy a hacer que se arrepienta de haber nacido!-

Justo cuando Eri iba en busca de venganza, una temblorosa mano se poso sobre sus hombros y la detuvo.

-Nico?-

La rubia estaba sorprendida de ver que Nico la detuviera e intento preguntar el motivo, pero al ver los ojos llorosos de la pelinegra, toda la furia se fue y quedo remplazada por la pena y compasión.

-Yo dejare todo en manos de Anju... así que no hay que hacer nada nosotras-

-Nico...-

-Yo... yo no quiero volver a verla *hic* por favor Eri, prométeme que dejaras todo en manos de Anju *snif*-

Nico seguía gimoteando y Eri por reflejo le limpio las lagrimas, pero se encontró con que su inocente acción ponía a temblar a la pelinegra.

 _[...ah, es por eso]_

Como si un rayo le cayera encima, Eri se dio cuenta porque Nico había estado tan rara.

 _[Nico me tiene miedo...]_

Recordando un poco el como saco a Umi, Eri corrigió su pensamiento.

 _[No, Nico nos tiene miedo a todas las hermafroditas, ella... ella nos a de tener terror...]_

Eri retiro su mano del rostro de la pelinegra y le ofreció su pañuelo. Nico al ver que la rubia le daba su pañuelo mientras se alejaba un paso de ella, supo en ese momento que su amiga acababa de descubrir que le tenia miedo.

-Eri yo...-

-Esta bien Nico, no tienes que decir nada...-

Eri le daba una cálida sonrisa a la pelinegra y esta solo soltaba mas lagrimas mientras le daba las gracias.

 _[Non-chan... me pregunto si ya sabes esto...]_

Eri se pregunto a si misma si es que Nozomi ya sabía que su hermanita ahora tenia un terror inmenso hacia las futa.

(...)

-Me pregunto cuando me va a presentar a Nico...-

Maki estaba sentada en su pupitre sin poner mucha atención a sus clases mientras murmuraba para ella misma sus preocupaciones. Rin y Hanayo que la veían un poco distraída quisieron preguntarle que le pasaba pero ella les respondió con un "nada". Las dos chicas dejaron el asunto por la paz y se concentraron en sus clases.

 _[Anju... ella realmente va a cumplir su palabra, cierto...?]_

Maki estaba un poco dudosa de si había hecho lo correcto al aceptar el trato que le propuso Anju, pero aun así no se arrepentía de haber dicho que si.

 _[Lo primero que tendré que hacer es disculparme con Nico-chan por todo lo que hice en el tren y el b-baño...]_

Al pensar en el baño Maki recordó como, literalmente uso a la directora como quiso y tuvo uno "pequeño" problema en sus pantis, lo cual la obligo a poner atención a la clase de matemáticas para así poder matar el 'creciente' problema que tenia entre las piernas en ese momento.

Maki ponía tosa su atención al frente y tomaba notas de sus clases, pero aun así Nico no dejaba su mente, la pequeña pelinegra estaba clavada como una espina que no podía retirar.

 _[Espero ella pueda perdonarme, digo despues de todo... va-vamos a ser novias~!]_

La pelirroja tenia su cara a juego con su cabello, tan roja estaba que incluso la maestra le pregunto si estaba bien o si quería ir a la enfermería pero Maki sabiendo que aun tenia su problema "entre manos" se negó a la amable oferta.

(...)

 _[Ya tengo los documentos listos y seria muy fácil difundirlos por todo el internet pero... creo que el cambio de planes que se me presenta con la confesión de la inmunda pelirroja es algo mejor para una venganza mas "ruidosa"...]_

Anju estaba sentada con un aire sereno hasta el frente del salón de clases tomando notas al tiempo que estaba pensando como usar mejor a Maki y Nico en su venganza.

La chica con aire de princesa tenia en si dos planes de venganza. El primero era una venganza directa para la cual ella estuvo preparando por mucho tiempo. La cual consistía en: Por una parte torturar a la pelinegra hasta que confesara todos los crímenes que hizo, como es que su familia la ayudo a evadir la cárcel y subirlo a diferentes sitios de vídeos, para al final castrar a Erena, simple y sencillo. Anju iba a tomar ese pedazo de carne que habia causado tantas desgracias, lo iba a cortar desde raíz y e iba a quemarlo en frente de Erena mientras la dejaba desangrarse.

Ante todo esto se suponía que Honoka estaría a su lado apoyándola y reforzando la coartada de las dos, pero lo que le dijo Honoka la ultima vez que hablaron le dio a entender que esta no iba a permitir que ella se pusiera en el mas mínimo riesgo de recibir la pena de muerte, así que estaba dudando de como llevar a cavo su venganza ya que ella no sabía que es lo quería hacer la novia de su mejor amiga.

Mientras que el primer plan era contra Erena, el segundo era contra todas las F+ y ese consistía en difundir todos los documentos, vídeos y pruebas que tenia de las violaciones, los embarazos y los encubrimientos del gobierno por toda la red. Hacer el mayor escándalo posible y demostrarle a todo Japón (y si se podía al mundo) que las F+ no eran mas que unas inmundas violadoras y que el gobierno apoyaba esto. Pero ese plan también estaba cambiando por lo que escucho por parte de Maki.

Aunque aun no tenia forma definida, Anju estaba pensando en que seria bueno un gran juicio por la "violación de una alumna F+" que primero atrajera la atención de los medios y despues liberar todos los documentos mientras estaba en su punto máximo el 'Hype' mediático y con eso cambiar la opinión del publico.

 _[Creo que necesitare ayuda con los medios...]_

Por primera vez Anju estaba pensando en obtener "ayuda" y en las personas en quienes pensaba para pedir ayuda no eran precisamente las mas 'correctas'.

 _[Me pregunto si podre obtener la ayuda de "Los verdaderos Humanos" o de "Humanfuture"]_

Con el nombre de dos de los mas fuertes grupos extremistas en mente Anju decidía pensar bien sus próximas acciones.

 _[...Tengo que pensar bien que haré y a quien puedo usar]_

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Aun es jueves. En mi corazón aun es jueves por lo tanto estoy a tiempo (?) xD Ok no, pero e tenido tan poco tiempo para escribir, que desde la semana pasada solo e terminado de escribir este capitulo de los 3 fics que tengo.

Quiero vacaciones ;A;

Así va el conteo de las musas y demás chicas:

Nishikino Maki (F+)

Yazawa Nico (F)

Toujou Nozomi (F+)

Ayase Eri (F+)

Minami Kotori (F)

Sonoda Umi (F+)

Kousaka Honoka (F)

Hoshizora Rin (F+)

Koizumi Hanayo (F)

Yuuki Anju (F)

Toudou Erena (F+)

Kira Tsubasa (F)

.

.

.

Personajes secundarios:

Minami Hotaru (F)

Nishikino Akane (F+)

Toujou Sadao (M)

Toujou [Yazawa] Kohina (F)

Yuuki Himuro (M)


	14. Expdte- No 14

.

 **WARNING!**

La siguiente historia contiene material que puede

resultar perturbador u/o ofensivo para algunos criterios.

Se recomienda discreción.

 **WARNING!**

.

 **Warning!** : La siguiente historia tiene contenido Futanari (mujeres con ambos órganos sexuales), si no te gusta este genero es mejor que te evites un mal rato al leerlo.

* * *

 **Female** **plus**

 **(F+)**

Expdte.- No. 14

Una de cada veinte hermafroditas no sabían que lo eran. Esta era la conclusión que dio un documental muy famoso que retrato la vida de _"Yuri"_ una F+ asiática que fue sometida a una operación de re-asignación de sexo cuando nació sin su conocimiento.

El documental retrato su difícil vida llena de preguntas sin respuesta sobre su sexualidad ambivalente, su "fácil" manera de entrar en "calor", los problemas que esto le causo, la depresión que sufrió, la boda con su esposo y el nacimiento de su hija F+.

Al final del documental entre lagrimas _Yuri_ le pide a los padres que hicieron lo mismo que los suyos a que digan la verdad y les eviten una vida llena de penas y sufrimiento a sus hijas.

.

[ooo]

.

Nico estaba en el cuartel general del comité disciplinario. Sentada frente a Anju sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Las clases ya habían terminado, los clubes ya habían terminado, incluso los maestros ya habían terminado su trabajo de escritorio. En toda la escuela solo habían pocas personas que aun deambulaban por los alrededores y la mayoría eran personas que no tenían planes para salir, por lo que los fines de semana les eran indiferentes.

-Anju... esto, esto es cierto?-

La razón por la que Nico estaba sentada sin decir palabra alguna era porque estaba leyendo copias y copias de documentos que Anju le había entregado hace solo un momento.

-Si, todo es real Nico, esta escuela... no, este país esta podrido-

Nico seguía leyendo las paginas llenas de terrible información. En estas paginas con sellos oficiales quedaba demostrado como decenas y decenas de chicas se habían embarazado por culpa de violaciones "legales" en los terrenos de la escuela.

-Pero... que el gobierno permita esto...-

-Si, el gobierno permite que chicas sean abusadas con tal de subir la taza de natalidad del país-

-Pero eso es una locura!-

Nico se exasperaba, en su mente no cabía el razonamiento que llevo al gobierno a tan terrible plan. No, no quería pensar que las cosas que pasaron las alumnas como ella. No quería pensar que todo lo que paso con la pelirroja estaba permitido por el gobierno, que era en realidad parte de un plan del gobierno tenia solo por querer incrementar el numero de nacimientos.

-Por eso planeo exponerlo todo Nico, pero para ello necesito tu ayuda...-

-Mi ayuda?-

Nico no entendía como es que iba a poder ayudar a Anju puesto que se veía que ella tenia mas que la información necesaria como para llevar a todo el gobierno a la suprema corte.

-Si, necesito tu ayuda y es posible que no te agrade lo que tenga que pedirte pero... es por el bien de todas las mujeres!-

Las palabras de Anju eran muy pesadas para la pequeña espalda de Nico. En primer lugar, el que se reunieran a una hora tan alta de la tarde era porque Nico quería pedirle algo muy personal a Anju y no porque ella fuera a ayudarle en algo.

Nico quería asegurarse que Eri no dijera nada del "incidente", así que se paso gran parte de la semana saltándose el comité disciplinario y convenciendo (amenazando) a Eri de no decirle nada a Nozomi. Cuando por fin logro convencer a Eri ya era fin de semana y ademas era muy tarde cuando cayo en cuenta de la hora que era.

Nico pensó que lo mas probable es que Anju ya no estuviera en el comité disciplinario, pero aun así fue a echar un ojo y por pura casualidad se encontró con Anju la cual se preparaba para cerrar con llave la puerta del salón. Al pedirle a la pelinaranja que esperara, Nico jamas pensó que terminaría en semejante dilema.

Esa reunión no se suponía que tuviera que ser tan seria. Esa reunión se supone iba a ser para que Nico le pidiera a Anju que hiciera algo con la pelirroja, no se suponía que terminaría enterándose de todos los sucios secretos del mundo de la política, tampoco se suponía iba a terminar ayudando en lo que podía ser el mas escandaloso caso político de todos los tiempos (Al menos de lo que ella recordaba, aunque Nico no se distinguía por ser muy buena en historia y su opinión no era muy confiable) en su país.

-Y-yo no creo poder ser de ayuda Anju... en primer lugar y-yo solo quería pedirte ayuda para manejar a la pelirroja que me ataco...-

-Ya veo...-

-L-lo siento Anju, n-no pienso que este hecha para esto...-

 _[Y creo que tampoco este hecha como para seguir en el comité disciplinario pero... creo que ahora no puedo mencionarle eso a Anju...]_

-Esta bien Nico, entiendo que esto es demasiado importante como para que nosotras, unas simples estudiantes lo manejemos-

-S-si! Esto es mucho para nosotras Anju! Lo mejor seria que le entregaras esto a la policía, tu padre o-o... o algo así-

Nico murmuraba al final porque vio la cara de molestia que puso Anju al mencionar a su padre, así que decidio dar algún rumbo indeciso al final de su enunciado.

-Mi padre...-

-S-si, tu papá-

-Mi padre esta metido en esto Nico...-

Por unos segundos Nico no entendió lo que Anju decía pero cuando lo hizo, Nico dio un enorme grito de incredulidad ante lo que dijo su amiga.

-Como, como es eso posible!?-

-Nico... ...Nico tu tienes hermanas pequeñas, verdad?-

Nico movió su cabeza hacia un lado en señal de que no entendía porque Anju sacaba el tema de sus hermanas de la nada, pero aun así respondió con un muy ligero 'si'.

-Y ellas van a escuelas, verdad? Ellas no estudian en casa, cierto?-

-S-si, es cierto-

-...Nico, aun no entiendes a donde quiero llegar con esto?-

-No?-

Anju quería golpear a la idiota que tenia en frente pero se contuvo y siguió con su acto de chica preocupada y dolida por la situación de todas las mujeres.

-Nico, las escuelas están permitiendo que las ...hermafroditas violen a las mujeres sin ningún castigo, eso lo entiendes verdad?-

-Si, los documentos que me pasaste decían eso, al parecer el gobierno le dio luz verde a las violaciones de futas. Que locura es esa!?-

-Así es, el gobierno con tal de no dejar que el país muera por vejez prefirió dejar a las mujeres caer a manos de esas inmundas violadoras antes que tratar de reformar a los hombres de este país...-

Era cierto que últimamente a los hombres de japón se les conocía por ser "herbívoros". Y con los avances de la ciencia, rebotica, realidad virtual e I.A. Los hombres se veían mas renuentes a comenzar relaciones con mujeres reales y solo se satisfacían con programas diseñados para ser las "novias perfectas". Y si ademas de todo esto le agregabas el asunto con las hermafroditas teniendo miembros mucho mas largos y gruesos que el promedio nacional, pues... el resultado era mas que obvio y desastroso para la autoestima masculina de los japoneses.

-Pero aun así no entiendo q-

-Nico!-

Anju interrumpía abruptamente a Nico que iba a comenzar a hacer preguntas sobre porque mencionaba a sus hermanas o quizás a hacer preguntas sobre el porque cambio el tema tan rápido cuando hablaron de su padre y como es que estaba involucrado en todo eso.

-Nico, aun no entiendes? cada día nacen mas futas, y esas futas que entran a las escuelas les dan permiso de violar a cualquier chica, a cualquiera!-

-...?-

Nico seguía en el limbo y esto desesperaba un poco a Anju, la cual planeaba que Nico llegara a esta conclusión sola y se ofreciera enérgicamente a ayudarla a cualquier costo pero... al parecer la pelinegra estaba muy distraída y no era la misma mente zagas de siempre o... acaso era que Anju la tenia en muy alta estima y pensó por un momento que Nico era una clase de genio? o acaso era que sus habilidades para manipular no funcionaban tan bien en Nico por haber pasado tanto tiempo juntas? Anju no sabía la respuesta pero era obvio que se estaba cansando rápido de ese juego.

-Nico, tus hermanas están en peligro!-

Anju no soportando mas ese bucle infinito, decidio romper con su plan anterior y paso a decirle directamente a Nico lo que ella quería que la pelinegra infiriera por ella misma.

-Que!?-

Nico al parecer no entendía como es que sus hermanas estaban en peligro y esto Anju lo noto de inmediato, así que decidio comenzar a explicarle como si le explicara a una niña de diez años.

-Nico... en algún momento tus hermanitas también compartirán clases con esas depravabas hermafroditas y nada asegura que ellas no serán ultrajadas por alguna de esas degeneradas!-

-N-NO!-

-Nico, tus hermanas podrían sufrir lo mismo que tu!-

Nico por fin entendía el peligro en el que estaban sus hermanas y esto le trajo un escalofrió por toda la espalda.

 _[Mis hermanas... mis hermanitas pasaran lo mismo que yo!? e-ellas también serán encerradas en el baño y...!]_

La imagen que le vino a Nico a la mente era la de la pelirroja haciendole toda clase de bajezas. El recuerdo fue tan fuerte que provoco en Nico una imperiosa necesidad de vomitar.

-Nico!?-

Por primera vez Anju parecia genuina mente preocupada por Nico al verla correr hacia su escritorio para sacar el bote de basura que tenia bajo de este y tomarlo para vomitar.

-Nico, estas bien?-

-Lo siento ...Anju, es solo que el hablar de mis hermanas siendo atacadas me recordó lo que me paso y... yo...-

Nico regresaba su cabeza al bote y seguía vomitando o al menos intentaba hacerlo pero ya no tenia nada en el estomago como para devolverlo.

 _[Maldición, maldición, maldición! No pensé que el ataque de Maki pondría a Nico en este estado. Pensé que a lo mucho avivaría su deseo de venganza y que podría aprovecharme de ello, pero si esta en este estado... maldición! Ahora Nico me es completamente inútil para tratar con Maki!]_

Anju estaba sobandole la espalda a Nico intentando aliviar su dolor y pareciendo una amiga muy preocupada por su estado de salud pero, por dentro ella estaba maldiciendo a Nico por ser tan débil y quebrarse solo por un pequeño ataque que ni siquiera la había dejado embarazada.

(...)

-Eri!-

Nozomi alzaba la voz y llamaba a su mejor amiga en un tono enojado y con tintes de rabia.

-Nozomi... yo, yo solo dije la verdad...-

Eri desviaba la mirada y se concentraba en el parfait de chocolate que tenia en frente.

-Aunque según tu sea la verdad, no lo aceptare, no me alejare de Nicocchi en este momento que me necesita mas!-

Nozomi y Eri habían ido por su usual postre despues de clases. Normalmente Nico las acompañaría a ser "el mal tercio" según ella, aunque ese día Nico parecia estar muy ausente y distraída, pero de un momento a otro cuando platicaba con Eri, Nico pareció recordar algo y se fue rápido del salón del consejo no sin antes decirles a Eri y Nozomi que se fueran sin ella. Pero como era obvio Nozomi se oponía a dejar a Nico sola y mas con los que había pasado con la pelirroja pero cuando busco apoyo en su mejor amiga Eri, con lo que se encontró fue con una mirada lejana. Nozomi no se quedo tranquila aunque Nico le dijo que iba a ir con Anju, pero no pudiéndola retener, la pelimorada le pidió a Nico que le llamara por celular si algo pasaba.

Ya en un restaurante y con sus bebidas en frente, el ambiente seguía raro entre Nozomi y Eri. La rubia rompió el hielo como pudo, pero al comenzar a platicar, la conversación se fue por un rumbo extraño y termino con Eri pidiéndole a Nozomi que se alejara de Nico por un tiempo, que le diera espacio para procesar todo lo que paso con la pelirroja.

-Nozomi, tienes que darle espacio a Nico, tu no sabes como se siente ella!-

Este comentario por parte de la rubia encendió la ira por parte de la pelimorada.

-...lo dices muy confiada no? Eri...-

-He?-

-Lo dices como si TU conocieras muy bien a Nicocchi o mejor dicho... como si SOLO TU conocieras lo que hace que Nicocchi este tan mal, verdad?-

-N-nozomi?-

-Crees que no lo se Erichi, crees que soy tonta o idiota?-

-Nozomi tu... l-lo sabes?-

-Que? Que si se que mi hermanita hace favores sexuales a cambio de información? Que si se que Anju tortura alumnas en el salón privado del comité disciplinario? O que si se que tu... tu! Mi mejor amiga, a la que le he contado todo, sabía esto desde hace mucho tiempo! Tu, tu sabias que chicas... que hermafroditas hacen lo que quieren con la mujer que amo, no es cierto ERI!?-

Eri por un momento se alegro de saber que Nozomi no conocía que Nico y ella tenían una relación que podría ser algo cercana a lo que podría llamarse "amigas con derechos" pero al ver como Nozomi estaba al punto de las lagrimas, Eri se arrepintió de su previo alivio.

-A eso es lo que te referías con que si 'lo se?'-

Silencio, no solo por parte de Eri si no por todos los que estaban alrededor escuchando la conversación de las dos chicas.

Nozomi al ver que Eri no decía nada y que incluso ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar la mirada y verla de frente, solo se levanto y se fue del local.

-No-nozomi e-espera!-

Eri al ver que Nozomi se retiraba, solo pago los postres y salio corriendo detrás de ella. No tardo mucho en encontrar a la pelimorada ya que esta no se alejo mucho, solo se separo del bullicio de lo gente y puso a llorar cerca de un árbol. Eri al ver que Nozomi estaba llorando se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho.

-Porque Erichi... porque me hiciste esto?-

Nozomi al ver que la rubia se acercaba, la cuestiono con la pregunta que se moría con hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Porque? Porque la habia traicionado su mejor amiga? Porque su hermana hacia eso? Porque lo hacia con las demás y no con ella?

-Nozomi yo... yo no tengo palabras para disculparme...-

-Porque, porque!-

Nozomi volteaba y agarraba desesperadamente el saco de Eri mientras seguía pidiendo una explicación entre lagrimas. Eri dándose por vencida, se sentó frente a Nozomi y comenzó a contar todo lo que su amiga necesitaba saber.

-Yo... yo solo puedo decirte que supe lo de Nico no porque quisiera Nozomi, fue por accidente...-

-Como que fue por accidente Eri!? Si ustedes dos se la pasan secreteándose sobre el comité disciplinario y lo que se hace ahí...-

-Escucha Nozomi lo que Nico y yo platicamos no es lo que tu crees... aunque creo que tal vez si hablamos del comité disciplinario pero... ese no es asunto tuyo. Ademas por lo que te digo que te alejes un poco de ella no tiene nada que ver con lo que hace en ese salón-

-N-nada que ver!? Como que no tiene nada que ver!? Y-y como es eso de que no es asunto mio que Nicocchi... la chica que me gusta haga ese tipo de cosas!-

Nozomi respondía con furia y Eri intentaba calmarla de nuevo y tratar de elegir mejor las palabras con las que se expresaría.

-Escucha Nozomi... Nico comienza a tener miedo de las futas!-

-... ...Que?-

Nozomi se sorprendía por saber que la "reacción" evasiva que Nico había tenido los últimos días era por miedo y no por alguna clase de enojo.

-Yo prometí no decir nada, en especial a ti Nozomi, pero creo que es necesario que entiendas que Nico n-nos tiene miedo-

Nozomi no dijo nada y solo se puso a contemplar las implicaciones de la nueva información que tenia entre las manos.

-Todo es culpa de ella verdad... todo es por culpa de Nishikino Maki...-

Nozomi murmuraba en un tono bajo pero Eri alcanzaba a escuchar el nombre de la mujer que se atrevió a poner sus manos sobre su "amiga" y una furia indescriptible llenaba su ser.

(...)

Nishikino Maki estaba en su hogar, sentada en la sala blanca de cuero italiano y... enojada. Anju aun no le presentaba a Nico y lo que era peor es que la presidenta del comité disciplinario le advirtió que no se le acercara a Nico a menos que ella se lo dijera.

-Hoy tampoco pude verla...-

*sigh~*

-Cuando podre verla...-

Maki sacaba su celular y se ponía a ver la foto de Nico que le mando Anju, la cual había sido su oasis en medio de la sequía que fue el resto de la semana.

-Nico...~-

Maki estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no noto la inusual presencia que se acercaba por detrás de ella.

-Que pasa mi tomatito, suspiras por alguien~?-

-M-mamá!-

Al escuchar la voz de su madre a Maki casi le da un infarto y se puso tan nerviosa que soltó su teléfono al suelo.

-Q-que haces aquí!?-

Maki hablaba como si fuera raro ver a su propia madre en su casa y bueno... así era. La adre de Maki, Nishikino Akane era una renombrada pediatra que tenia mucho trabajo todo el año y por lo tanto era raro verla en casa y mas a esas horas de la tarde.

-Lo dices como si fuera raro verme en mi propia casa~-

-Lo es!-

La madre de Maki se rió un poco ante el recalco de su 'tomatito' y se inclino para recoger el celular de su hija pero esta actuó mas rápido y le quito el teléfono de las manos a su madre.

-Hmmm? acaso hay algo que deba saber Tomatito~?-

-A-a-a-algo?-

-Si, algo como por ejemplo... hmmn no se... tus estudios, tienes amigas o... quien es la chica de la foto~-

-L-la viste!?-

-Solo por un momento~-

La madre de Maki se estaba divirtiendo con esta inusual faceta de su hija pero había algo de lo que alcanzo a ver de la chica de la foto que le preocupaba.

-Mn!-

-Vamos, dime quien es ella Tomatito~-

-Na-nadie!-

-No tiene pinta de ser nadie~-

-Ya t-te dije que no es nada!-

-A mi me parece que a mi Tomatito por fin le llego la primavera~-

-A...Aaaaagh! mouh! ya dije que no es nadie!-

Maki con la cara mas roja que su pelo y lo nerviosa que estaba no convencía a nadie pero aun así seguía insistiendo que la chica de la foto no era nadie.

-Y dime, ya te confesaste? Ella es tu novia~?-

-Agh mou! te dije que no es nada de eso!-

-Bueno bueno pero al menos... me podrías decir el nombre de la chica?-

-N-no es de tu incumbencia mamá!-

Maki salia corriendo ante las preguntas de su madre y esta se quedaba riéndose mientras le gritaba a su hija que al menos debería saber el nombre de su próxima "hija" a lo cual Maki casi se tropieza en las escaleras ante semejante comentario mientras la señora Akane seguía riendo por lo inocente que era su hija.

Ya con todo mas tranquilo y sin la presencia de su hija, la doctora Nishikino se puso a pensar sobre la chica de la foto en el celular de su hija.

 _[E-esa era Kohina? No... mejor dicho la hija de Kohina? Ella... ella tuvo una hija con Yazawa-san?]_

Lo ultimo que supo Akane sobre su ex-novia Kohina era que Yazawa... algo, el vecino de Kohina, le había pedido matrimonio poco despues que salieron de Otonokizaka, pero si su ex acepto o no, ella jamas lo supo... o mejor dicho jamas quiso enterarse despues de todo, para ese entonces ella ya estaba casada y acababa de entrar a la carrera de medicina y lo que menos necesitaba en ese entonces era distraerse con sueños e ilusiones.

Tomando un largo suspiro la señora Nishikino puso sus pensamientos en orden y al final se burlo un poco de ella misma.

 _[Después de tantos años aun sigo siendo la misma celosa de siempre?]_

Una pequeña risa escapaba de los labios de la pelirroja dueña de figura envidiable.

 _[Al final yo me case y seguí con mi vida, lo mas natural era que Kohina siguiera con la suya, pero aun así... aun así me duele]_

La pelirroja con bata de doctor se dirigía al despacho de la mansión mientras pensaba en todo lo que paso en su vida.

 _[Bueno ya basta de depresiones y sera mejor que recoja los papeles por los que vine, ademas... no hay pruebas de que esa niña sea la hija de Kohina]_

-Un momento...!-

Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo muy importante, Akane se quedo paralizada por un momento solo para despues voltear y dirigir su mirada a la escalera por donde se fue su hija.

 _[Acaso la chica de esa foto no era muuuy joven!? Tomatito a-acaso tu ...tu eres una lolicon!?]_

(...)

-G-gracias Anju y ...y lamento no poder ayudarte-

Nico hacia una reverencia y dejaba el salón del consejo estudiantil a toda prisa mientras Anju apretaba tan fuerte el puño que las uñas se le marcaban en la palma de la mano.

-...maldita sea!-

El plan de Anju fallo considerablemente y ahora no solo Nico estaba alerta sobre el peligro en las escuelas, si no que también cabía la posibilidad que dejara salir la información en algún lado y aunque Anju le dijo a Nico que no dijera ni una palabra, nada le aseguraba que la pelinegra haría caso a su advertencia.

 _[Eso paso por ser tan codiciosa y querer ver arder el hospital Nishikino junto a esta escuela...]_

Anju deliberaba el porque su nuevo plan fallo y concluía que fue por "morder mas de lo que podía masticar". La inesperada confesión de Maki le había dado a Anju la falsa idea que también podía llevar al Hospital Nishikino... el hospital donde Tsubasa permaneció internada la mayor parte de su embarazo, a la ruina.

El porque Anju odiaba al hospital era sencillo, ella odiaba a todos los que tuvieron que ver en la muerte de Tsubasa. Para hacerlo mas concreto. Cuando Tsubasa no estaba recibiendo cuidados encerrada en su casa, ella estaba en el pabellón psiquiátrico de maternidad (sedada y atada a la cama) por las constantes ideas suicidas que profesaba.

Para Anju el hospital era tan culpable como lo era Erena, sus padres, los padres de Tsubasa o... ella misma, pero ella no tenia tanta evidencia contra ellos como la que tenia en contra de su padre. Es por eso que Anju había entrado en Otonokizaka al saber que tenia tratos con el hospital Nishikino.

Anju encontró pruebas que la escuela mandaba a las chicas embarazadas al hospital Nishikino y que en este daban a luz pero... eso no era suficiente para derribar a la cadena de hospitales ya que ellos en teoría no habían cometido ningún crimen. El hospital solo recibía apoyo del gobierno por sus buenas cifras en cuanto a nacimientos. Ademas cuando daban asistencia medica a chicas embarazadas, ellos ni si quiera lidiaban con las victimas de la violación, ellos solo recibían el producto final de dichas agresiones (los bebes) y la ley no los obligaba a preguntar quien era el padre o la "madre/padre".

Por eso al pensar que tenia en la bolsa a Nishikino Maki, la hija del director general de la cadena Nishikino, Anju actuó impulsiblemente y cometió el error de creer que podía manejar la voluntad de Nico a su antojo.

-Me pregunto si llego la hora de usar a Nico en "ese" modo...-

Yuuki Anju era calculadora y meticulosa, no dejaba que nada se le saliera de las manos y aunque los eventos de hace un rato no salieron del todo a su favor, ella aun tenia un As bajo la manga.

-Nico... puede que sea la hora de que cumplas con tu verdadero propósito?-

Anju sabia de Nico desde antes que llegara a la puerta del salón del comité disciplinario y eso era mas que obvio porque ella sabía de antemano su nombre completo y ademas tenia preparado el reglamento escolar en donde se explicaba la situación del club de la pelinegra. Y aunque Anju dijo que la razón por la que sabía de Nico era por los reportes que tenían sobre una chica con un bate merodeando a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, la verdad era otra.

Anju conocía una verdad que ni la misma Nico sabía y que ademas era la verdadera razón del porque Anju le pidió a Nico que la dejara ver su vagina y así poder comprobar si era cierto "eso" que descubrió.

 _[No... aun es muy pronto, aun puedo hacerlo, aun puedo usar mas a Nico antes de que sepa la verdad, solo necesito ser mas hábil, mas engañosa, enredar a Nico con Maki y luego...]_

Yuuki Anju no era una buena amiga, no era una buena persona y mucho menos un buen ser humano y ella lo sabía pero aun así ella seguía adelante sin arrepentirse ya que para ella todo era valido mientras vengara a Tsubasa.

* * *

Me tarde mucho con la historia y espero no volverlo a hacer. Por otro lado muchas gracias por los comentarios y con respecto a las preguntas que me hicieron les responderé pobremente.

1_¿Cuantos capítulos va a tener? porque viendo como avanza la serie le veo como unos 20 capítulos.

R= No tengo claro cuantos capítulos serán, pero si tengo claro que serán mas de 20

.

2_¿Cuanto te demoras en hacer un capítulo?

R= Entre dos y tres días (escribo muy lento a_a;)

.

3_¿Como conociste esto?

R= Eh... los fanfic? O el genero? Bueno, cualquiera de los dos es porque estaba aburrido e internet es muy grande xD

.

4_¿Como y por que decidiste hacer un fanfic con este contenido?

R= Porque mientras leía historias similares me comencé a hacer preguntas de la construcción del mundo alrededor de las futanari y como reaccionaria la gente ante ellas y creo que este es el resultado de todos esos pensamientos.

.

Así va el conteo de las musas y demás chicas:

Nishikino Maki (F+)

Yazawa Nico (F)

Toujou Nozomi (F+)

Ayase Eri (F+)

Minami Kotori (F)

Sonoda Umi (F+)

Kousaka Honoka (F)

Hoshizora Rin (F+)

Koizumi Hanayo (F)

Yuuki Anju (F)

Toudou Erena (F+)

Kira Tsubasa (F)

.

.

.

Personajes secundarios:

Minami Hotaru (F)

Nishikino Akane (F+)

Toujou Sadao (M)

Toujou [Yazawa] Kohina (F)

Yuuki Himuro (M)


End file.
